What Love Brings
by WooWoo4511
Summary: Olivia Pope is a new teacher at Principle Fitzgerald Grant's school. They quickly find themselves falling in love despite Fitz being a married man. Olivia wants to believe their relationship will work out until she receives shocking news that changes everything. Rated M to be on the safe side for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** Fanfic in a looooonnnnnng time and it's my 1****st**** time writing using the characters from the fabulous show Scandal. All of my previous fics have been based around the show Fringe. So I'm nervous about this story but I'm going for it! **

What Love Brings

Chapter 1: Meeting

Olivia was feeling extremely nervous. She's was on her way to Ben Franklin High School to be given a tour of where she would start working the following week. After an interview process that turned out to not be as lengthy as she thought it would she was thrilled to have gotten the job as the 9th grade English teacher. She'd almost given up hope that she would get a job following her first year out of college. When the months of August and September rolled by she thought she was going to be sick. At 24 she was slightly older than most of the people she had graduated with due to a transferring of schools in which not all her earned credits transferred. Though it worked out for the best, at least that's what Olivia told herself at the time.

Olivia was so desperate to become more independent that she worked her way through college not out of necessity but to prove to her father, Rowan, that she could do it. Between her scholarships, grants, and work she pulled it off. She wasted no time moving away from home. Luckily she managed to find a roomy apartment that was perfect for her. All she needed was a job and finally she had gotten one. Now it was just a matter of keeping it together so she didn't lose it before it even started. As she pulled into the parking lot of the school she had to keep reminding herself to breath in and breath out. She knew this was big deal because it what she has wanted to do since she was a child.

Olivia made her way to the doors of the school but before she could pull one of the doors open one had been pushed open for her.

"Thank you very much" she said without really looking at him. She took one last deep breath and finally looked up to see who the gentleman was and surprisingly found herself taken aback.

In front of her stood a tall man with sparkling blue eyes, a charming yet somehow mischievous smile, and a head full of slightly graying curled up at the ends hair. He was wearing a dark gray suit that was perfectly tailored to him.

_His wife probably picked that out for him. _She thought to herself._ There's no way a man could pick out something that goes together that well. Either way he looks pretty damn good. _

Something about him made her stomach flutter…in a good way. It's been a long time since she's had that feeling, but the last time she felt it she actually knew who the man was.

The gentleman held out his hand to her.

"I take it you're Ms. Pope?" He asked.

Olivia paused for a brief moment to gather herself.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Pope. Olivia Pope that is…who are you?"

"Only the principal of this school." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You're Fitzgerald Grant? I mean Principal Grant…"

"Yes, you seem surprised by that."

_I don't remember him looking like this in last year's school yearbook. Well pictures never tell the whole story…_

"Um no. I just thought Ms. North would be meeting me here. That's all." Olivia said hoping she had not offended him.

"Well, I told her since I'm the one you are actually going to be working with and who you would most likely be coming to with questions that I should be the one to show you around. That way you'll be able to get to know me a little and feel comfortable for when you need to ask any of those questions. Sound Good? Shall we start?"

Feeling more at ease and already comfortable due to his easy-going manner she simply nodded and followed along beside him as he showed her around the school. Every now and then he slipped in a few jokes that weren't all that good but she laughed anyway because he found them to be so funny.

Olivia was slightly disappointed when she learned he had a wife of 8yrs and a 7yr old son. She didn't understand why she had a feeling of disappointment but it was definitely there.

_I hardly know this man yet there's something about him…_

The tour finished up outside of his office.

"Again feel free to come to me with any questions you may have. My door is almost always open. Oh here's…" He started before being cutoff.

"I have no time Fitz for non-emergency introductions. I just got word there may be some horny teenagers making out in janitor's closet! Oh this morning is off to a ridiculous start. Why did I choose this occupation again?"

Olivia looked up at Principal Grant in confusion.

"That would be the Vice Principal Cyrus Beene. He can be a little high-strung at times and tends to scare everyone when they first meet him." He smiled as he watched Cyrus storm out of the office. "Overall he's a sweet guy. He just doesn't want anyone to know it."

Olivia already found that hard to believe but focused her attention back on the Principle when he continued the conversation.

"There's a staff meeting tonight. It's actually a special one because it's going to be a potluck. You don't have to bring anything since it's short notice. If this were any other time and you didn't bring something you'd be fired on the spot."

Olivia immediately laughed along with another one of his bad jokes. He stunned her when he said, "I don't care what you think. I'm hilarious!" Before giving her a wide grin.

She let out a genuine laugh before truly looking at him and smiling. Time suddenly stopped as they stood staring into each other's eyes as if it was the first time they saw each other. Olivia couldn't understand it. She noticed his features before, but something was different now. She was seeing more than individual features. Everything seemed to come together…

_He's so…_

"AAACHOOO," A nearby secretary's untimely sneeze snapped them back into reality.

"As I was saying," Olivia heard him continue, "there's a staff meeting tonight and I would like for you to be there. It would give you a chance to get to know all the teachers and find out what the school's upcoming schedule looks like. How does that sound?" He asked. His voice sounding unsure for the first time that morning.

"It sounds good. Um what time should I be here?"

"It starts at 6pm."

They both stood trying to look at one another without really looking at one another.

"Well, Ms. Pope," Principal Grant finally said, "it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to working with you and seeing you this evening…for the meeting that is…"

"Me too Principal Grant. I'll see you this evening. Bye" With an awkward wave she turned and left. When she reached her car she leaned against the driver's side door and took a deep breath.

_I don't know about this…_

* * *

The day had started like any other for Fitzgerald Grant. His days were stuck in a routine of never ending monotony. The only pleasure being when he got his son Jerry ready for school. Jerry's bus didn't come till much later after Fitz had to be to work but his son preferred for Fitz to help him get ready for school over his mother. Though in case something came up at the school and he needed to be there earlier he made sure to get himself practically ready before waking Jerry.

He walked into his son's room while simultaneously turning on the light.

"Alright kiddo it's time to get up!"

Jerry's eyes slightly opened before closing back up.

"Don't make me have to jump on you again!" Fitz could see a smile spread across his son's face. "Alright kiddo! You asked for it," but before Fitz could leap off of his feet Jerry popped up shaking his hands out in front of him.

"Noo daddy! Last time you almost crushed me!"

Fitz laughed. "Well, at least you learned it's better to get up! Come on so you can get ready for school. What would you like for breakfast this morning? Broccoli?"

Jerry shook his head. "How about some scrambled eggs and bacon! Pleeeeeease!"

"Alright. You go get washed up and I'll start breakfast. Did your mom pick out what your supposed to wear?"

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Well today you can pick out whatever you want to wear. Sound good?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jerry replied as he took off for the bathroom.

Fitz made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast and saw Mellie standing at the counter eating one of her nutrition bars. She immediately looked up with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what Fitz?" Mellie didn't bother giving him a chance before she said, "My company has been selected to be part of the world fashion showcase weekend next month being held in New York City! 'Melody's Beauty, Fashion and Beyond' is going to be on it's biggest stage yet!"

He hadn't seen Mellie this happy since she started her business shortly after they married. She wasn't even this happy when Jerry was born.

"I'm very happy for you Mellie. This is a big accomplishment for you."

"Thanks Fitz! It's what I've been waiting for! I wish I could take Jerry to school early. I can't wait to tell my staff the fabulous news!"

Just as she finished her sentence Jerry came into the kitchen. Mellie did a double take.

"Fitzgerald Grant III what are you wearing? You know I put out clothes for you everyday in the same place. Please take off that Ninja Turtles on steroids shirt with those jeans and Cars sneakers your grandpa should've never gotten you and put on your proper outfit."

Jerry looked to his dad for help.

"Mellie I told him he could wear whatever he wanted to today and don't you dare think of changing him when I leave this house! I know you've done it before. If you do it again I will let him pick out his outfits _every_ single day!"

"Fine." Mellie huffed under her breath and walked off towards the living room.

Fitz smiled when his son held up his hand for a hi-five. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too kiddo!"

When Fitz arrived at work he found Elizabeth North in his office. She was the head of the school district.

"Hi Elizabeth I wasn't expecting you today." Elizabeth could be a pain in the ass but he always tried to be civil towards her.

"Well, the new teacher, Olivia Pope, is coming in today around 9 so that I can give her a tour of the school and clue her in on how things officially work around here." She noticed Fitz looking at the clock. "I know I'm early, but I also thought I'd take the time to inspect things for myself before she arrives."

Fitz let out a slow breath. "Doesn't it make more sense for me to show Ms. Pope around. Technically I know more about this school than you do. I mean how often do you come here?" Before she could respond he continued, "I should show her around _my_ school and not just because I know it better but also because I'm going to be the one available for when she has any questions."

"Well I'm still going to have a look around and make sure everything is in it's proper place before she gets here."

Fitz swore she sounded like Mellie sometimes.

"Ok, but I'm sure you'll find everything is just as it should be."

At 8:55 Fitz was standing in the hallway waiting for the new teacher to arrive.

_I hope she's not like the last one. I don't know if I can deal with another Sally Langston-like person ever again!_

He looked out the door windows to see a young lady walking towards the school.

_Is this her?_

As she got closer he took in her black hair that just brushed across the top of her shoulders, her dark blue blouse and white pants that moved perfectly with the sway of her hips. He couldn't quite get a look at her face as she was looking down as if inspecting what she was wearing. When she just about reached the doors Fitz wasted no time opening the door for her. She said a quick thank you before looking up.

He finally got a look at her face and despite the look of confusion on her face he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He had to step back before he could do anything else.

_Wow! When was the last time I had stirring in my gut like this. Maybe when I had my first kiss? I don't know but I like it. Which means I must try to push it away._

Fitz was amused at how surprised she seemed by the fact the he was the Principal though he hoped it was a good surprise for her and not a disappointment. As he showed her around the school she seemed relaxed and to be enjoying the tour. They had an easy going conversation. There was a comfortableness to it. None of the typical awkward moments or straight seriousness. When they arrived at the last stop, his office, he found himself wishing the school was the size of a college campus.

He was just reminding her that she can come to him with any questions when the joy of Cyrus Beene came whizzing by.

"That would be the Vice Principal Cyrus Beene. He can be a little high-strung at times and tends to scare everyone when they first meet him." He smiled as he watched Cyrus storm out of the office. "Overall he's a sweet guy. He just doesn't want anyone to know it." He tried to reassure her though he could tell she wasn't reassured at all.

Fitz had been slipping in jokes throughout the tour and managed to slip in another while telling Ms. Pope about the potluck. He sensed the whole time she was trying to humor him and when he pointed that out he heard the most wonderful sound…her genuine laughter. It made him feel giddy inside as if he accomplished something historic.

When they both regained their composure Fitz looked at her, but not in the way you look at anyone. This time he truly looked at her…looked directly into her eyes and was completely overwhelmed by what he felt.

_I've only known her for a short period of time, but there's something about her. I want to stay like this. I want to look into these deep brown eyes for…_

"AAACHOOO!"

Fitz felt like a hypnotist had just snapped his fingers and pulled him out of his trance. When he managed to talk again he could barely steady his voice.

When she said goodbye he couldn't help but watch her walk all the way out to her car. He was perplexed when he saw her stop to lean against the driver's side door.

_Was I wrong? Did things not go as well as I thought? _

Fitz felt ill at the thought that he might not get the chance to see her again. All he could do was hope that she showed up to the staff meeting that evening.

_I really want her to be at the meeting, but something inside me says if she does show up…my life is never going to be the same…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to give a BIG thanks to everyone that followed and reviewed! It adds great motivation and makes writing fanfics even more fun!**

Chapter 2: Potluck

Olivia didn't really know what to bring to a potluck staff meeting. She already decided she wasn't going to cook or bake anything.

_I know how to…well kinda. I really don't want to spend the whole time worring over whether anyone actually likes my food. Guess I'll just hit up the store and grab something. Hopefully not the same thing as somebody else._

She wandered around the store grabbing things and then putting them back. Then grabbing some more things and then putting them back. When she looked at her watch she realized she only had 15min to get to the meeting. She rushed back by the deli grabbed some sort of assortment tray and figured it would have to do.

Olivia rushed to the teacher's lounge but stopped short of opening the door.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Of course she knew the answer but didn't want to admit it to herself.

_Earlier probably had more to do with weird abnormal hormonal things going on inside me than anything else. Ugh! I don't really know but I'm sure whatever I was feeling earlier won't happen again. I WON'T let it happen again._

She took a deep breath, opened the door, and was completely confused. The only person in the room was a leggy redheaded woman attacking a vending machine.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN COOKIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The woman yelled as she pounded on the machine. Suddenly she stepped back and rammed her side into the machine.

"AH HA! I WIN AGAIN!"

Olivia watched as the woman bent down to get the cookie that she worked so hard for. Olivia assumed that when the woman realized she wasn't alone that she would be completely embarrassed.

The woman turned around…

"Yes, I did just do all of that for a Grandma's Cookie."

_So much for the being embarrassed…_

"Hi I'm Abby Whelan. I teach 11th grade Government and Economics. I get these random cravings for these cookies and every time I have to go through this with _that _machine. It's worth it though. At least in my opinion. I mean they are some damn good cookies. Wanna have a go?"

Olivia immediately shook her head no.

"You must be the teacher taking over for crazy Langston."

"Yes, I guess that is me. I'm Olivia…Pope."

"Nice to meet you. You're lucky you met me first because I'm the coolest one around here." Abby said as she took a bite out of her cookie. "Oh it's like the perfect orgasm every time."

"I was told there's a staff meeting tonight…"

"Obviously whoever informed you left out the part about the potluck meetings being in the cafeteria. Follow me I'll be your guide for the evening." With that Abby opened the door for Olivia and then looped their arms as she led her to the cafeteria.

* * *

Fitz looked at the clock on the far wall.

6:05

_She's not coming. She's really not coming. Why do I feel like I've been stood up? _

_Why do I care? She's just like all of these other teachers. Except she's not_. _She'_s _not like any other person I've ever met. Olivia's just…_

_HERE!_

Fitz nearly sighed out loud in relief. He nearly fell over when she smiled such a sweet smile back at him.

_Oh that smile…those lips. I really should not be noticing her hips and lips. Think of Mellie. Oh God that's the wrong solution. I can't seem to help myself. The heat I feel burning inside is uncontrollable. I like it…I like it a lot but for a married man with a child it's all kinds of wrong._

"Someone forgot to inform the newbie that our potluck meetings are held in the cafeteria." Abby said while looking for the wrongdoer.

Fitz walked over, hung his head, and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I am so sorry Ms. Pope. With everything that I was trying to remember and what was going on,"

_How you were making me feel…what you were doing to me just by looking at me, _"I just completely forgot."

"It's fine. Believe me I _completely_ understand."

_Did she understand because she felt it too or did she understand because she knew what it's like to be busy. What the hell did she mean? _

He wanted to delve deeper into why she seemed to emphasize the word "completely" but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was watch Abby pull her away.

* * *

When Olivia walked into the cafeteria she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He appeared to look relieved.

_I told myself I would not let what happened earlier happen again…but shit it's happening. I can't put a name to the stirring and fluttering…the heat I feel inside myself when I'm near him. It's just there and I can't control it._

Olivia felt slightly embarrassed when Abby announced that someone forgot to tell her where the meeting was because she knew who that someone was. When he came over and apologized she felt like he wanted to explain further but couldn't.

_I know the exact feeling because if I had any important info I needed to tell him in that moment the same thing would've happened to me. I was right there in that moment with him. I don't know what he was feeling but something definitely affected him too. In my dream world that something is ME._

Before she knew it Abby was pulling her over to the food table. Olivia set her tray down but wasn't really hungry. She grabbed two cookies and sat down next to Abby.

"Hey those are no Grandma's Cookies," Abby stated. When Olivia looked at her with a raised eyebrow Abby shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Olivia looked around the room.

"Is everyone here pretty nice?"

Abby gave a little laugh.

"Are there some people I should avoid? Or should I keep to myself?" She asked sounding more on edge than she meant to.

"Not really. Everyone's ok. Some simply have odd personalities. Take Diego Mu oz over there," Abby said as she pointed to a man who looked like he never smiled a day in his life, "He prefers to be called Huck. Teacher, Student, Mailman…_all _call him Huck."

"Why?"

"According to the story he likes to tell, Huck was a code name the government gave him when he was some kind of special agent. That's bullshit though because wouldn't he have to keep that a secret? He's a odd one but kids love him and he is nice when he chooses to talk."

Abby pointed to a handsome man sitting down from them. She turned and looked Olivia in the eyes.

"Stay away from that one. Nothing but a womanizer. His name is Jake and how fitting that he's the gym and sex education teacher. He's probably slept with all three of those teachers drooling around him." Abby said with disgust.

Before Abby could go on Olivia cut in.

"What about Principle Grant?"

"What about him?" Abby questioned back.

"Are there any oddities or things I should know about him?" Olivia asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"No. He's a boring family man. Has an annoying snooty wife, but the most lovable kid! I know Fitz must thank his lucky stars that that kid is not like his mother."

"There must be something special about his wife. I mean he's been married for several years right?"

"Honey, that doesn't mean he's happy." Abby said as if she knew for a fact that he wasn't.

_Interesting. _Olivia thought before chastising herself. _I shouldn't be finding that interesting. I shouldn't even care._

Olivia looked over where Fitz was sitting with Cyrus. She must have sent off a signal because at the exact moment he looked at her and again time stood still.

* * *

Fitz had been trying hard not to look her way but he found he couldn't resist. With her attention being wrapped up in the gossip Abby was probably filling her with he was able to just sit and admire her for bits at a time. Not only did he not want her to know he was focusing in on her but he also didn't want any of the other teachers picking up on anything either. Ben Franklin High was a gossip mill. But when he turned his head the next time and caught her looking back everything seemed perfect.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he was annoyed by the snapping noise and movement in front of his face.

"Fitz everyone's settled down lets get this meeting over and done with," Cyrus said with annoyance in his voice.

"Right," Fitz replied as he gave his head a shake as if that would completely clear his thoughts of Olivia.

"First I want to say absolutely no more jokes about Sally when you are around the kids. No mentions of nuthouses, loony bins, psych wards….anything."

"Or the two-bit whorehouses she found out her devout husband loves to visit that put her in the nuthouse," Cyrus said with a burst of laughter, "I'm glad the bitch is gone!" Several teachers laughed.

"Who mailed those pictures to her Cyrus?" Jake knowingly asked.

"How should I know? It's nice though that someone out there was trying to help her see the evils of her husband's ways" He answered with a chuckle.

"That's enough Cyrus." Fitz said sternly.

Abby whispered to Olivia, "Fitz is really the only person who Cyrus remotely listens to. He's really the only person Cyrus admires."

Olivia nodded before focusing back on the Principle.

_Would it be odd if I referred to him as Fitz? I better not. Principle Grant will probably have to do for awhile._

* * *

"Quickly I want to talk about the homecoming dance. Remember the dance is Friday while the parade and game are Saturday. Please try to attend at least the game and be supportive of our guys. This might be the one they win," he said dryly.

"About the dance we need one more chaperone since Sally is no longer here. Anyone care to volunteer or do I have to be mean and assign someone."

_If no one raises their hands…I already know who I'm going to assign the job to._

* * *

Abby elbowed Olivia. "I'm going to be there. Come on…do it! Even Mr. VIP will be there," she added with a wink.

_Either this girl is an expert at picking up on things or how I'm feeling inside is appearing obvious to others on the outside. Jeez I hope it's not the latter._

* * *

Fitz was about to announce who the lucky person was when he saw that lucky person raise their hand.

_Is she seriously volunteering?_

"Ms. Pope you're willing to be a chaperone? Your first week?" Fitz tried to act as if he was worried about it instead of completely excited about it.

"Um Yes…Sure. I have no problem with it unless _you_ don't think it's a good idea?" She replied as if daring him to say it was a bad idea.

"NO," Fitz cleared his throat, "no…I think it's a fine idea." Fitz said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you for volunteering."

* * *

Principle Grant discussed a couple other things but Olivia was already trying to figure out what she was going to wear…

_As a chaperone…_

_To a high school dance…_

_I must be desperate._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle Within

Olivia grabbed a box out of her car and headed towards the doors of the school. During the staff meeting last night she realized she only had one day to set up the classroom how she wanted it to be. As soon as the meeting was over she approached Principal Grant who was gathering up some papers. As soon as he noticed her he stopped what he was doing.

"_Um, Principal Grant, I just realized I haven't set up the classroom the way I wanted. Would it be possible for me to come in tomorrow after school is out to do so?"_

"_Of course! Why don't you come around 3:30. If that works for you."_

"_That's fine. Will you still be there?" She asked out of curiosity._

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm only asking because I'll need to know who to go to in case I have any questions." _

"_Yes, I'll still be there." He said with a smile._

Olivia struggled to grab the door handle and was about to put the box down when the door was opened for her.

"You know if you keep doing this I'm going to grow to expect it. Do you do this for all the new teachers?"

"For about a week in hopes they'll stick around. After a week you'll be on your own."

Olivia laughed. "Well that's good to know."

She headed in the way of the classroom thinking she left him at the door but when she glanced over her shoulder he was right behind her.

* * *

Fitz had found himself pacing in front of the school doors waiting for Olivia to arrive.

_Oh this is just crazy! I need to just head back into my office and stay put. If she comes to me needing some help then I'll do what I can. Otherwise I need to focus on finishing up my work so I can get home. The janitor already knows not to close up until she leaves. There's really no reason for me to be out here…except I really want to see her. Damnit Fitz! _

He looked out of the window and couldn't help the ridiculous grin that appeared on his face when he saw her approaching. Caught up in just looking at her he almost forgot to open the door. It wasn't until he heard her struggling with the door handle that he realized he was there to help her and finally opened the door. He smiled when she asked, "Do you do this for all your new teachers?" He replied with the joke though he knew…

_If I could I would open the door for her every morning just to be the first one to see and talk to her. _

_Wow! I'm turning cheesy._

After their brief chat she wasted no time in heading to the classroom. Fitz found himself following her.

_She probably thinks I'm what the kids call a "creeper," but I can't help being drawn to her. Though I'm not putting any real effort into resisting it. Is it wrong to enjoy the warm feeling I get whenever I'm around her?_

_Oh Fitz you NEED to get this under control. You're married…You're married…YOU ARE MARRIED!_

* * *

Olivia entered the classroom and put the box on one of the desk before heading back out to grab another one.

_Two more trips out to the car then maybe I can shut myself off in this classroom. I don't think I'll be able to get much done with him around. Why does he have to be so damn handsome and nice all the time? Why do I feel like if he touched me right now I'd lose all control? I need to somehow get rid of what I'm feeling. I won't be able to work here if I have to see him everyday and not be able to act on anything. And why would I even want to try? This could all be one sided. I think I'm going CRAZY! _

"Olivia…?" She jumped when he called out her name.

"Oh. I was just thinking over what I want to do. I need to get the rest of my stuff though before I can start."

"Let me help you."

_Damn._

"Alright. Ok. I just have two more boxes in my car."

When they reached the car Olivia thought she would grab one box and him the other, but he insisted on carrying both.

"Guess I'm going to be holding the door for you now."

"Finally someone's going to return the favor." he said with a laugh.

Though neither talked again until they reached the classroom it was a comfortable silence between them.

"Well, thanks for saving me two trips."

"No problem." He replied before surprising her by sitting on top of one of the student desk.

"You know you don't _have _to stay with me. I'm pretty sure I can handle setting up this classroom by myself." Olivia said.

"You do know you can call this _your_ classroom and I know I don't have to stay I _want _to stay. If that's alright with you…"

_How can I say no?_

* * *

Fitz was relieved when Olivia said it was alright for him to stay. For a while he just watched her move about the classroom with ease. He couldn't stop watching her.

_I feel like I should at least pretend to have a purpose here other than being a "creeper."_

"How can I help you?"

"By not looking at me that way."

Olivia immediately stopped what she was doing.

_Oh shit! How could I say that? _

"I'm so…" she started but was quickly interrupted.

"How else am I supposed to look at you?" He asked. "Should I look at you as if I don't find you attractive? I could try. I would fail but I could try."

Olivia stood facing away from him…Stunned.

" You know I should head back to my office and get some work done. I have to be heading home soon. I'll see you Monday Ms. Pope."

He didn't even wait for her to reply before he left. Olivia slumped into one of the desk.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

On the way home Fitz couldn't believe himself.

_I just put myself and definitely her in an awkward situation. That was not professional at all. She could probably slap a lawsuit or something on me for stalking alone. I couldn't help myself. I should've just apologized. Why didn't that come to mind? Instead I admitted out loud to her and myself that I can't help but find her attractive. She knows I find her attractive! Monday may be the first day that I don't want to see Ms. Pope. _

When Fitz pulled into the driveway of his house he took a couple minutes to try to clear his head before going inside.

_She might completely forget what I said by the time Monday rolls around. _

He desperately wanted to believe that. With a loud sigh he exited his car and walked inside.

"Daddy! Guess what?" Jerry practically screamed.

"What? What?"

"All my friends loved my Ninja Turtles shirt! Jeffrey even said it must be a special one because his mom never said his Ninja Turtles were on steroids. That's cool isn't dad?"

Fitz looked over at Mellie and frowned.

"Mellie you do realize that any calls we get from teachers or parents about steroids will be directed your way…"

Jerry mimicked his dad's facial expression. "Is this a bad shirt? Am I going to get in trouble if I wear it again?"

"No, not all at buddy. It's way too cool."

"Good cuz I'm gonna wear it again tomorrow!" With that Jerry rushed off towards his room.

"Way to go Fitz. Now I'm going to have to get up early and fight with him about putting on the type of clothes he _should_ be wearing."

Fitz got up to grab himself a drink. Something he always needed when he was around Mellie.

"He's 7yrs old. Let him wear what he wants to wear. As a child he should not be stressing over what to wear. In fact I hope he never does. As he grows up he'll learn the necessary occasions where a suit and tie are appropriate."

Mellie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure I can't wait till he shows up to his graduation wearing jeans with holes in them and a Toy Story t-shirt."

_How did I come to marry this woman? I really don't understand how I ended up here. Well if I'm honesty with myself…I do know. If only I could rewind the last 8 or 9yrs. Still have Jerry eventually but with someone completely different. Someone like…_

* * *

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned around at the bar. "Abby?"

"Yes you remembered! I didn't know you came here. I never remember seeing you before. Of course you usually don't notice people that you're not looking for," Abby paused to think for a second, "though you just moved here not too long ago so that could be another explanation. I don't know but I'm glad to see you!"

_This girl can really talk. _

"It's nice seeing you too. I've only been here a couple times." Olivia said as she looked around the bar.

"I'm actually here to meet a friend. I pointed him out to you yesterday but I introduced you to so many people you might not remember him. His name is Harrison Wright and he's the 10th grade Speech teacher."

Olivia actually did remember Harrison out of everyone she met. He seemed the complete opposite of Abby. He came off as very cool, relaxed, and calm.

"Here he is! HARRISON OVER HERE!" Abby called out. "We usually sit at the same table so he wouldn't know to look for me over here. We're regular Friday-Nighters."

"Hey Abby," He said before noticing Olivia, "Oh you're the new English teacher…Olivia Pope right?"

_I can already tell he's a smooth talker. _

"Yes that's me. Nice to see you again." She said as she extended her hand.

Harrison gently shook her hand. "Would you like to join us?"

_After the shocker earlier I need to relax and take a time-out from everything and everyone. But I don't want to come off as rude or antisocial. In fact these two could possibly turn out to be really good friends._

"Sure."

"Did you get your classroom all situated?" Abby asked once they were all seated and had their drinks.

"Yep. Took a couple hours but I got it done."

_Despite the presence of a certain Principle._

"Good. I know we just met yesterday but I already feel like we're going to become good friends. You know how you can just feel things when around certain people? You just know like 'hey I feel a really good connection with this person we might just get along'."

_Oh Abby you have no idea…_

"What's that look on your face?" Abby asked. Olivia looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Harrison look at her face!"

"Oh yeah," Harrison said and acted as if he was inspecting Olivia, "you got that 'I know that all too well' look."

Olivia let out a nervous laugh.

"It led to trouble didn't it." Abby stated more than asked.

_It just might…_

* * *

Fitz tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't relax his mind or his body.

"Damnit Fitz! Go take a sleeping pill or sleep in the guest room if you're going to toss and turn like this all night!" Said an extremely annoyed Mellie.

"Gladly." He replied.

He wasted no time leaving Mellie alone in the bedroom.

_I should stay in the guest room every night. _He thought though he knew Mellie had nothing to do with his trouble sleeping and sleeping in the guest room wasn't going to solve the problem either.

_Maybe a little T.V. will help take my mind off of today. _

He flipped through every channel several times before shutting the T.V. and throwing the remote down in frustration.

_One woman. One…Woman…is taking over my mind. One woman with beautiful big brown eyes, dark black hair that skims the top of her shoulders, the fullest most delicious lips I've ever seen, and hips that move to with a perfect rhythm. _

_I feel like I have to have her. I want to…need to get to know her. It's just like those T.V. shows where the devil is on one shoulder and the angel is on the other. I have a battle going on inside and I think I know which side is going to win out. _

_Right or Wrong if Olivia gives me a chance…I don't think I'll be able to say no. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Control

"Ok, tell me again why we are doing this?"

"Because I don't have anything to wear." Olivia answered as she browsed through dresses with Abby.

She ended up having a wonderful night with Abby and Harrison. It was relaxing yet full of laughter. When she got up the next morning it hit her that there's something she needed to do.

_I must get a dress for homecoming. I want to go there looking nice. Not for anyone special of course. It's simply wanting to wear something new for a fun occasion. _

She almost had herself convinced of that.

Not wanting to go shopping by herself she decided to call Abby.

"_Hello Abby?"_

"_Hey Olivia! Did you have fun last night? You seemed to be having fun. I hope you had fun."_

"_I had a great time last night," Olivia reassured her, "thanks for letting me join you and Harrison." _

"_No problem. Is there something you need?" Abby asked._

"_I was, um, wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me?" Suddenly Olivia felt like it might be a dumb idea._

"_Sure. What are you dress shopping for? Do you have a special date? Uh oh who's the lucky guy? Do I know him? If not you're going to have to tell me all about him!"_

"_No," Olivia laughed, "I just need something to wear to the homecoming dance on Friday."_

"_You want to dress shop for homecoming? Why?" Abby asked with confusion in her voice._

"_I just thought it would be fun. You don't have to but I'd thought I'd ask."_

"_Ok. Let's do it! Where do you want to meet?"_

* * *

"That one seems fine Olivia."

"I want something _more _than fine." Olivia could feel herself getting frustrated at not having found the right dress.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "It's just a high school dance. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one." Olivia quickly replied. She watched as Abby held up a dress to herself then shook her head and picked out another one. Olivia smiled.

"Who are _you_ trying to impress?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not shopping for a dress for homecoming I'm just looking for something new to wear for a date tonight."

"A date with you?"

"I already told you about him." Olivia looked at her with confusion. "Leo Bergen."

"Huh? I know I had a couple drinks but I could've sworn you described him as a disgusting barely human being who made his living getting criminals off and completely destroying the justice system. In fact when talking about him I'm pretty sure you used the word disgusting about five times."

"Yeah, but he's great in bed." Abby said with a laugh then got serious. "You remember when I said there's just some people you have that connection with. Well he's one of those people. There's just something between the two of us that I can't explain. He's like an irritating pimple that I can't get rid off."

"You're are too much Abby. I'm glad you came shopping with me."

"Yes, back to the shopping. Who are you trying to impress?" Abby asked again.

Olivia grabbed a dress off the rack. "I think I'll try this one." She said before rushing off to a dressing room.

It took her awhile but Olivia believed she finally found the perfect dress.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked Abby.

"Oh, I love it! It's just right. Simple and beautiful. It's fits you perfectly."

Olivia turned around to look at herself in the big mirror outside the dressing room. She adored the dress.

_This is amazing! Coral is not one of my favorite colors but this pastel version looks great! I love the cap sleeves and how the dress is fitted at the top and then flares out just above my knees. _

"I love that it's belted too!" Abby added.

"Me too! It's thin so it's not overpowering the dress and I love the gold color. I just love the whole thing! This is definitely the one! I just need some gold high heels and I'm set."

Olivia observed herself one more time in the mirror.

_He's going to love this. I just know it._

* * *

Olivia ended up spending most of the day hanging out with Abby before she had to leave to get ready for her date.

"I can't believe you didn't pick out a dress." Olivia told her as they reached their cars.

"Why spend all that money on a new dress when Leo's just going to rip it off." Abby told her with a wink. "Call me tomorrow Ok?"

"Ok. I'll talk to you then. Bye Abby and thanks again." Olivia said before they got in their cars to leave.

Olivia had a wonderful Saturday night of watching old movies, eating popcorn, and drinking wine. Sunday was a different story. She tried to distract herself all day. She had a long chat with Abby who gave her nothing but words of encouragement but by nightfall Olivia was nothing but a bundle of nerves. Olivia looked at the clock. 10:05.

_I have to get out of here. I need some fresh air. A long walk might help me to relax. The park a few blocks near the river would be a great place to walk to and simply try to chill out._

Olivia changed out of her PJ's and headed out the door. It was a beautiful cool night with the moon seeming as if it were just within reach. When Olivia reached the park she decided to find a quiet bench to rest on. After walking off the main park path Olivia found the perfect spot.

_This is beautiful. _She thought as she rested on the bench under the willow tree. She took the time to close her eyes and just breath in the cool air.

* * *

"Fitz did you get Jerry to sleep?" Mellie asked as Fitz walked out of his son's room.

"Yes, it only took a couple stories. In fact by the middle of the second one he was out."

"Well you have more patience than I do. I swear that child drives me nuts on purpose."

"That's because it's so easy to do." Fitz said with a laugh.

Mellie grabbed herself a drink. "Right because you're the perfect parent. Made to be a father."

"Pretty much. If you put more effort into spending time with Jerry you would understand him better. You should join Jerry and I at the football game this Saturday."

_I highly doubt she will but it's a nice jester to offer. If she does go she'll probably drive me nuts but she really does need to spend more time with Jerry. _

Mellie gave a sarcastic laugh. "You know I hate sports. Anyways I doubt you sincerely want me to go but I might surprise you and do so."

"Sure Mellie. Hey, I'm going out for my walk. If…"

"I know call you if anything happens. Fitz it's the same thing every week. Maybe if you didn't talk to me like I'm an incapable teenager Jerry would have more respect for me."

_Well, maybe if you didn't act like one…we'd all have a little more respect for you. _

"Bye Mellie." Fitz said as he closed the door. Every Sunday night after he put his son to bed because Mellie always failed to do so, he went for a walk to the park to relax.

_Time to get ready for another week. Though this week is going to be vastly different. I've never been nervous to go to work before. I've had no reason to but now that's changed. Once I get to my spot I need to think up some kind of game plan for tomorrow. Go over different scenarios of what to do when I see Olivia. Preparation is the key. It will be the key for every time I know I'm going to see her. _

Fitz was already attempting to do so when he noticed a person sitting in his spot.

_What the hell? No one is ever in my spot. That's why it's my perfect place to think. _

He was about to turn around when out of curiosity he decided to see who the person was.

_If it's someone I've seen before around the park maybe I can kindly ask them to leave. _

He stopped in his tracks when he came around the bench.

"Shit!" Fitz said not realizing he had said it out loud.

As soon as he said it her eyes popped wide open.

"Principal Grant?" She asked. He could hear the mixture of confusion and astonishment in her voice.

"Um, Hi Olivia. How…How…How are you?"

_Oh well that's embarrassing. I don't know whether to run or see if she minds me staying unless she decides to leave. That would be somewhat of a relief but mainly disappointing._

* * *

Olivia had been somewhat leaning back on the bench but now she sat completely upright.

_I can't believe this. _She thought as he asked how she was.

_I'm freaking out is how I am. Actually caught up between being freaked out and pleasantly surprised. _

"I'm doing alright. Just thought I get some fresh air before the big day."

_Partly true. _

Olivia decided to take a chance and asked, "Do you want to join me?"

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe what she had said. "Excuse me?"

Olivia smiled. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." He replied trying to sound calm.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I take a walk here every Sunday night. It helps me to clear my head and prepare for the week. Basically you're in _my _spot." He told her.

"Well Principal Grant now it's my spot. Unless you want to share…"

Fitz pretended to think it over. "I'd be willing to share if you're willing to pay $100 per visit."

Olivia laughed.

_Oh how I love that laugh… _

"In that case Principal you can have it. I'm sure I can find another one."

"Not as good as this one." Fitz said as he casually put his left arm across the back of the bench.

* * *

Olivia felt like she was in control until he placed his arm on the bench behind her. Instinctively she almost slid in closer to him but caught herself.

_It seems like the natural thing to do. To get a closer…_

* * *

Fitz watched her carefully he could feel that he had put her on edge. He couldn't help but want to do more. He moved a little bit closer to her.

_I feel like there's heat radiating off of her body or is that me? I'm tempted to take this a little further but that would spell doom for me._

* * *

Olivia felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. She tried desperately to get her breathing back to normal.

_What do I do? He's so close. Ever so tempting. I need to get back in control. _

Olivia moved slightly away from him and managed to look him in the eyes.

"You know Principal Grant I don't think you want me to find another spot. I think you'll share this one with me for free."

He gave her that charming yet mischievous smile.

"What makes you say that?"

Olivia smiled right back at him. "Because Principal _I_ have something _you _want." With that she stood up and started to walk away. She stopped when she heard him say.

"You know Ms. Pope…you can call me Fitz."

"Of course I can. Bye _Principal_ Grant." She said without glancing back.

_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. _She thought as she walked away. _I might've pushed the envelope just a little to far…but I had fun doing it._

* * *

Fitz sat there stunned and completely turned on.

_I thought I had everything in control. Damnit! I guess this means another night in the guest room…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broken Focus

Olivia didn't get much sleep Sunday night her mind kept replaying what happened between her and Principal Grant in the park but by the morning she was feeling pretty good.

_Today it's all about my first day of work. I'm not going to let Fitz occupy my mind. I need to get used to my schedule and most importantly take the time to get to know my students. It's time to face reality and reality doesn't include being involved with a married man. Anyways I'll be so occupied by work I doubt I'll have the time to even entertain thoughts of him and I. _

Olivia headed to work full of determination.

* * *

"Come on Jerry. Wake up. Daddy's running late today." Fitz watched as Jerry struggled to open his eyes.

_I never hit the snooze button but I needed that little bit of extra sleep. Not falling asleep till 2am on a Monday morning is a "never can it happen again" lesson! _

Fitz helped his son get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

"Daddy can I have French toast today?"

"Not today kiddo. Daddy needs to hurry off to work so Cereal is the only item on the menu today. Fruity Pebbles sound good?" Fitz asked.

_Please agree to cereal. Please agree to cereal. I don't want to have to be the "bad guy" this morning. _

"Oh alright."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his son on the forehead. "Thank you Jerry! You've just saved me a lot of time." He headed out to the kitchen after making sure Jerry made it into the bathroom.

"Good morning Mellie."

"What happened last night? I woke up during the night and you weren't there. Why did you sleep in the guest room?" Mellie asked with genuine concern.

_She always throws me off when she has these moments of genuine concern. _

"Nothing. I felt that I was going to have another restless night," _due to the fact that I was hard as rock over another woman, _ "and I didn't want to disturb you so I slept in the guest room."

"Oh ok. Did you want me to finish getting Jerry ready?" She asked.

_An unexpected night and an even more unexpected morning. What's going on with Mellie? What going on with me. I'm a little worried. Did I really wake up?_

Trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice Fitz replied "Um…ok…thanks."

"Jerry come say goodbye to your daddy he has to rush off to work." Jerry came running back out of the bathroom.

"Bye daddy!" He said after giving Fitz a hug and a kiss.

"Bye kiddo! Have a good day at school!"

Fitz grabbed everything he needed and headed out the door.

_Today I need to focus on work. Simply do what I've been doing for the last several years and not let anyone affect that. I'm sure if I make it through this week with Olivia then the upcoming weeks, months, and years should be no problem._

* * *

_No gentleman opening the door for me today. _Olivia thought as she entered the school. She looked towards the principal's office for a moment before reminding herself…

_Olivia you said you were going to focus on work! You know it's all a waste to even think about him. Move on! _

Olivia settled down into her classroom and was ready when the homeroom kids started to filter into the classroom.

"You're the new teacher?" A small girl who looked as if she still belonged in elementary school asked.

Olivia nodded and waited for everyone to sit down before introducing herself.

"My name is Ms. Pope and I am your new homeroom teacher and the new 9th grade English teacher."

A boy in the back of the classroom chuckled, "Wow, they wasted no time in finding someone to replace Ms. Langston. You know she's in the nuthouse? I think Vice Principal Beene drove her over the edge and he'll do the same to you if you're not careful…"

"What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Benjamin Grime. But you can call me Benny G!"

The students in the classroom laughed.

Olivia walked back to where Benjamin was sitting. "I think not Benjamin. You see this is not your classroom. I don't do what you say. I can tell you're the type who tries to get by on laughs to fit in, but that's not going to work in here. I'm sure there's some teachers who just let you talk all you want. I'm not going to be one of them. Some say you have to earn respect and I understand that but I demand respect. Do you know why I have the power to do that?"

The boy shook his head and shrunk back in his seat as Olivia got in his face. "Because I'm the _best _at what I do. That's not arrogance. That's fact. If you challenge me by trying to make jokes or scare me because I'm new you'll find that it won't work. If you choose to go up against me be prepared to _lose_. Do you want to lose Mr. Grime?"

"Uh…Uh…no."

"Then get your act together because I don't want you to lose." With that Olivia walked back to the front of the classroom.

"I really want you to enjoy being in this classroom. I want everyone's mornings to start off on a positive note. I don't want to have to be the mean and grumpy teacher. I want to get to know you and look forward to seeing your lovely faces in the morning. Even yours Mr. Grime." Olivia said with a smile and received a shy smile from him in return.

"Now first I need to get to know your names. So, make sure where you're sitting where you want to stay because I'm going to make a seating chart in order to help me out. Ok?" All the students nodded.

_Whew! Way to go Liv!_

By Wednesday Olivia had her schedule down pat and knew all the kids in her classes names.

It was the end of the day and Olivia was gathering her things to head home.

_I'm doing it! Classes are going great. I'm enjoying myself. And most of all I'm staying focused! _

Olivia only ran into Principal Grant a few times and though she felt those stirrings inside of her she managed to remain calm and professional. Though if honest with herself she was longing to see more of him.

She had just gotten her things together when she heard someone say her name.

"Ms. Pope."

Olivia turned around and smiled. "Hi, Sammy! Are you about to head home? I heard you got a new car."

Sammy's cheeks turned red as he nodded his head and smiled.

Samuel Patterson was a Junior from her homeroom class in the mornings. He was extremely shy and rarely talked. Olivia watched him as he stood fidgeting in front of her.

"Is there something you need help with Sammy?"

"Not really," he said in a low voice, "I was, um, just wondering if you would be my, um, date to the homecoming dance?" Olivia had to hold back a chuckle.

_How do I say no and not break his heart? _She asked herself. _I don't want to discourage him from having the courage to approach someone else about this or anything in life. He's such a sweet and sensitive kid._

* * *

Fitz was walking down the hallway when he heard voices coming from Olivia's classroom. He stopped outside of the door and stood along the wall. He took a quick peek inside and saw Olivia standing in front of Samuel Patterson.

_Poor guy looks like he's going to piss himself. I heard how Olivia handled class clown Benjamin but Sammy is the farthest thing from that. I can't imagine what he could be getting in trouble for. _

Fitz listened and smiled as he heard Sammy ask Olivia to be his date for the dance.

_Wow, Sammy's got more guts than I could've ever imagined. _

"If I were in high school again with you Sammy I wouldn't have hesitated to say 'Yes.' But seeing as I'm a teacher and you're a student I have to sadly say 'No.' Though I am beyond words flattered! You are the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

Fitz peeked in and saw Sammy raise his head and give Olivia a little smile. "Thanks Ms. Pope. You will be there won't you?"

"I surely will."

Sammy smiled even harder before turning around to leave the classroom.

Fitz backed up and acted as if he was just arriving at the classroom as Sammy left.

"Bye Principal Grant."

"Bye Samuel."

"Hello, Ms. Pope," Fitz said as he walked into the classroom and sat on top of one of the desk.

"Hi Principal Grant. Is there something you need?"

Fitz could tell Olivia was trying hard not to look at him.

"According to you there is." _I shouldn't go here but I'm not of sound mind around her. I shouldn't have even stopped in here I've been doing so well. _

Olivia looked at him puzzled.

"If I remember correctly your exact words were '_I_ have something _you _want.' I'm assuming that want is also a 'need.'"

He tried to read her expression as she continued to look everywhere but at him.

"You do realize were still in the school. Anyone could hear you."

"Then I guess I can't ask you the important question I came here to ask." He said and started to slowly walk away.

* * *

_Just let him go. Who cares what he has to say. _

_Ugh! I do. _

"What question is that?" She asks. Letting her curiosity and him in general get the best of her.

"I wanted to know if you would, um, be my…my date to the homecoming dance?"

Olivia picked up an eraser, looked at him for the first time since he entered the classroom, and threw it at him.

"That's so wrong. I'd rather be his date than yours any day!" She said as she got up to walk past him and out the door.

She felt a hand grab a hold of the right wrist. Immediately she felt a shockwave through her system and she couldn't help the slight shiver that coursed her body.

_Damn I hope he didn't notice that. Let me go…Let me go! _

"Are you sure about the Ms. Pope?" He asked her.

Olivia looked at him and her eyes locked with his.

_Those sparkling blue eyes. Oh someone help me… _

She felt him slightly tug on her wrist and she couldn't help moving closer. He let go of her wrist and reached out to touch her face. Olivia could feel face turning towards his hand…

"Olivia? Are you still here?"

* * *

_I feel the same thing. _Fitz thought as he felt Olivia shiver at his touch. _What would happen if I felt more than just her wrist? Damn I could just get lost in her eyes. If I could… _

He reached out tentatively to caress her face when he heard someone yell "Olivia? Are you still here?"

_Damnit Abby. _

Again he was left with the odd feeling of relief and disappointment at what could've happened. He managed to get up and step away from Olivia as Abby walked in the door.

* * *

At the sound of Abby's voice Olivia let out a sigh when Principal Grant stepped away from her.

"Hey Li-." Abby started before realizing who else was in the classroom. "I'm sorry did I interrupt a meeting or something?"

"No, I was just checking to see how Ms. Pope's week was going so far. Now that I know everything's good I can go home. Bye Ms. Pope. Bye Ms. Whelan."

"Bye Principal." Abby said as she looked at Olivia and then at Fitz as he gave an awkward wave and left.

"Is everything ok? I'm getting a weird vibe. An 'oops I'm sorry I walked in on you having sex' vibe." She said.

"What?" Olivia said with a nervous laugh. "I worry about you sometimes Abby."

"Did you want to get some dinner or is there some unfinished business you have around here…?"

Olivia pretended to look around the classroom and check the folders in her hand before saying, "Nope I'm good. Let's go eat!"

"You worry about me? Ha…I'm worried about _you_." Abby said to Olivia as she followed her out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Homecoming

_Jeez I feel like a freakin' teenager. I wasn't even this excited for my own homecoming. This isn't even about me. I'm a chaperone! Just a simple chaperone. _Olivia told herself as she got ready for the dance. _I'm there to keep an eye on the kids. That's all._

Though she repeatedly told herself what her purpose was at the dance she couldn't rid herself of the eagerness building inside of her. Olivia thought back to what Abby had asked while they were dress shopping.

_"It's just a high school dance. Who are you trying to impress?" "Who" might've been the most intriguing question for Abby but for me it's Why. Why do I care so much what he thinks? Why did I dress shop just for him? Why is he taking over my mind? Why? Why? Why? _

Olivia was frustrated at not being able to answer her own questions but it didn't stop her from making sure she looked amazing before heading out the door.

* * *

"What are you doing Fitz?" Mellie asked as she looked at all the shirts and pants laid out on their bed.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear to the dance."

Mellie burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're putting effort into what to wear to a high school dance. I don't remember you ever doing this before. Is someone from administration coming to inspect you at the dance or something?"

"No," Fitz responded, "I just thought this year I'd do something different. You know, care a little more."

"Whatever you say Fitz. Have a good time at your high school dance but make sure to be back before curfew." Mellie laughed as she left the room.

_Just throw something on. This year's dance is no different from all the other years. So what Olivia's going to be there. I'm pretty sure she's not going through all this trouble to pick out something to wear to a high school dance. _

_This is pathetic. I need to get to the school and see if the kids need any help setting up. _

Despite what he told himself Fitz stood staring at his clothes for another 15min before finally deciding what he was going to wear.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit for you Fitz. You were worse than a woman getting ready tonight." Mellie commented as Fitz headed for the door.

Fitz didn't even want to waste his time responding to Mellie as he walked out the door.

* * *

Olivia smiled when she walked into the gymnasium.

_Wow! The kids did a fabulous job setting this place up. _

She looked all around the gym till her eyes froze on one particular person.

_Ugh! I'm in trouble tonight. _Olivia thought as she looked Principal Grant over.

_Thank God he's has his back to me. Not only to avoid the embarrassment of the shocked look that had to have been on my face but because I'm getting a great look at that ass. I never knew he could wear a pair of pants like that. _

Olivia continued to look him over. She took in the light pink dress shirt and dark gray nicely fitted pants.

_Takes a real man to pull off the color pink. If he were available it would be on tonight. I know that for a fact! _

As if he heard her thoughts she watched as he turned around and grinned mischievously at her. She found herself fidgeting under his heated gaze.

* * *

Fitz was disappointed when he walked into the gym and Olivia was no where to be seen. There was fifteen minutes left till the dance started.

_All the other chaperones seem to be here. Where the hell is she? _

He scanned the room several times but there was no Olivia.

"Principal Grant."

"Yes Melissa?"

"Could you help us set up the snack table? It's the last thing we have to do."

"Of course." Fitz said scanning the room one last time before following the girl.

Fitz was helping the students make final touches when he got a weird feeling.

_I have that odd feeling that someone is watching me. It makes me feel as if I'm paranoid. _

Unable to ignore it Fitz turns around and his eyes immediately fall on the person he's been waiting to see. He could feel a huge smile appear on his face at seeing her.

_Ah she looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful but somehow she's managed to look even more so. _

Fitz could feel a deep longing in himself. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking her over.

_If anyone noticed right now they would find the way I'm looking at Olivia completely inappropriate. I know it. I have to stop but she's so damn beautiful. I mean those legs... _

Olivia's dress stopped right above the knee but what part of her legs Fitz could see was enough to have an effect on him.

He found himself heading in her direction when he suddenly stopped.

_Abby's has to be the biggest cock-blocker EVER! _

He watched as not only Abby but also the speech teacher Harrison walk over to her.

_Well doesn't he seemed thrilled. _

Fitz immediately frowned as he watched Harrison take Olivia's hand in his and bring it up to his mouth to give it a kiss before twirling her around in a circle. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time take over him as he watched Olivia laugh and smile at Harrison.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me. When the hell did they become so close? I don't think I could get away with doing that even if I were in a room alone with her. _

_I'm not jealous. I have no right to be. _He tried to tell himself. _I am NOT jealous._

* * *

Olivia smiled and felt relief when Abby and Harrison came over. They provided a necessary distraction and she loved their company. She laughed when Harrison brought her hand to his lips and then twirl her around.

"You look beautiful Liv! Who are you trying to impress?" He asked.

"That's the same thing I asked her when we went dress shopping!"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."_ Lie #1_

"I just didn't have anything to wear."_ Lie #2 _

"Shit! Don't tell me you're trying to impress Jake!"

Olivia gave him a disgusted look. "Hell no. He's a pig!"

"I'm relieved to hear that. Could it be Huck that she's trying to impress Abby?"

"Stop it or I'm never talking to either of you again!" Olivia said semi-serious.

Harrison and Abby laughed.

"Ok. Ok. We're done," Abby said before adding a warning, "for now."

* * *

The music started and kids were filing in.

"Fitz what are you staring at?" Cyrus asked.

He followed Fitz's gaze. "Oh I see."

"You do?" Fitz asked. Alarmed that Cyrus had figured it out.

"I'll handle it right now!"

Fitz watched in horror as Cyrus approached Olivia, Abby, and Harrison. Seconds later the three walked away from each other clearly annoyed at whatever Cyrus had said..

_Well none of them looked in my direction so I don't think it had anything to do with me._

"What did you say to them?" Fitz asked when Cyrus came back over.

"I told them to break it the hell up. We're not here to have a good time we're here to make sure these kids don't bump and grind!"

"That sounds like a good slogan for all of our teachers whenever there's a school dance." Fitz laughed.

"I'm just saying we have a job to do!"

* * *

Olivia looked at her watch.

_Another hour of this. Every time I walk near Harrison or Abby Cyrus is up my damn ass and I haven't even gotten to talk to the person I went through all this trouble for. Though maybe that's good because the two of us together could set off alarms. _

_I thought he'd be more interested. He's mingled with everyone but me. It seems like he's flat out avoiding me. _

_Ugh! What I need is a break. I'm sure Cyrus will bitch at me later but I really don't care._

Olivia excited the gym and headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Yes, the homecoming committee did a fabulous job this year." Fitz said in response to David Rosen going on and on.

_Great teacher but I need him to stop talking. I'm trying to think of what to do about Olivia. _

Fitz was struggling with whether or not to approach Olivia. He'd been keeping track of wherever she was in the gym without being obvious about it. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not.

_With all these people around it doesn't seem smart to walk up to her especially when I can't keep it together around her. Maybe after the dance- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked over in time to see her walk out of the gym.

"Excuse me David I need to use the restroom."

"Ok, but I'd like to..."

Fitz didn't even hear the rest of what David had to say. He practically ran out of the gym. He looked down one hallway and didn't see her. He was relieved when he managed to see her right before she disappeared around a corner.

_She must be going to the bathroom. There's no exit to leave the building down that way and there's nothing exciting down that way either. _

Fitz decided to wait for her to come back his direction.

_This may be the only chance I have to get a little time alone with her._

Fitz was steadily staring down the hall.

_What the hell is she doing? _

He wasn't sure if she was actually gone for a while or if he was being impatient.

_Finally! _He thought as he saw her coming back his way. As she got closer he stepped out in front of her, grabbed her arm, and pushed her up against the wall in the corner.

"Wh-" was all she could get out before he captured her lips with his .

Fitz was surprised but thankful when he felt her kissing him back.

He kisses her hard not wanting to hold anything back. He takes her bottom lip in his mouth nips it between his teeth before sucking on it till he knows it will be swollen.

Her hands rest down by his hips as he cradles her face in his. When she opens her mouth slightly he waste no time slipping his tongue inside tasting the sweetness of her mouth. He moans when her tongue licks his. Before he knows it their tongues are locked in a battle for dominance. She sucks on his tongue till he feels like he has to give in. He reaches down with his left hand under her dress feeling the smoothness of her thigh for the first time.

_Oh shit I'm in heaven._ Is the only clear thought he has.

Fitz pulls her leg up to wrap it around him and pushes himself against her so she knows exactly what she does to him.

* * *

_I...uh...can't believe this is happening. I just want him...inside of me._ Olivia loses all ability to process her thoughts when she feels the hardness of him through his pants brush up against her very moist panties.

She pulls away from him as his name passes through her lips.

"_Fitz."_

* * *

Fitz nearly loses it when he hears her say his name for the first time. She leans her head back against the wall and he uses the opportunity to attack her neck. He places kisses all over her neck and along her jaw line. She gasps when he nips at her pulse point before sucking the sting away. He runs his hands up and down her smooth thigh loving the feel of it. Not being able to get enough.

* * *

Olivia runs her fingers through Fitz's hair as he runs his tongue along her neck.

Olivia feels herself slipping away when she hears a noise.

_It sounds like giggling._

Suddenly she remembers where she is.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Fitz! Fitz stop! Someone's coming!"

* * *

Fitz hears her but doesn't want to stop. He's forced to when she pushes him away.

_Fuck!_

Olivia's about to move away from him when he stops her and places her against the flattened wall so she is facing the opposite wall.

"Fitz!"

Fitz takes a few steps back and stands in front of her as the giggling and talking get louder. He takes a deep calming breath.

"...yes that is very true Ms. Pope. I agree that lunch time should be expanded."

"Hi, Principal Grant. Hi Ms. Pope." The girls say as they walk by unaware of what took place.

* * *

_Whew!_ Olivia breathes out a sigh of relief.

Her and Fitz stand there looking at each other. Neither knows what to say.

"Um...I guess we...um...both...better get back to the um gym." Olivia eventually says with her heart racing. She stands looking a him for a couple more seconds before walking as quickly as possible back to the gym.

* * *

Fitz lets out a frustrating sigh and looks down at the bulge in his pants.

_What the hell am I supposed to do about this?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Never Again

_I should've gone to one of the other bathrooms to make sure I looked normal. I hope my hair isn't a mess. My dress doesn't seem to be wrinkled. Is it written all over my face that I was just making out with the Principal? What was I thinking? Shit I didn't have time to think. It happened so fast! _

"Ms. Pope have you seen Principal Grant?"

"MS. POPE!."

Olivia jumped at the sound of Cyrus's stern voice.

"Wha- What? Something happen?"

"I was asking if you've seen the principal, but you seem to be in lala land. A little advice for you Ms. Pope don't volunteer for something if you're not going to do the damn job! Now where is the principal?"

_Does he know something? Why is he asking me where he is? _

"I uh don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. Not that I was looking for him or anything. I've just been watching the kids. I only had a momentary lapse. I'm alright. I don't know anything…ok? NOTHING! Now stop badgering me Cyrus and do your own damn job!"

Olivia walked away leaving a stunned Cyrus.

_I'm losing it! I just freaked out on the Vice Principal. I'm truly losing it. Oh I can't wait for this night to be over._

* * *

Fitz shook his head as he washed his hands in the bathroom of the teacher's lounge.

_I can't believe I had to "take care of business" in my office…at my job…in a school! It's official that I'm in trouble and I don't know how to get out of it. _

He splashed some cold water on his face before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom.

_How can I head back into that gym after what just happened? Maybe I should go back to my office until the dance is over. I don't know if I can walk back into that gym knowing she's in there. _

_What came over me? I didn't plan for that to happen. Ugh! She does something to me and it's oh so bad and yet oh so good. Hell she must think I have absolutely no morals. I have strong morals! Some of them are just forgotten when around her. I have to figure out a way to be disciplined. I'm like an out of control horny teenager all over again! _

"There you are Fitz! What the hell happened to you? I feel like I'm chaperoning the teachers more than the kids!" Cyrus said clearly annoyed.

"Cyrus you're too high strung and quite paranoid. Just relax and let the students and the teachers enjoy themselves. You do this at every function. I seriously worry sometimes that you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Yeah yeah yeah…you say that all the time. In one ear out the other. Now where have you been?"

"Just wanted to check something in my office. Calm down. I was just on my way back to the gym."

_So much for hiding out._

* * *

Olivia saw him when he walked back into the gym but immediately averted her gaze. She spent the rest of the night trying to keep her back to wherever he was. Every now and then she'd make eye contact with him and each time it was harder and harder to look away. She was thrilled when 10 o'clock came and the dance was over.

"I guess it's ok for us to socialize now. Drill Sergeant Beene is off duty." Abby said as she and Harrison walked over to Olivia.

"Are you ready to head out?" Harrison asked her.

"I've been ready!"

_Thank goodness I parked near Harrison and Abby. Fitz could be hiding in the trunk of a car out here ready to pop out and do as he wishes to me. _

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the thought of it.

_Damnit Liv that's the problem! You want it! You enjoy it! And that has to stop…NOW! _

_Easier said then done. _

"Do you guys wanna head out to the bar tonight?" Abby asked.

"Sure. I could use a drink…or two…or three." Harrison replied.

Olivia shook her head. "Not me. I just want to go home and get into bed."

"Are you still planning on going to the game tomorrow?" Harrison asked. "How about we carpool? I'll pick everyone up."

"Perfect." Abby said before looking at Olivia.

"Sounds good."

"Alright then. I'll be at your place Liv around 1:30."

"Ok. I'll see you guys then!" Olivia waved at them before getting into her car.

_I wonder if I'll see him at the game?_

* * *

Fitz arrived home wanting nothing more than to collapse somewhere, but as soon as he opened the door he was almost run over.

"Daddy! You're home!" Jerry yelled while simultaneously crashing into Fitz.

"Yeah I'm home kiddo. What are you still doing up?" He asked as he glared at Mellie.

Mellie shrugged her shoulders. "He wanted you Fitz and I didn't feel like arguing with him."

"I bet you didn't even try," Fitz mumbled under his breath.

_I mine as well be a single parent. _

"Did you at least feed our child Mellie? Or do I have to take care of that too at 11 at night? Were you able to give him his bath or did you feel the need to avoid that argument also?"

"Don't even go there Fitz just because I didn't get him to bed. Don't try to make me out as a complete failure. Not everyone can be as perfect as you." She said sarcastically before finishing off her drink and heading towards the bedroom.

Jerry who had been holding onto Fitz the entire time finally let go. "Daddy would you read me 'Where the Wild Things Are'? I promise to go to bed right after!"

"Ok."

It ended up being one and a half books before his son fell asleep. Fitz didn't even want to bother with Mellie. He headed straight for the guest room.

He had just removed his pants when he remember he had left something in the pocket.

It was Olivia's phone number that he had taken from her file in his office.

_It's really late, but maybe I should call her. Try to explain what happened tonight. Possibly apologize. I wish I knew how she was feeling about the whole thing. She didn't seem upset. We made eye contact a few times throughout the rest of the night and I saw nothing in them that said "stay the hell away from me." No, I better let it go for now._

* * *

_Oh when he grabbed my leg and wrapped it around him….the feel of his soft yet slightly rough hands sliding up and down my thigh. His hardness pressing against my moist center. The feel of his tongue rolling against mine. _

"STOP IT!" Olivia yelled out loud in frustration. She looked over at her clock.

_2am._

She had been lying in bed for hours trying to clear her mind and fall asleep.

_Ugh! This is worse than not being able to get a Taylor Swift song out of my head. I think my only option is to take a sleeping pill. I hate that! I always feel shitty when I wake up, but I have to get some sleep. This is ridiculous!_

* * *

Fitz tossed and turned in bed.

_Her moist full lips against mine. The feel of the smoothness of her thigh. My hand gliding ever so close to the source of that overwhelming heat. The way she softly said my name "Fitz"…_

The aching need was driving him crazy.

"STOP IT!" He yelled forcibly.

_There's no way I'll get any sleep if I keep replaying everything in my mind. Such torture to want something so badly that you cannot have. And now that I know it feels even better than I imagined the torture is even worse! _

_I need a drink. As strong a one as exist in this house. _

_Maybe first a cold shower._

* * *

Olivia was sitting outside of her building waiting for Harrison to pick her up for the game.

_I feel kind of guilty about not attending the parade but I mean the game is the important part. _

Olivia felt like shit when she woke up but was thankful for the sleep regardless.

_I'm glad I had the whole morning to get myself together. Hopefully I can just relax this afternoon and enjoy the game and the awesome company I'll have. _

Just as she finished the thought Harrison pulled up. She eagerly hopped in the car.

"Let's roll bitches!"

Harrison and Abby turned around to look at her.

"Go Ben Franklin Patriots!" Olivia shouted.

"What or who's gotten into you this morning?" Abby asked.

Olivia laughed. "Nothing."

Abby raised her eyebrows.

"And _no one_!" Olivia emphasized. "I'm just ready to have a great day with the two of you."

Harrison nodded his head in approval, turned around, and said "Let's roll bitches!"

Suddenly he stopped the car. "Wait how am I a 'bitch' ?"

Olivia and Abby laughed. "Just drive Harrison!" Olivia said.

* * *

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes Jerry. Did you go to the bathroom?" Fitz asked.

"Yesssssss! I even pooped! Can we go now?"

Fitz laughed. "Ok Ok we can go!"

"Wait for me!"

_No way! You have got to be kidding me! _Fitz thought as he turned around in horror to see Mellie.

She gave a wicked smile. "I've decided to take you up on your offer and go to the game with you. I'm so excited to watch the Liberty Bells!"

"Daddy what are the liberty bells?" Jerry asked.

"I have no idea."

"Isn't that the name of the team. I mean doesn't that have to do with Ben Franklin?" Mellie asked.

"Our team is called the Patriots Mellie." Fitz said.

Jerry let out a huge laugh. "Really mommy? You don't know the name of the team?"

"Well, on the way there you can tell me all about the team and this sport." Mellie told him as she grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

_This could turn out to be a nightmare. I was sure she wouldn't want to come! She's only doing this to be an ass by driving me nuts. This has nothing to do with wanting to spend more time with Jerry._

* * *

"Are these seats alright?" Olivia asked Harrison and Abby.

"Yeah these are good!" Abby said.

After sitting down Olivia looked at her friends with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"I never asked what our team's record is."

Harrison frowned when Abby burst into laughter.

"Let's just say we wouldn't have stood a chance in the war." Abby answered through her laughter.

"Wow!" Olivia said.

_This game might be a shit show! _

Olivia was having a great time and she finally felt completely relaxed for the first time in a while. Until she heard Harrison say, "No way!"

Abby followed Harrison's gaze. "Holy hell! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"What? What?" Olivia asked before she followed both of their gazes.

_No Way! Is that who I think it is? _Olivia asked herself as she watched Fitz climb up the steps followed closely by a woman and young boy.

"I've never seen Mellie Grant attend a football game. Actually any school sports event. Actually any school event that isn't some kind of fancy dinner or graduation." Abby said.

"_That's_ Mrs. Grant?" Olivia asked.

_She's beautiful._

Abby nodded just as they approached.

"Hey Principal! How ya doing?" Harrison asked.

"I'm doing alright."

"HARRISON!" Olivia heard the little boy shout.

"What's up little man?"

"Daddy can I sit with Harrison and Red?"

Olivia noticed Abby roll her eyes.

_This is Fitz's son? After what happened last night I'm now meeting his wife AND son. How fucked up is this? Why bring them over here? _

As if he knew what she was thinking Fitz said "Jerry _demanded_ that we sit near you guys. Mellie you remember Harrison, Red…I mean Abby, and this is the new 9th grade English teacher Olivia."

Olivia feigned a smiled and shook Mellie's outstretched hand as she glanced at Fitz and thought to herself…

_Never again. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8The Game

"Aww Fitz is she the reason you spent hours getting ready for the dance last night?" Mellie asked as she let go of Olivia's hand.

Fitz turned towards her with a look of horror on his face.

_I can't believe she just said that! _

Mellie let out a laugh. "Calm down. I'm just teasing you."

"Ha! Mellie's always been a kidder." He said as he practically pushed Mellie onto the bench directly below Olivia, Harrison, and Abby.

_I knew this was going to be a nightmare! If not for Jerry's begging I would not have sat anywhere near Olivia. Hell, I was considering sitting on the visitors side! I can't even look at Olivia. What she must be thinking after what happened last night and now meeting my family. It can't be good. _

"Daddy can I sit with Harrison and Red?" Jerry asked Fitz again. " I'll be right behind you!"

"But the only reason mommy came with us was to spend time with you. I think you should sit with us. At least for a little a while. Plus didn't you say you would help explain the game to mommy?"

Jerry sighed. "Yes...".

"Oh Fitz! He's not going to have any fun if he has to spend the game sitting with me when he doesn't want to." Mellie told him. "Today's about fun," Mellie said with a smile, "Go ahead and sit with Harrison Jerry."

Jerry mimicked Fitz's puzzled expression before shrugging his shoulders and giving Mellie a hug..

"Thanks Mom!"

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe her ears when Mellie asked Fitz, "Is this the reason you spent hours getting ready for the dance last night?"

_I know she was teasing him, but there had to be some truth to it. Right? _

_The look of horror on his face might've been amusing if I didn't find this whole situation extremely awkward or find myself so damned pissed. _

Olivia looked slowly to her left to find Abby staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Abby told her.

"OUCH!" Olivia yelled before she reached down to check her recently stepped on feet.

"Oh Sorry!" She heard Jerry say as he passed by to sit between Harrison and Abby.

He looked back at her with concern. "I really am sorry.""

Olivia could tell he was sincere

"What's your name again?" He asked her.

_He definitely looks a lot like Fitz. And because of that he's gonna be a lot of trouble when he grows up._

"My name's Olivia and I hear your name is Jerry." She said with a smile.

The boy smiled wide and nodded his head before turning all of his attention to Harrison.

After several minutes of watching Fitz and Mellie Olivia turned to Abby and whispered "Are you sure they're husband and wife?".

"What do mean?"

"Look at them. They're sitting like 5ft apart!"

Abby shrugged, "They're not really the 'lovey dovey' type, but then not every one is."

_Maybe they're just not that way in public. Though they've hardly even look at each other. If I didn't know I would think they were strangers._

"Do they seem happy when their together? Are there any rumors floating around about trouble in their marriage? Especially recently? I mean-" Olivia caught Abby when the 'raised eyebrow' look from earlier returned.

_Whoa! I don't know where that mouth diarrhea came from. I need to calm down on the interest. In fact I think I need to try to stop asking questions altogether. _

_I just want to know why the hell he would make out with me one day and then show up and sit by me with his wife and kid the next! _

"Look the game's starting." Olivia said in an attempt to stop Abby from looking at her.

Abby finally looked away and Olivia let out a sigh of relief. Though when she tried to focus on what was going on on the field she couldn't. Her eyes kept drifting down to Fitz and Mellie.

* * *

"I simply do not understand why any guy would want their hands reaching for a ball under another guy's balls! Who came up with this? And oh my god what parent would be ok with their son catching a ball after the kid who passed it had touched it with the hands he just licked before getting the ball!? Did that guy just spit on the field?"

_Keep it under control Fitz. I know you want to scream but hold it in._

_This has to be a punishment for what I did. There's no other explanation for this kind of torment. _

"Daddy can I play football next year?" Fitz heard Jerry ask behind him.

"May-" was all he got out before Mellie jumped in.

"Over my dead body Jerry. There's no way I'll agree to you playing in a sport where you could easily get hurt all over trying to get a germ infested ball into a painted square!"

"It's a rectangle mommy!"

"Nice to know that money spent on private school is truly worth it." Fitz said with a laugh.

He turned around when he heard a small chuckle behind him followed by some coughing.

* * *

_"It's a rectangle mommy!"_ Olivia replayed in her head leading to a chuckle that she quickly tried to cover up by coughing. When she recovered from her "coughing fit" she nearly gasp when she saw Fitz grinning at her.

_Damn that smile, damn those eyes, damn those slightly rough hands, damn that ass...just DAMN DAMN DAMN!_ Olivia thought as she forced herself to perch her lips together to keep from smiling back.

"Olivia would you let me play football?"

Olivia was stunned when she realized who asked her the question.

_This kid just met me. Why is he including me in this? Am I meant to get into some kind of trouble today? Be exposed because of what I did with his dad?_

"_Ms._ Olivia is_ not_ your mother. If I say you can't play football then you can't play!"

_What a bitch!_

As if Olivia had said it out loud Mellie glared at her before turning back around.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go grab some food. Do either of you want anything?" Olivia asked not at all bothered by Mellie's glare.

"No thanks," Harrison said.

"I have to use the restroom so I'll walk down with you." Abby said as she followed Olivia down the stairs.

* * *

"_Ms._ Olivia is_ not_ your mother..." Fitz felt himself cringe when Mellie spoke those words.

_Oh Jerry. Of all people to throw in the mix._ Fitz cringed again when he saw Mellie glare at Olivia.

_Mellie hates when Jerry asks other parents their advice on things after she says 'no' though she's never been rude in front of their faces. Sure once out of their presence she has a fit about it but to say what she said and glare at Olivia as if it were her fault is unexplainable even in Mellie terms._

_Never again will I even jokingly suggest her coming with me anywhere where I plan on enjoying myself!_

"Hey guys, I'm going to go grab some food. Do either of you want anything?" He overheard Olivia say.

_Nobody say yes. If I could have a chance to talk to her. Try to find out what's going through her mind...shit!_ He thought when he heard Abby was going to follow her.

_Though the restrooms are ahead of the snack stands..._

"Mellie I'm going to grab something to eat for Jerry and I. Do you want anything?"

"How nice of you to ask," Mellie replied sarcastically, "but no."

"I'd like a hot dog daddy!"

Fitz nodded his head and as casually as he could manage he walked down the stairs.

When he saw Abby head into the ladies room he walked faster till he caught up with Olivia.

"Hey!"

* * *

_I knew at some point we end up talking after being forced by a little kid to sit by each other._

"Hi," Olivia said without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Are you enjoying the game?"

"Let's just say it's been interesting." Olivia told him as she tried to speed up her walking.

_I know I can't out walk him let alone run him but I really don't want to talk right now. Especially when I'm liable to say something I don't really mean and in front of all these people._

Olivia was forced to stop when Fitz stepped in front of her.

"Look Olivia..."

"You do realize we're in front of_ a lot_ people." Olivia warned him.

"I just wanted to quickly ask you something."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What?"

* * *

_I really need to talk to her about what happened last night and I only have one option I can think of in which we could do so privately. _

"I think we should talk about some recent things and I was wondering..." He started in a low voice.

He risked moving closer to her.

_There's no denying the strong attraction between us. The way her breathing hitches when I get closer to her. The heat radiating off of her body is almost overwhelming. If only I could..._

"What?"

Fitz was suddenly torn from his thoughts.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would meet me at the park tomorrow night. Like this past Sunday except on purpose." He said with a slight smile.

* * *

_I don't know...correction...I know that wouldn't be a good idea. _Was Olivia's immediate thought. _Though I am curious as to what he has to say about the whole thing. _

"I'm not sure if I can. I might be busy."

Olivia watched as he seemed to think over what she said.

_He knows I'm lying. _

"Well, as I told you I go to my spot to start off every week. So, if whatever you have planned is canceled I'll be there." With that he walked away from her.

"It's _my _spot too now!" Olivia couldn't help saying.

Olivia let out a sigh of defeat when he turned back and gave her his signature mischievous grin.

Olivia turned to head towards the stand with the pizza when she felt a tug on her arm.

_Really Fitz? _

She was caught off guard when she turned around and saw Abby standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"What's going on _Olivia_?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. Trying to sound and look confused.

"Don't bullshit me Liv. I know something is going on between you and..." Abby nodded off in the direction Fitz had walked off in.

"I don't know."

Abby shook her head. "I'll make you stand here as long as it takes for you to answer my question honestly."

"I mean it Abby! I really don't know what's going on!"

Abby looked closely at her for a few seconds before she said, "I believe you but what the hell? Why didn't you tell me that something was going on that you don't know about is going on but is going on?"

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Olivia asked as she looked around at the crowd.

"I guess it can wait until after the game." Abby said with a childish pout.

"You _can't_ tell Harrison about this!"

"I won't need to." Abby said.

Olivia gave her a puzzled expression.

"He'll find out all on his own. If he hasn't already." She said with a wink. "See ya back at our seats. No escaping!"

* * *

Fitz handed Jerry his hot dog and sat back down next to Mellie.

_I can survive another 30min. I think. _

"It took you a long time to grab a couple hot dogs." Mellie said.

"Mellie half time had started and there were lots of people in line. Not counting the crowd I had to go through to get there and back."

_I hope Olivia comes to the park tomorrow night. I want to talk to her not just about last night but about anything... _

Fitz paused when he saw Abby coming up the stairs.

_Where's Olivia and why is Abby looking at me with that weird grin? Is there food on my face?_

Fitz quickly picked up his napkin and wiped his face.

"Mellie do I have something on my face?"

"If you don't count that dumb expression then no."

Fitz was ready to fire back when he heard Abby yell "Liv! So glad you made it back ok."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to take_ my _spot." She said as she glanced at him.

He smiled.

_She just might show up tomorrow night..._


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say that I was hoping to reach one part in the story this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. I'm trying to keep each chapter about the same length so I had to clear some things out in this one first. I hope you stick with me though and enjoy reading. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up so far! It's truly amazing!**

Chapter 9 Will She/Won't She

"Jerry stop jumping up and down. People are going to think you're some kind of monkey."

"I'm just cheering on the team. There's lots of people doing the same thing!"

"Doesn't make it any less annoying."

Olivia looked over to see Jerry slowly sit down.

_How can this woman be such an ass? Especially to her own kid. It's a football game it's supposed to be fun. It's bad enough she doesn't plan to ever let him play. At least let him enjoy watching it. _

_This may be out of line but right now I could care less. _

"Jerry would you like to go down to the sideline with me to watch the game? We can jump around all we want down there. Is that ok?"

Before Mellie could respond Fitz said, "Of course."

"Come on buddy!" Olivia said before she took Jerry's hand and they rushed down the steps together.

* * *

_Wow! _Fitz thought as he happily watched his son cheer with Olivia on the sideline.

_Seems so natural. Normal. She's amazing with kids. She's amazing period._

_It's a shame though because that really should be his mother down there enjoying this time with him. _

_Hell, why am I sitting here with Mellie? If not for Olivia this would be a lot worse. I'm going to join them and have some fun! _

"Where are you going?" Mellie asked him.

"I'm going to cheer on the team with Jerry. I'm not having any fun up here."

* * *

_This sure is good exercise! I don't need to go to the gym ever again. All I need is to hang out with this 7yr old. _

Olivia looked down when she noticed Jerry was no longer jumping up and down. He had a look of concern on his face when he asked her "Do we look like monkeys?"

_If I could slap his mother right now I most certainly would._

"Maybe, but who cares. Monkey's are amazing! In fact they're one of my favorite animals. I love how they swing from tree to tree and make those silly noises like Ooh Ooh Ah Ah Ooh Ooh Ah Ah!"

She smiled when he broke out in laughter.

_I kind of want to adopt this child. _She thought with a laugh of her own.

"What so funny?" Olivia heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She turned around to find Fitz standing within a couple feet of her with a wide grin on his face. She couldn't resist smiling back at him or stop that warm feeling she gets inside whenever he's around.

* * *

_I love catching her off guard. She doesn't have time to hide how she's feeling._

"Olivia was making monkey noises!" Jerry told his dad.

Fitz raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

_I wonder what sounds she makes in bed..._

He watched as her cheeks blushed.

_She must've read my mind._

"Olivia's so cool dad! Do the noises for my dad!"

Olivia blushed even more. Fitz decided to let her off the hook. "How about we watch the game. Look our team is in the red zone!"

Fitz leaned closer to Olivia.

"We only make it into the red zone about twice a year." He told her.

"Guess I can't miss this then. Let's get to that cheering Jerry!"

_I'm thankful to Mellie for Jerry, but damn I wish I met Olivia sooner._

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled over the loud speaker.

"They did it Olivia! Did you see that dad?"

Olivia bent down and gave Jerry a huge hug. "It must have been our cheering."

Jerry smiled and nodded his head. "I'm going to ask Harrison if he saw that!" He said before he ran back towards the bleachers.

When Olivia turned back around she thought about the moment when Fitz whispered to her.

_Feeling his warm breath on my ear. Shit I had to fight hard not to quiver. I need a thirty foot pole between us._

"Thank you so much." She heard Fitz say. "I don't think he would've had this much fun if it weren't for you."

Olivia laughed. "I don't think_ I_ would've had this much fun without him. I mean 45 to 7 isn't much of a game."

"Hey there's till a minute left!" He told her. She could tell he was fighting hard to keep a straight face.

_How did this man end up with Mellie? They seem like polar opposites. Maybe there is something she keeps hidden from the world that makes her a great person to be married to. I doubt it but there has to be something._

Olivia tried hard to focus on what was left of the game.

_Is he moving closer to me? Does he not understand that his wife is probably watching us like a hawk? Does he not understand what his closeness does to me? _

The warmth inside of her was quickly finding it's way to one particular area_._

_Deep breath. Just take a deep breath and pull yourself away._

"I better go gather my things. Only a few seconds left." She managed to say with a steady voice.

* * *

_I can't help being drawn to her. I know Mellie is watching closely. I can sense it but Olivia's like a magnet._

"I better go gather my things. Only a few seconds left." Fitz heard her say.

"Don't forget to think about Sunday." He whispered before she walked away.

Fitz watched her walk towards the bleachers.

_Mmmm...the way those hips sway and that ass in those jeans are almost too much. _ Fitz just caught himself in time to prevent himself from licking his lips.

_I think I'll wait a little before I head back up. I should find something to do so it doesn't seem like I continued to stay down here for her. The coach is still on the field I'll go congratulate him on the team managing to actually score in a game._

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go?" Olivia asked.

_I want to spend as little time around Mellie as possible._

"Yeah let's head out." Harrison said. "I'll see you soon Jerry."

Jerry gave Harrison a hi-five before looking at Olivia. "Will I see you too?"

"I sure hope so." She told him.

"Do you even care about me anymore?" Abby asked Jerry.

"Of course I do Red." He gave Abby a big hug and then gave Olivia one.

Right as they were about to leave Mellie stood up and held her hand out to Olivia.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Olive."

_I really need to get away from her before I do something that I'd only regret because it would be in front of students, parents, and staff. _ _She should feel lucky for that. _

"It's Olivia and thank you." She said and headed down the steps.

_I can't even bring myself to lie and say it was a pleasure meeting her. I can't do it. _

"Ok, let's go. Bye Mrs. Grant." Harrison said.

"Bye Mrs. Grant." Abby followed.

* * *

_What happened?_ Fitz thought as he passed Olivia on the steps and noticed the angered look on her face. He looked up to see a smirk on his wife's face.

_Mellie. _

"Mommy called Olivia...Olive." His son told him. "She called her a piece of food. First the football team's name and now this." Jerry said shaking his head.

_Does Mellie suspect something? She's been so rude to Olivia today. Maybe it just has to do with Jerry taking to Olivia. I hope that's all it is._

* * *

Olivia wasted no time getting into the car.

"I can't stand that woman! She's such a bitch!"

"It seems she's not a fan of yours either," Harrison said, "and I don't blame her."

"What?" Olivia and Abby said simultaneously.

"What's going on between you and the principal Liv?" he asked.

Olivia looked at Abby. "I told you." She said with a shrug.

"What would give you the idea that there's something going on between Fitz and I."

"First the heated looks going on between the two of you do not say 'Boss and employee'. Second how interested you seem over his relationship with Mellie. Lastly you referred to him as Fitz."

When Harrison saw the shocked look on Olivia's face he started the car and said "I know I could be a profiler on _criminal_ minds."

_This is just great! How many other people suspect something is going on? Harrison, Abby, and I spend a lot of time together maybe that's why their so keyed into the whole thing. Oh and why did he emphasize the word 'criminal'? _

"So your place or mine?" Olivia heard him ask.

"For what?" She asked.

"To talk this shit through. I know you've been stressing over this Olivia. It might help to trust confiding in your friends on this."

_Maybe Harrison's right. It would help to have someone to talk to about some of the things I've been confused over. _

"My place," She finally said, "I have wine and popcorn."

* * *

"Hey kiddo, how would you like to get some ice cream to celebrate the Patriots touchdown?" Fitz asked his son.

"I'd love it!"

Mellie groaned. "Fitz I just want to get home. It's been a long _and_ boring afternoon."

"Well, how about I drop you off at the house and then take Jerry for some ice cream."

Just then Fitz looked down in front of the bleachers and smiled.

_I know what will piss her off._

He headed down the steps. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hello Fitz. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" He asked the school administrator and his neighbor.

"I'm fine as well."

"I was wondering if you would be willing to do me a favor..."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

"I want to take Jerry out for ice cream, but Mellie wants to head straight home. Since you only live a couple houses down would you be willing to take her home?"

_Please say "Yes."_

There was a long pause

"Ok, but you owe me one."

"Thanks, I'll go tell her."

_Mellie can't stand Elizabeth North but she's gonna have to for the 20min drive. That's if they get all green lights._ Fitz smiled the whole way back up the steps.

"Good news Jerry. We can head straight for the ice cream because Ms. North is going to take mommy home."

Fitz had to fight not to smile when he heard Mellie gasp. Before she could protest in anyway he grabbed Jerry and his things and said "Let's go!"

* * *

Olivia set the popcorn on the table and plopped down on the couch.

"How long have you and Fitz had a thing going on? I mean it couldn't have been too long you just got here." Abby said.

_Since the first time I looked up at him after he opened the door for me. _

"We don't really have a 'thing' going on Abby. I think there's some interest there. I mean attraction or chemistry whatever you want to call it between us. I actually thought it might've been one sided until-"

Olivia abruptly stopped talking.

"Until what?" Abby asked she was clearly eager to know.

"...he kissed me at the dance."

_And kissed me some more and wrapped my leg around him so I could feel his hardness through my soaked panties. _

"Where? When?" Harrison asked in disbelief..

"He caught me off guard when I was walking back from the girls bathroom."

"You didn't stop it?"

Olivia looked between Harrison and Abby's curious faces. "It happened so fast and then it was over."

_Some intimate details I want to keep to myself. They're just between me and him. At least on my end of things. _

"Has anything happened since then? Abby asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, though he does want to talk to me about it tomorrow."

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "Is he gonna try to sneak out on his family to meet you?"

"No!" Olivia responded quickly.

_I don't know why I feel offended by that. _

"He likes to take walks sometimes and we happen to like the same park. We ran into each other by accident last week."

_I'm definitely not telling them when or where. Yes I trust them but they don't need to know everything. _

"Olivia I want to tell you up front that I'm not judging you and never will. It's your life but if things were to go further how do you plan to handle it. You can't ignore that he has a wife and a kid. Do you think he'll divorce his wife? Or stay with her and hurt you in the end? I don't want to be negative but you're my friend and I would hate for you to get hurt."

"I obviously don't know the answer to either of those questions. And to be honest I'm not thinking about it right now because there's no certainty that anything more than a one time kiss is going to happen. Believe me I'm not being naive. I understand he's married and has a kid..."

_I just can't help myself right now... _

"...It's hard to answer anything when as I told Abby earlier I don't know what's going on."

"He's not happy in that marriage anyway." Abby said.

_Well I know who's likely to be pro and who's likely to be to con if anything does happen. But even though Abby has a point it doesn't excuse anything. _

"That doesn't mean it's right." Harrison quickly responded.

Abby huffed, "Well, I know that. I'm just stating a fact. Maybe he's finally found someone that he truly likes and will choose to be happy. That's all I'm saying about it...for now."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah let's talk about a lighter subject or watch a fun movie or something."

"Yeah. How about we watch 'Criminal Minds'?"

"I said light and fun Harrison not dark and depressing. The last thing I need is nightmares about some serial killer who turns people into puppets. You know I don't think I'll ever be able to watch Pinocchio again."

Harrison and Abby laughed.

"Oh ok. How about 'Meet the Parents'? Can't go wrong with that."

"That's better." She said.

* * *

Olivia tried to pay attention to the movie. She managed to laugh on cue with Harrison and Abby, but she couldn't get tomorrow off of her mind.

_I shouldn't go. It could only lead to complications. _

_I should go. Find out what last night meant._

_I shouldn't go. Things may get out of hand again._

_I should go. Things may get out of hand again. _

_Where's a damn flower when you need one!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Will She/Won't She Part II

"Hi Jeffrey!" Fitz heard his son call out as soon as they got out of the car.

"Dad could I play outside with Jeffrey for a little bit?"

_That sounds perfect considering his mother is probably a little angry in there. That's most likely an understatement. _

"Yes, but if you're still playing when it's time to come in for dinner you need to stop and come in. Without whining." Fitz told his son.

"Alright." Jerry said before he took off next door.

Fitz took a deep breath and walked into the house. He looked around before spotting Mellie sitting at the kitchen counter with a drink in her hand.

_Vodka. Her best friend. The first thing she goes for when she's sad, angry, happy whatever._

"Where's Jerry?" She asked.

_I know she's trying to keep it together in case Jerry's in the house. _

Fitz tentatively walked over to the opposite side of the counter.

"He's playing over at Jeffrey's house."

Mellie finished off what was left of her drink. "Did you enjoy yourself at the game today?"

_She's trying to bait me but I'm going to strike first. Let her just get all of her anger out now._

"At times it was a nice game. You know the times you weren't bitching about something."

"When I wasn't," her breathing started to quicken, "When I wasn't...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I went there because_ you_, not me,_ you _suggested I need to spend more time with our son and then all you do is make me look like a fool!"

"I made you look like a fool?" Fitz let out a laugh. "The shit that was coming out of your mouth made you look like a fool. Actually it made you look like an ASS!" Before Mellie could respond Fitz continued. "Jerry asks Olivia a question and you feel the need to point out that she's not his mother. Then glare at her as if she did something wrong. Oh and let's not forget when you called Jerry a monkey for cheering on the team. IT'S A DAMN GAME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!"

Mellie slowly approached Fitz. Her finger pointed at his face. "Don't you dare yell at me. You have no right. How did you even know what was going on when all you did was drool over your new teacher. In front of every fucking person at that game! Who knows what you and Olive would've done if I wasn't there!"

_I don't care that she's in my face. I won't back down. _

"Her name is Oli-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING RAT'S ASS WHAT HER NAME IS! HELL NEITHER SHOULD YOU!"

"I care because she's one of the teacher's at my school and a good person."

Mellie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do you know just how insulting that statement is? I'm _not_ an idiot Fitz. You're interested in her. Probably because she's a fresh piece of ass who seems to have some interest in you too. Your dick probably pops up like a jack in the box when you're around her." Mellie said as she calmly walked back to the other side of the table. "Just know this. I'm the one with the ring on my finger. You're_ tied _to me. If that bitch steps on any of my territory she'll learn what Hell's like ahead of time." Mellie grabbed her bottle of Vodka, her glass and headed towards the bedroom.

Fitz sat at the counter. _How did I allow myself to be trapped in this life with her? What was I thinking 8yrs ago? I wasn't thinking. Too much of a coward to do my own thinking. Some lessons are learned too late._

* * *

After the third movie Olivia was ready to call it quits.

"Hey guys, I think I'm just going to go relax for the rest of the evening." She told Harrison and Abby.

"What you're really doing is kicking us out." Harrison said jokingly.

"I could lie but kicking you out is pretty much what I'm doing." Olivia said with a laugh.

"If you need anything call me." Abby told her as she gathered her things.

"I will. I had a great time this afternoon."

_Well, an interesting time. _She thought to herself.

"If I don't see you tomorrow I'll definitely see you on Monday. Bye Liv." Harrison gave Olivia a hug.

Abby walked over and hugged Olivia. "Let me know if you meet up with the principal." She whispered.

"That's her business Abby!" Harrison told her. Abby turned around with a look of surprise. "I got ears like the Greater Wax Moth."

"Like the who?" Abby asked.

"Never mind. Come on." Harrison said as he got a hold of her arm and guided her out the door.

Olivia shook her head with a laugh as she closed the door behind them. She turned the tv off and plopped on the couch.

_Hmm...tomorrow? If only there was an easy way to go about this. If I see him tomorrow night there can only be trouble, but who's to say there won't be trouble when I have to see him everyday at work? Monday will be completely awkward if we don't talk about things ahead of time. Maybe-_

Before she could finish her thought she heard her cell phone ring.

_No. I was hoping he wouldn't contact me for at least another 10yrs._

"Hi father," Olivia said trying to add as much enthusiasm as she could. She could sense her father smiling smugly on the other end.

"Olivia. So nice to hear your voice. I've missed you."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Olivia."

"What?"

She heard him laugh.

_Ugh! I hate that arrogant laugh._

"I know you too well my dear. Now I haven't got much time but I wanted to see if you would be available for lunch tomorrow. I'm going to be passing through on my way to check out a new exhibit at a nearby museum and thought it would be the perfect time for us to get together."

"Um well..."

"It's settled I'll meet you at your place around 1130 and you can take me to your favorite place in town. Strike that. I know you'll try to pick somewhere where we can't do much talking so I'll look up some reviews and pick the restaurant. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Olivia. Bye."

Olivia let her phone drop onto the couch next to her before she placed her head in her hands.

_The last thing I need is to spend time with my father. Talking on the phone is one thing but having to go out to lunch with him... _

_And it won't matter how fast I finish my food because as I've learned from previous experience he'll just eat as slowly as possible._

_I need a drink._

* * *

Fitz had taken his time getting out of bed Sunday morning..

_I'm so glad we have a house with a guest room. I would have the worst back trouble if I had to spend all the nights I do in the guest room on a couch. I can probably count on my hands and toes the number of times I've actually slept in my own bed over the last couple of years._ He had thought when he first woke up.

Since waking up he mainly had one thing on his mind.

_Olivia._

_I wish tonight would get here already. I just want to get to my spot and find out if she's there. If she's not, hopefully she'll be on her way. This talk needs to happen. I need to know where things stand with us. I want to hear her actually say how she's feeling. I can read her body just fine but I really want to hear the words. Today is going to take forever to get through._

"Dad where's that burning smell coming from?"

Fitz snapped out of his thoughts. "Damn," he looked at his son, "I mean_ dang_! I burned the bacon. No worries though there's more."

"Get used to it Jerry. Daddy's mind is not focused on what it should be focusing on." Mellie said.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked her.

"Well, do you remember that lady from yesterday named Ol-"

"Mellie..." Fitz said in a tone of warning. "Jerry go get washed up and dressed. Breakfast will be ready by then."

"Ok."

Once Jerry was out of the room Fitz turned angrily to Mellie.

"If you had any sense you wouldn't try to involve your own son in this drama you're trying to create. What's happened to you." He stated more so then asked.

"Oh he just might be involved." She replied.

"Mellie get away from me. Seriously. Unlike you I don't want to say or do anything in front of Jerry that will upset him."

_I need to get out of this house asap. Maybe Jerry can visit next door again while I'm gone. I don't trust him to be alone with Mellie in her current state. _

_Just need to get out._

* * *

Liv watched every tick and tock of the clock.

_1128 and I'm going to be sick. All I can do is hope that this is painless. Maybe this will be a low key enjoyable time for the both of us. I should've at least tried to have us meet at a restaurant instead of my apartment. I don't even want to know what he's going to think about it._

Olivia heard several knocks on the door.

_Here we go._ She thought as she opened the door and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hi father! Glad you found the place ok."

_Wait I don't even remember giving him exact directions to my place. Come to think of it I purposely didn't give him my exact location._

Rowan smiled. "It's called GPS Olivia."

Olivia tried to keep her smile from faltering as her father looked around.

"Place isn't as big as I thought it would be."

"It's the perfect size for me. I love it."

Olivia watched as his smile turned to a frown in which the corners just dropped further and further down.

"It's a little drab in here. Why don't you add some color. Some artwork. I thought you loved the artwork at home. Especially in your room. It's still the same as you left it."

_All that artwork was picked out by you so of course you loved it._

"That's nice, but I really love it here. I've only been here a short while. I'll add things as I go along."

Rowan opened the fridge. "Is this the best bottle of red wine you could afford? Dear Olivia I could've brought along some wonderful wines had you asked."

"What restaurant are we going to?" She asked in an effort to distract him away from her apartment. " I'll meet you there."

"Not necessary. I had my driver bring me so we can ride comfortably together."

_Oh great..._

* * *

Fitz knocked on Cyrus's door.

_Thank god the Macklin's said it was no problem for Jerry to hang out with them. They said the boys could have a football party. Hopefully Jerry will enjoy his day and I'm going to try to make my day go by as fast as possible._

"Fitz! You know you're supposed to call ahead of time in case I have some special company over..." Cyrus whispered.

Fitz laughed. "Cyrus I hope you actually reach that point in life when you will have company."

Cyrus let Fitz inside. "Hey I've had plenty of company over the years in this house."

Fitz sat in a chair in the living room. "Yes, I remember. Two ex-wives."

"Two ex-wives are better than one fucked up current wife."

_How true that is. _

"I didn't see you at the game yesterday. You know you should at least show up for the homecoming game Cyrus."

"I was there. I just stayed clear of you."

Fitz looked at him puzzled.

"Remember what I said about having one fucked up wife. Well, I saw Mellie and ran for cover."

Fitz burst out laughing. A laugh that was much needed after what happened yesterday.

"I'm not kidding. I made James duck behind the hot dog stand when I saw you guys coming in. Needless to say we didn't stay long. I made my appearance and _poof _I was gone."

"You went out in public with James?" Fitz asked. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Stop that ridiculous smiling. I'm trying my best. I understand that the secrecy of us is frustrating to him so I'm doing my best to at least be seen standing by him in public."

Fitz shook his head. "We all know you're gay Cyrus so you really have nothing to hide from your friends. In fact I'm your best friend and I haven't gotten to meet him face to face."

"Oh stop complaining it will happen within the next five years or so."

_Secrecy. How would a relationship kept hidden from everyone work? Could it work? I shouldn't even entertain thoughts like that. I'm not going to be in a secret relationship. I'm going to talk to Olivia about what happened at the dance and how we both feel and that's it. Maybe just apologize for it all and leave it at that. _

_Shit that's easier said than done. As soon as I see her I'm lost. I can't focus on what my plans are supposed to be to end something that I don't want to end._

"...Fitz...Hello...Fitz..."

Fitz blinked several times. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like something to eat or drink?" Cyrus said.

"No thanks."

_Unless you got something I can drink that will show me the future so I know how hell I'm supposed to handle tonight._

* * *

"How's the food? It must be good because you've hardly said a word."

"It's alright." Olivia told her father.

"Are you living on fast food now the you've forgotten the taste of real food. I'll have to come down and cook dinner for you sometime. Though you can't be eating a lot of fast food because you seem as if you've lost some weight. Are you struggling to pay for food?"

"Father," Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm not struggling for anything."

Rowan smiled. "You're too proud anyway to admit whether or not your struggling. It's ok if you want to come back home. I never saw you as a mere High School teacher anyway. You're much too good for that."

"I'm done eating." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. Now I've upset you. I'll change the subject. I met a very nice man who I would love to introduce you to. Maybe you could actually come to my house and I'll cook dinner for the both of you."

_I don't know how much more I can take of this!_

"I don't think-"

Rowan let out a laugh. "Silly me I didn't even tell you his name. His name is Franklin Russel and he is the new head Curator at the museum I'm visiting today. Very nice boy."

_I don't want a boy. I want a man. Either way I don't want someone picked out by you._ Olivia thought deviantly.

"If you're not done. I'll just pay for my half and catch a taxi back home. Great visit father." Before her father could say anything she put some money on the table and left.

_Thank goodness I only got a small salad. He always has to pick ridiculously high priced places in hopes I'll have to rely on him to cover me._

Olivia ducked into a store and ran out the back and down the next block to avoid her dad and his driver. She then caught a taxi to the nearest McDonalds.

* * *

Fitz spent the day at Cyrus's house and only returned home when it was time to put his son to sleep. It took two Dr. Seuss books before Jerry was completely knocked out.

_Mellie must be in the bedroom. _Fitz figured when he say the light on and didn't see her anywhere else. He looked at the clock.

_10:01. _

_Now's the time. I mean last time when I made it there she was already there. I hope that's the case this time._

* * *

Olivia stared at the clock as she had earlier but for a completely different reason.

_10:01._

_I have to go. What other choice do I have other than to suffer the awkwardness we would experience at work. Actually the not knowing what's happening between us would be the worst._

* * *

_10:06. _

Fitz looked ahead and felt nothing but disappointment. He walked over to the bench and slowly sat down.

_There's still a chance she'll come. Just give it time. She'll come. I know it. I feel it._

* * *

_10:50._

_Damnit! _

He looked to the sides of him and then behind him.

"What am I going to do now?" Fitz asked himself a loud.

"About what?" He heard the most beautiful voice behind him say. He turned around to find Olivia smiling down at him.

He took her hand and guided her to the spot next to him.

_This woman's going to shake up my whole life and I might not give a damn about it._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Our Spot

Olivia and Fitz sat looking at each other in the dim lighting of the park.

_She really came. _He thought as he continued to hold onto her hand.

"I was conflicted over what to do right at the moment you showed up", he told her, "with each minute that passed the more doubtful I became that you were going to come."

Olivia smiled. "I almost didn't come. Even as I walked up to you I had thoughts of turning around..."

_Thank god you didn't! _

_I feel a certain amount of relief now that she's here though what I plan to talk to her about has me more than a little nervous._

"...But after what happened the last couple of days I do believe we need to talk", Olivia continued, "I would hate for things to be awkward at work."

* * *

Olivia fought to keep her hands from shaking.

_I'm feeling all kinds of nervous. I was beginning to want to have this talk but now that it's going to happen I'm scared of what he might say. _

_What if he says "I was horny that day and it was nothing more." What if for any reason he says "It was nothing." I don't know how I would handle that. Just the thought of it makes me hurt. _

_But maybe that would be for the best. I mean this isn't right. It shouldn't happen. _

Olivia removed her hand from Fitz's grasp and placed it on her lap.

"Is something wrong?" She heard Fitz ask her.

"Uh...no."

Olivia took a deep breath. _I'm here. I want to know. I'm going to ask. _

"Fitz, what happened Friday at the dance?"

Olivia held her breath as she waited for his response.

* * *

_Ok. I can pretty much go one of two ways. I can go the apology route or I can simply say "Damnit Olivia I can't resist you. I've tried but I can't" route. _

Fitz looked closely at Olivia.

_She won't look at me now. She seems really uncomfortable. Maybe the thought of what happened has made her feel that way. Guess that means it's best to go the apology route. _

"Olivia I want to apologize for what happened. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

_Now she's looking back at me but there's no look of forgiveness. What else can I say? Shit! I gotta think quickly!_

* * *

"So then it was a mistake?" Olivia asked before she really thought about it.

_I hope the disappointment I feel didn't come across in my voice. He apologized. I should be happy and satisfied with that but I'm not. _

_What's wrong with me? I'm not sure what I want hear. How can I be disappointed that he said sorry? _

Olivia looked past Fitz and down at the ground.

* * *

"Was it a mistake?" Fitz repeated. "If you mean do I regret it. Honestly no. I didn't plan for it to happen but I'm not sorry that it did."

Olivia looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Uh...I mean...um...if you're sorry it happened then I'm sorry but not because I regret kissing you. It would only be because you didn't feel good about it.".

_Well, I came clean about it. There's nothing more I can do then to be honest. Whatever-_

Fitz paused his thoughts when he realized Olivia was smiling.

* * *

_That's it! He doesn't regret what happened. That's what I needed to hear. He wanted to kiss me and I don't feel bad about it at all!_

_Do I have to admit that?_ Olivia thought it over for a few seconds. _It would be safer to keep it to myself. Keep it guarded. It's risky to put myself out there. Though he was honest with me so I need to be honest with him no matter how vulnerable that makes me._

"Fitz I didn't feel bad about it. I was confused over it. I still am but mainly I felt excited." Olivia admitted.

She let out a giggle when his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Something's happening Olivia and I really can't explain it. It happens every time I'm around you. I've tried hard to resist giving in but then I see you and I want you." Fitz said with a sudden serious tone.

"I know what you mean. I've never felt my body, my insides, my everything react the way it does when I'm near you," Her smile waned, "and it's not good."

* * *

Fitz thought about it and nodded in agreement.

_She's right. No matter how much I wish she wasn't. She's right that it's not good. _

"You're married..." He heard her quietly say.

He couldn't help but cringe.

"This has to end." she told him. "It has to end before we find ourselves in _real_ trouble."

_I can hear the disappointment in her voice. She doesn't want it to end. And let's be honest no matter what we say tonight what happened Friday night is bound to happen again. I'm going to be up front about that. _

_Why does he have to be married? The horrible part is I wished his being married affected me more. I don't feel as bad as I would expect to after making out with a married man. What is it about him? Are my morals no longer intact?_

"Olivia you're right. We do really need to end this..."

Olivia let out a sigh. "But we're not going to are we." She stated more so than asked.

* * *

Fitz leaned in closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Do you really want it to? Do you think you could resist-"

Fitz never had a chance to finish his question.

Olivia captured his lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him as if she was experiencing it for the first time.

_I can't resist. I just want him...all of him. I want all of him to be mine._

* * *

Though caught off guard Fitz didn't resist. When she opened her mouth to him he didn't hesitate to dive in. Their tongues eagerly danced together.

_Damn her mouth is so sweet. I can't get enough. I wonder if other parts of her taste this good. _

Fitz pulled her onto his lap. Olivia placed kisses down his cheek to his neck.

"This isn't good is it?" She asked him between kisses.

"No, it's not."

"We should stop."

"Yes we should." He said before he brought her lips back to his.

The tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable. He was aching to be able to rid himself of them.

* * *

Olivia could feel his hardness against her.

_Oh god he drives me crazy! _

When the lack of air became to much they finally parted. They stared into each other's eyes. Only the fog from their breath in the increasing cold air stood between them.

Olivia moved off of his lap as reality crept its way back into her thoughts..

_What are we going to do? How can this work?_

* * *

The reality of everything also made its way into Fitz's thoughts...

_Where do we go from here? This isn't just physical for me. I don't know if it is for her, but I want even more than this. I want to know all of her. Physically, emotionally, every possible way there could be. _

"Olivia?"

"Yes..."

"I want you to know that this goes far beyond the physical for me. I want to get to know everything about you if you're willing to give me the chance."

_If this were just physical it would probably be easier to step away... _

"I feel the same way. I want to get to know you too but how do we go about it in our current situation?"

Fitz thought over her question.

"Why don't we start by continuing to meet here. This is at least one consistent time we can see each other. Give ourselves a chance to figure things out. It's innocent enough."

"Really? After what just happened a minute ago?" She asked him.

"It'll be innocent from now on." He told her with a mischievous grin. "You want to give it a chance?"

* * *

_Do I want to give it a chance? _

_Why not see where things go? I think it'll be worth it. It'll be trouble but it'll be worth it. _

"Yeah."

They both smiled.

"It's getting late. Well, it already is late." Olivia said. "We have school tomorrow!"

Fitz laughed.

Olivia hit him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. We have work."

She started to get up when she decided to add "Stay away from me tomorrow. You're liable to get me in trouble."

She let him take her hand and help her up. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

"I'll make sure I see you tomorrow!"

* * *

After having hit the snooze button one too many times, Olivia found herself rushing out of the door for work.

_I finally fell asleep when I mine as well have just stayed up the whole night. Damn him for taking over my mind. Granted the thoughts of him and our second kiss were extremely pleasant...they prevented my mind from being able to relax until it was too late. _

Olivia was relieved when she made it to work on time but found herself unable to get out of her car.

_What's going to happen when we see each other? I know were going to see each other at some point in the day. I have to be able to stay calm and remember where I am. _

_I should've brought another pair of underwear in case a certain part of my body is overwhelmed. I mean if he touches me... _

Olivia let her head fall back against the head rest.

_Take a deep breath. You'll be ok. _She tried to convince herself. _It's going to be a long day..._

* * *

"I bet you're excited for another school week." Was the first thing Mellie said to Fitz.

Fitz nodded his head. "You know what I am. I think it's going to be a _great_ week!"

Mellie rolled her eyes. "Remember what we talked about Fitz. Don't f-" She glanced over at Jerry "mess with me."

Fitz turned his back to her. "You got all of your stuff together kiddo?" He asked Jerry as he headed to the door.

"Yeppers!"

"Remember if you do well in school this week we'll go looking for Halloween costumes this weekend."

"Oh I'll be the best this week. No spit balls, no gum in girls' hair, or anything!"

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "You stuck gum in a girl's hair? How come I didn't hear about this before?"

Jerry shrugged and looked at the floor. "I guess she never told on me. She's got a nice haircut now."

_7yrs old. To think it's only the begininning. _Fitz thought with a shake of his head.

"I have to go. If I hear one bad thing from your teacher. Trick or Treat is canceled. You got me?"

Jerry nodded his head.

"Ok. I love you and I will see you later." Fitz said before placing a kiss on his son's head.

On the way to work all Fitz could think about was Olivia.

_What's going to happen when I see her? I know I'm going to see her at some point today. Should I say anything or just ignore her? Will she be offended or understanding if I do the latter? I'll just do my best to stay out of her way. If I see her coming, unless I'm forced to go in that direction, I'll just turn around. Even if this works for today I doubt it'll work for the next eight months!_

As soon as Fitz walked into the building he headed straight for his office.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Olivia walked into the teacher's lounge at lunch time feeling pretty good.

_I made it through the first have of my day! No problems! I haven't even seen him!_

Then it sunk in.

_I really haven't seen him. I wonder how his day has been. Has he seen me and avoided me? He's definitely here. If he wasn't I would have heard about it. I have this feeling of missing him. _

_How odd is that? _

Olivia plopped down in a chair and took out her lunch.

_If I could just see him from behind. I'll get the benefit of seeing him and yet be safe from his overwhelming heated gaze and that sexy smile. Oh what just his smile does to me it's enough to make me- _

"Olivia!"

Olivia jumped as if suddenly awakened from a dream.

"Hi Abby."

Abby quickly slid into a chair and leaned over towards Olivia.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Did you go last night?"

Olivia sighed. "Abby we can't talk about that here."

_Even if I could talk to her right now I wouldn't say much. I'm glad to have a friend to talk to but I feel I should keep most of it to myself. _

_It's between me and _

"Fitz..."

* * *

"The morning has gone by fast today especially for a Monday." Fitz said as Cyrus walked into his office.

"Thankfully. Did you see Marco Brown's hair today?" Cyrus asked.

Fitz laughed. "I sure did."

"Boy looks like he put a damn fork in a socket."

"If only he worked as hard on his schoolwork as he obviously did on spiking all of that hair."

Cyrus ran his finger through his thinning hair. "You know I was thinking about changing up my look. Got any forks around?"

"We could check the lounge," Fitz said jokingly, " There's at least some coffee there."

"Alright. Let me grab my mug from my office."

"Ok."

_I actually haven't seen Olivia at all this morning. Not even a glimpse of her. I thought I'd feel relieved about that but damn instead I feel like something's missing out of my day. I'm missing her._

"I'm good to go now." Fitz heard Cyrus say.

_If I could just see her...from behind. That way I'll get to see her and know she's doing ok. I'll also benefit if I can watch her walk from behind. Those hips have a dangerous rhythmic sway to them. If I could see her from behind I won't risk getting lost in her doe-like brown eyes or being drawn in by that beautiful smile. And don't even let her say my name it makes me-_

"Hello! Are you still on planet Earth Fitz?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was thinking over some work I have to do this afternoon."

Fitz walked with Cyrus to the teacher's lounge. Without even looking around Fitz headed for the coffee.

"You should bring your own mug to work." Cyrus told him as Fitz grabbed a styrofoam cup.

"The only reason you bring a mug is so that you can have twenty ounces of coffee at one time."

Fitz finished adding sugar to his coffee and turned around to wait for Cyrus. He went to take a sip of his coffee when his eyes went wide and fixated on the woman he hadn't seen since last night.

"Fitz" he heard Olivia say and that's all it took for him to forget what he was doing and spill his coffee on his shirt..

_Damnit. This is a perfect example of why at work I should only see her from behind! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You Thought That Was Funny?

_Well this is embarrassing. _Fitz thought as he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Are you Ok?" Cyrus asked as he grabbed a ton of napkins and handed them to Fitz.

"Except for the 12 degree burns I'm alright." Fitz said with a laugh. He looked around the room at everyone's serious expressions.

_I thought it was funny. _

"Seriously. Are you Ok?" Cyrus asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thankfully that coffee must have been there for a while because it was only lukewarm."

_It's useless to even try to try to clean up this shirt. I think I have another shirt in my car. _

"Cyrus I'm going to see if I have an extra shirt of some kind in my car so I can clean myself up a little."

_I don't even think I can look at Olivia right now. I don't need anymore embarrassing things to happen._

Despite his thoughts Fitz couldn't help but look at her. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

_Is she seriously trying hard not to laugh at me? She has the nerve to think this is funny? I know it was mostly my own clumsiness that caused the spill but if she hadn't said my name I'd be enjoying a nice lukewarm cup of coffee. _

_That's alright though, she can laugh. I'll handle her another time when she least expects it._

Fitz headed for the door but took the risk of looking back at Olivia.

_Yeah, she's in for it now._

* * *

Olivia nearly jumped out of her chair as soon as she saw the coffee spill on Fitz.

_I didn't mean to catch him off guard. I didn't even mean to say his name out loud. I could go over and help but that might seem a little weird since everyone else is just watching Cyrus help him. I hope nobody else heard me say his name. I don't think I said it that loudly. Even if they did I hope they chalk it up to a weird coincidence. _

_I'm being a little paranoid. This kind of thing happens all the time. Someone doesn't expect someone else to be nearby and they get shocked. Completely normal reaction. _

Olivia watched as Fitz and Cyrus hopelessly wiped at his shirt.

_It's actually kind of funny. I mean now that I know he's ok. _

"Cyrus I'm going to see if I have an extra shirt of some kind in my car so I can clean myself up a little." She heard him say.

_He basically spilled coffee on himself because he saw me and I said his name. It caught him off guard that much! _

Olivia covered her growing smile with her hand as she fought not to let out a laugh. When he looked up at her she had to fight even harder. She watched him head for the door.

When he looked back at her Olivia saw something that always worried her.

_Why does he have that grin on his face? That grin that makes me feel as if I'm about to be in some trouble. I hope it's a good kind of trouble... _

"What was that look for?" Abby asked.

Olivia looked around.

_Everyone seems to have gotten back to what they were doing. _

"What look?"

"Have you not learned anything about me Liv?"

"I've learned that you notice too damn much!" Olivia replied with a roll of her eyes.

Abby laughed. "Are you sure you're not being too obvious?"

Olivia's eyes widened.

_What if she's right? _

_No, I think Abby's just trying to cover for the fact that she's nosy._

_I've done a good job of keeping it together around him. I think._

"I'm sticking to what I said. You notice too damn much!"

* * *

The second half of the day was uneventful. Olivia was relieved.

_Nothing else happened today so maybe that 'grin' earlier was simply to put me on edge. Though I have this gut feeling that there's more to it and my gut is rarely wrong._

* * *

The first thing Fitz did when he walked in the door was let out a huge yawn.

"Olive tire you out today honey?"

"No. I yawned because I just got home and yet you already managed to bore me." Fitz told Mellie.

Fitz set his things down and immediately headed towards the bathroom to get a shower.

_I can still smell the coffee on me. Time to completely rid myself of the evidence that that embarrassing moment ever happened. _

"Fitz I wanted to let you know that my assistant Carol is coming over in about an hour or so to discuss my upcoming trip," Mellie told him as she followed behind him, "it'd be nice if you fixed a little extra for dinner in case she comes before then."

_Oh I can't wait for that weekend! I'm not going to know how to act!_ Fitz thought as he did a happy dance inside.

"Actually that will be up to you Mellie because I'm going to take Jerry out tonight to get some dinner. I would invite you but since you have company coming over I guess you won't be able to go. What a pity."

"Dad we're going out to eat?" Jerry asked sprinting out of his room.

"Yep!"

"Awesome. I'm fine with wherever we go as long as they have chicken strips, or chicken nuggets, or chicken tenders, or chicken-"

Fitz laughed. "I get it Jerry. Just let me get my shower first."

"Ok."

"UGH! I can never get a break around here!" Mellie complained.

_Maybe if you contributed to something around here you'd actually earn a break. _Fitz thought with a shut of the bathroom door.

_Ah! This is what I needed._

Fitz just let the hard spray of the water work the stress from his body.

_I wonder what Olivia's doing. How I would love for her to be in here with me. Damn if I could get even a glance of her body unwrapped and watch every drop of water take it's time sliding down her body. _

"Mmmm"

_I'd make slow sweet love to her if I had her in my arms right now. I wouldn't be able to resist. _

Fitz let his eyes close.

_By the time I was done she would have a damn good reason to say my name. _

Fitz smiled.

_I wonder what she's doing..._

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked into her apartment she dropped all of her things and plopped down to lay on the couch.

_Mondays are always the worst days. I feel more tired after working on a Monday than any other day. _

Olivia felt herself drifting to sleep when she heard her phone go off. She struggled to get back up to grab her phone from inside her purse. Without even looking she answered, "Hello?"

She had to fight back a groan when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello Olivia. You sound a bit tired today. Having trouble handling work?"

"No. It's Monday is all." She told her father.

"Monday's just like any other day. You can't let yourself fall into the pattern of how the general population feels about Monday. Only the weak think Monday's are rough. Especially when most have the luxury of their weekends off. They should feel rejuvenated by the time Monday rolls around-"

"I'll remember that for next Monday." Olivia said cutting her father off.

"Good. I have a surprise for you Olivia."

"What?" Olivia asked the shock clearly evident in her voice.

_Rarely does he have surprises for me._

_Come to think of it, when he does they're always more about him. They usually have very little to do with me. _

Rowan laughed. "Don't sound so shocked. It's not as if I've never had surprises for you before. You probably don't remember too many of them because you rarely appreciate the things I do for you."

_Oh I remember. It's just hard to appreciate an antique grandfather clock when your 5yrs old. A teddy bear probably would've been a better choice. I think that's the same year I got that book of Shakespeare's Tragedies from him also. Between that and the clock I was completely spoiled at that age._

"Are you going to mail me the surprise?" Olivia asked.

_Please say it can be mailed! Please! _

"No," he laughed again, "Even if it was something that could be mailed I'd prefer to be with you when you see it. Which is why I expect to see you this Friday at my house for dinner. No later than seven."

"But I might-"

"Great! I'll see you then Olivia. Oh and wear something nice."

_Why? Another meal with him. I moved here to escape him! I don't want to head back there. Though it is better than him coming here because I don't have to wait for him to decide to leave. I can leave when I want and I will do so no matter how difficult he tries to make things._

_What's the surprise? Probably something like 'I re-painted your room and moved that grandfather clock into it. Now it's time for you to move back home...Surprise Olivia dear!' _

Olivia groaned. _I wouldn't put it past him._

_I think I'll hop in the shower. I was going to eat but I completely lost my appetite. _

Olivia turned the water to as hot as she could stand and tried to let it wash away the whole conversation with father.

_I'd have an easier time forgetting if I had someone to help me forget. _

_Especially if that someone was Fitzgerald Grant. _

Olivia closed her eyes.

_What I have felt of him already through my clothing felt pretty damn good. I know he has what it takes to satisfy me. _

_Fuck Mellie! If he was in this shower with me right now I'd throw all caution to the wind! _

_I'd make him say my name! I'd take every bit of him in me. To actually feel him slip inside of me... _

Olivia turned the water to cold and braced herself against the shower wall.

_It's dangerous to fantasize._

* * *

Fitz only saw Olivia a few times in passing over the next couple of days.

When Thursday hit he felt the timing was right for what he had planned.

_She thought the whole coffee thing was funny well she's not going to find this funny. _

Fitz knocked on Cyrus's door.

"Come in!" He heard Cyrus call out.. "Hey Fitz. You need me to do some dirty work already?" Cyrus laughed..

_I'll be doing the dirty work. I just need you to cover a class for me._

Fitz laughed along with Cyrus. "No dirty work for you today. At least not yet. I was actually wondering if you could cover Ms. Pope's class for a little bit. I need to discuss some information with her that I don't think was quite clear when we first went over it."

_Don't ask what information because I don't know._

"Ok Fitz but you owe me! You know I can't stand that Grime kid."

"Ms. Pope seems to have gotten him under control."

"Well pin a damn rose on her nose." Cyrus said.

"I really do appreciate you Cyrus." Fitz told him.

"Don't go all mushy on me Fitz. You still owe me!"

* * *

Olivia was just about to start her second period class when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hi Vice Principal Beene."

_I wonder what he's doing here. Is he going to do some kind of evaluation of my teaching today?_

"Good morning Ms. Pope. The principal needs to have a word with you so I'll be substituting until you return."

_'Needs to have a word' with me/ Over what?_

Olivia looked at Cyrus with confusion. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Um ok...ok...ah class I want you to do the work on pages 47 and 48. If you get done before I return work on something quietly."

Olivia gave Cyrus one last look before leaving the classroom.

_I've never been told to go to his office before. What could this be about? Whatever it is I'm feeling a bit uneasy. It feels like I'm being set up for a trap or something._

Olivia entered the main office.

"You can go right back Ms. Pope." One of the secretaries told her.

_His door's already open. _

_I hope this is going to be a short conversation so that I can return to the safety of my classroom as soon as possible. _

_Something tells me this office isn't safe today._

Olivia lightly knocked on the door. She couldn't stop her smile from appearing when he looked up at her.

"Hi Ms. Pope!" Fitz said.

_There's that grin... _

"Um hi Principal Grant." Olivia replied as she watched him get up from his desk and walk past her.

_Why is he closing the door? _

_This must be serious. But if it is, why does he still have that grin on his face? _

Olivia's eyes widened with each step Fitz took towards her.

* * *

_She looks terrified. _Fitz thought with a grin. When it looked like she was going to step away from him he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He turned her around so her back was facing the wall and shoved her up against it.

"So you thought the coffee thing was funny?" Fitz asked as he pressed himself against her. "Well things are about to get serious because payback's a bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Surprise!

Fitz kissed Olivia with a fierceness she had not experienced before. Not from him nor anyone else.

_Oh...My...God. _

Olivia tried hard to process what was happening.

Fitz's hands seemed welded to her face. She didn't know if he ever planned on letting go.

_Can't breath...Overwhelmed...losing- _

She managed what little strength she had to push him back but it only lasted for a split second before his lips were back on hers taking complete control. Her lips barely parted when his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Olivia felt herself slipping away. With each stroke of his tongue against hers she gave in a little more.

_Wait! What's he doing? _

Olivia began to panic as she felt one of his hands leave her face to slide down her body to the waistline of her pants.

_I should stop this. I have to stop this._

She tried to swat away at his hand as it undid each of the three buttons of her pants.

* * *

_She thinks this is going to stop me? _

Fitz pulled back slightly from Olivia.

_It's going to take more than that. _

He grabbed both of her hands with his and forced them above her head. He grinned at the shocked expression on her face.

_I'll put her at ease a little. Slow things down a bit. _

He placed light gentle kisses on her swollen red lips. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

"Fitz let me go."

"No can do." He told her.

"We're at work."

"Yes we are..." He paused as he feigned taking what she said into consideration.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath.

_Reminding him of where we are just might've saved me. From what? I don't know. _

She felt him let go of one of her hands. She was about to bring it down when he said, "I don't think so Ms. Pope. The payback process has just begun."

"What?"

* * *

Fitz grabbed both of Olivia's hands in his right hand and held them hard against the wall.

_This might backfire but I know it'll be worth it. _He told himself as he slid his left hand between her and her underwear.

_Damn the heat radiating from her is mind blowing. _Fitz closed his eyes as his hand naturally found it's way to the source of that heat.

* * *

_Oh God! Ooh...God! He can't...he wouldn't...he's never-_

_Shit!_

Olivia's head fell back hard against the wall with just the brush of Fitz's finger against the most sensitive part of herself.

"Fi-"

* * *

Fitz lingered just at the edge.

_I'll give her a little preparation._

"On the count of three Ms. Pope."

He leaned in so his lips were right against ear.

"One..."

"Fitz-"

"Two..."

"Please Fitz-"

"_Three_."

Fitz pushed two fingers deep inside of her. He quickly covered her mouth with his own as she let out a deep moan. This time she openly welcomed his tongue into her mouth. He slowly made love to her mouth as his fingers explored her.

_Her mouth taste better and better each time. And today I'll have the pleasure of tasting something else..._

* * *

Olivia only had one thought. _I give in._

* * *

Fitz moaned as he felt Olivia grind against his hand.

_Damn this is backfiring. I wish I had more time. But I don't..._

Fitz quickened the pace of his fingers. With each slide inside he brushed his thumb against her clit till he felt her insides convulsing around his fingers. Her body shook violently against him causing him to almost lose it.

"OO-"

Fitz quickly let go of her hands to cover her mouth to stifle her sounds of pleasure.

_I hope one of these days I'll get to enjoy hearing the full ectasy of pleasure in her voice as she loses all control._

He removed his hand from covering her mouth once the muffled sounds of pleasure were replaced my heavy breathing.

* * *

_What the hell just happened? _Olivia asked herself. _I can't believe that just happened! Here! _

_There was no sign of this coming!_ She slowly shook her head at the realization.

_And that's just how he wanted it._

Olivia was scared to open her eyes even as she felt Fitz slowly back away from her.

_I'm scared to move from against this wall. I'm not even sure I again._

* * *

Fitz held back a laugh as he watched Olivia try to get regain control of herself.

_Now this is going to be that part that pisses her off. _

He headed over to his desk, sat down, and said "Well, that'll be all Ms. Pope."

* * *

_I couldn't possibly have heard him right. "That'll be all Ms. Pope" ? _

Olivia's eyes flashed open..

"You can head back to your class now. Thank you."

Olivia looked at him with disbelief.

_I don't think he's joking. He's really "dismissing" me as if nothing serious just happened. I think he's joking. Actually I think he's being an ass over some spilled coffee._

Olivia pulled herself together and was angrily heading towards the door when she heard him say,

"I told you payback's a bitch."

When she turned back towards him Fitz placed the two fingers that had been inside of her moments ago into his mouth and slowly slid them back out.

* * *

"Sick bastard." He heard her say before she left his office. He laughed.

"Yeah it was worth it."

* * *

_I'm gonna kill him! Actually I'm just never going to talk to him again! I'm so fucking pissed and yet..._

Olivia paused in the hallway.

_And yet...so damn turned on. _

_Ugh! I'm never going in that office by myself again!_

* * *

Olivia practically ran out of the school at the end of the day to get home. Once there she plopped herself down on the couch.

_This falling onto the couch is becoming a common trend now after work. _

Her eyes fluttered closed as memories of what happened earlier invaded her mind.

_Once those fingers were inside of me I was a goner. He knew exactly how to work me. _

Olivia's own hand started to slide down her body as if following a pattern he left behind.

_I don't know how he has such an affect on me. It's unsettling but I kind of like it. There's definitely nothing predictable about it!_

Olivia's hand stopped, she opened her eyes and sat up.

_But where do things go from here? We skipped a bunch of steps to what? A relationship? _She laughed. _That's a joke! _

_I want him. Every part of him but that's not a possibility. _

_Where do things go from here?_

* * *

Fitz was full of energy when he got home but he tried to keep it under control to avoid a confrontation with Mellie.

"Daaaad stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating."

"You keep glancing at my hand!" Jerry complained.

"How can I do that from across the table?"

"I don't know, but you keep guessing what cards I have. I'm done!" Jerry threw what cards he had left on the table and ran to his room.

Fitz heard his door slam seconds later.

"Who knew Go Fish was such a stressful game."

"I don't know why you even bother. You know he gets very upset when he loses." Mellie said as she sat at the table with her drink.

"He has to learn that he's not going to win at everything he does."

"Well I should actually take advantage of this situation. When he's mad at you he actually seems to somewhat like me."

_I could respond with the usual "Mellie your son loves you" but there's no point. I don't know why she can't understand that she's the only thing standing between her and Jerry having a close relationship. Then again she never sees herself as a problem in any situation._

Before Mellie left the room Fitz asked, "When's your trip again?"

Mellie looked at him with suspicion. "In two weeks. Why? Planning to have a party?"

_Not a bad idea._

"No. I want to plan something for Jerry and I to do that weekend."

_And hopefully something for Olivia and I to do too._

* * *

Olivia needed something to take her mind off of Fitz so when Harrison asked if she wanted to meet at the bar that night she didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Hey Abby you're late." Olivia said when Abby joined her and Harrison at their table.

"I know. Leo and I got into a fight. I'm done with him. He makes me sick."

"For now. I don't know why you always go through this routine when you know you'll go back to seeing him." Harrison said.

Abby let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah and I hate myself for it! Believe me I try hard to stick to not seeing him or when I do see him I try to keep things under control. I think we both do, but obviously we fail each time."

"He's not a horrible person Abby. Sure he represents some horrible guys in his profession but not all of them are bad. He does a lot of good too. I think you're scared of how strong you're feelings are for him." Olivia told her.

Harrison nodded in agreement.

"Maybe. I didn't think things would go this way between us. I thought at first that we were just having fun together. Ya know? Then somewhere things changed and now I don't know what the hell's going on."

_I can understand not knowing what's going on when you're with someone. Though Abby's actually in a relationship. I'm not "with" Fitz. I'm...I don't know._

"Let's get off that topic!" Abby said with that usual cheerfulness back in her voice.

"Oh I got something to ask you Liv. Abby I already know your answer."

Abby nodded already knowing what Harrison was going to ask her.

"Every year I have a Halloween party and I want to invite you to come. It's next Saturday. Though you_ have_ to wear a costume! No costume equals being wrapped up like a mummy with an adult diaper on your head."

"You're kidding. Right?" Olivia asked.

"No he's not! Cyrus didn't dress up last year leading to Harrison and Fitz wrapping him up in a sheet with duck tape and standing him in the middle of the living room with a pair of depends on his head." Abby laughed.

"Wow! I'll definitely make sure to get a costume then!"

"You'll come?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah. Should be fun."

"Most definitely! I throw the best parties!"

Suddenly something stuck out to Olivia that Abby said.

_Harrison AND Fitz._

"So you invite all of our coworkers to the party?"

"Yeah. Friends, family, and co-," Harrison paused, "Wait if the principal comes is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No! Not at all! I uh just wanted to make sure there would be other people I'd know there."

"Sure." Abby said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

_I think._

* * *

Fitz was relaxing in the living room after putting Jerry to sleep.

_Damn. I barely got to see Olivia today. Though when I did see her for a brief moment it made me smile. She tried hard to look at me with an angry expression but it didn't seem genuine. _Fitz found himself smiling again. _The tint of red to her cheeks and the way her breath stopped for a pause when she first saw me showed more of her true feelings._

_The affect that woman has on me I can't explain. I can't help myself around her. I honestly thought I'd be able to just slow everything down and try to figure some things out, but um things didn't go as planned. Maybe I pushed things a little too far today because of that I have no idea where that leaves us. Where are we going to go from here?_

Fitz went into the guest room and closed the door. He took out his cell phone where he had stored Olivia's home number.

_So her number's now not only in my filing cabinet but also in my phone as if she's a friend I can call and simply hang out with. That's been proven to be untrue. _

He stared at the number till the screen went black then clicked the screen back on to stare at it again.

_I think I'm going to call her. I don't know if I can wait till Sunday to talk to her._

_No, maybe I shouldn't call._

_I'm sure it'll be ok if I call._

_Or not._

_I'm going to call her. The worst that can happen is she hangs up on me. That is if she even picks up the phone._

* * *

Olivia groaned as she pulled up to her father's house.

_Please let this be a quick and painless evening. _

She got out of her car, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Olivia my dear!" Her father greeted her. "You made it!"

_I didn't think I had a choice but to make it. _

"Hurry, come in!"

_What's up with the ridiculous excitement in his voice. Very out of character and seriously freaking me out. _

Her father ushered her into the living room.

_Who's this? _

Rowan saw the confused look on Olivia's face and smiled.

"Olivia I'd like you to meet our guest for the evening. Frank Russell!"

Her father leaned close to her and whispered, "Surprise!"

_You got to be fucking kidding me..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Messages

_I knew this "surprise" would have more to do with my father than with me, but I never would've guess this. Just when I think my father can't possibly think of any other way to try to control my life he proves me wrong. I can't imagine what he's told this guy about me. Probably a bunch of shit to make himself look good. _

Frank walked over to Olivia and held out his hand.

"Good evening Olivia. It's very nice to meet you."

Olivia forced herself to smile and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too though my father only mentioned to me you once. I'm actually quite shocked to see you here."

She genuinely smiled when out of the corner of her eye she saw her father frowning.

_Did he really think I was going to go along and act as if I knew about this evening and who this guy is?_

"Oh." Frank said looking confused.

"Yeah I'm-"

Rowan interrupted before Olivia could continue.

"My daughter has such very little time for me that I didn't get the chance to tell her a whole lot about you or this evening. She cuts me off almost every time we're on the phone." He said to Frank with a laugh.

_This is going to be an evening of bullshit. _

"I understand," Frank said, "I tend to do the same thing to my parents."

"Well you have an important job that you are completely dedicated to. You truly don't always have the time. Olivia's a teacher. She has plenty of free time on her hands."

"Yes because staring at fossils of birds all day in a little backroom like my father is much more important than educating America's youth. I mean they're only our future." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you put a lot more into your job." She said in Frank's direction.

Frank looked confused again. "But I work at a museum too and sometimes I find myself involved in the process of studying fossils."

"What's you're purpose in doing so?" Olivia asked.

Rowan huffed at the question.

_He'll soon understand where I'm going with this. I hate to drop down to his level but it seems the only way to show him that I can play at his game too._ _I'm not going to silently take him insulting me all evening. I refuse to._

"My purpose in working at the museum in general is to study and learn as much about natural history as possible so that I'll be able to also educate others and-"

"Bingo! You're goal is the same as mine. Whereas my father has no such goal in mind. He sits in that backroom with the sole purpose of educating only himself so that he can seem more knowledgeable than others at fancy parties."

"Olivia!" Her father said angrily. "I'm very sorry Frank for her rude behavior."

Olivia looked from her father to Frank and was surprised with what she saw.

_He's smiling. I think he's actually amused._

"No need to apologize. She didn't insult _me_." Frank said.

Rowan took a deep breath. "Well then," he said clearly annoyed, "let's get on with our evening. Dinner should be ready. Olivia do you think you can manage to show our guest to the dinning room?"

"Follow me." Olivia told Frank.

Frank followed along side Olivia.

"I had no clue that your father didn't tell you about me coming this evening. He gave me the impression that you were looking forward to this." Frank whispered.

"I'm not surprised." Olivia said with a sigh. "I'm glad you understood that I was not insulting you nor the importance of what you and others in your field do."

"Well at first I thought you were. I was relieved when you said we have the same goals."

Olivia heard Frank take a deep breath. "Um not to be nosy, but I'm guessing you and your father aren't on the best of terms..."

Olivia laughed. "Bingo again!"

"I swear if I would've known anything-"

"It's fine. I hold nothing against you."

"Good."

_Poor guy probably thought I would take my frustrations out on him. I know this was all my father's doing. _

_If I can get through this evening I'll be relieved. At least this Frank guy doesn't view my father as a supreme being. It doesn't seem like he'll spend the evening kissing his ass._

* * *

Fitz dialed Olivia's number.

_Just ringing._

"Hello, you have reached Olivia Pope. Sorry I'm not in right now but if you leave your name, number, and a worthwhile message I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

BEEP

"Uh Olivia. I was calling to..."

_Why am I calling?_

"To...damn."

_Hang up!_

Fitz hurriedly hung up the phone.

_I didn't think of what I'd say if I got her answering machine. I have to call back and put together a better message than that._

_I'll just keep it simple. "I'm calling to see how your doing? Hit me up." No, not the "hit me up" part._ _I don't even know where I heard that before. Probably one of the kids at school._

Fitz dialed Olivia's number again.

_Answering machine again._

"Hi Olivia, I was just calling to see how you're doing. You don't have to call me back. I'll talk to you later bye."

_Ugh! I forgot to leave my number! I'm pretty sure she has caller ID but just in case I should call again. _

_I'm making a fool out of myself. If I don't get it right this time I'm going to let it go before it seems like I'm obsessive._

_Last time._ Fitz told himself as he listened to the message again.

"Hi Olivia, I was just calling to see how you're doing. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you today and that sucked. So um, my number is 555-8559. That's my cell. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."

_I feel like a nervous teenager who's calling the girl he has a crush on for the first time. _

Fitz sat for several minutes staring at his phone.

_This is ridiculous. I need to do something. If she calls, she calls. If not, at least I have Sunday to look forward to._

* * *

Olivia picked at her food.

_I'm far from in the mood to eat. _

Olivia looked at across the table at Frank.

_He looks very uncomfortable. I feel bad. He probably wants this evening to be over as much as I do. _

Olivia looked to her left at her father.

_Whenever we eat together I swear he purposely tries to eat as slowly as possible. I don't think I'm being paranoid about my father doing whatever he can to annoy me even if it puts others in an awkward situation. _

"Olivia, did you know Frank graduated Summa Cum Laude? He also has his Master's degree." Rowan asked.

"How would I know? We just met."

Rowan ignored her.

"Olivia also graduated Summa Cum Laude but chose not to go for her Master's. I was very disappointed. She's a very intelligent girl but she never goes beyond the basics."

"How embarrassing it is when my father brags about my accomplishments in this way."

"I believe your daughter_ is _a very intelligent _woman_. She seems to have made the right choices in her life for what she wants to do. Her goals should not be your goals but that of her own." Frank said.

_Hell I'm inviting Frank to every occasion where I have to deal with my father. No one has ever challenged my father's thoughts. And to emphasize calling me a "woman" instead of a "girl" was fantastic on its own. My father clearly misread this man._

Olivia smiled when she glanced over at her father.

_Not eating so slowly now._

* * *

Olivia took in a breath of fresh air as soon as she stepped outside of her father's house. She could overhear Frank talking to her father.

"It was lovely to meet your daughter. Thank you for inviting me over to do so. Have a wonderful night."

_Time to get far away from this place._

Before she reached her car she heard Frank call her name. She turned around to see him walking towards her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry this evening wasn't the best. I wish I would've met you under better circumstances but I want you to know that it was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too. Thanks for basically sticking up for me in there. It made the evening easier to get through." Olivia told him.

Frank smiled. "Do you think we could hang out some time. Maybe have coffee or something like that?"

"Ah..."

"Oh are you seeing someone?" Frank asked.

_That's a good question. _

"Well here I'll give you my card and if you want to get together just give me a call. Again nice meeting you Olivia. I really hope to hear from you." He handed her a card from his job and walked away.

_Seriously time to get far away from this place. I think I'll head to the bar and see if Harrison and Abby are there._

* * *

Fitz heard knocking on the door. He popped up and grabbed his phone.

_What am I doing? That was the knocking on the door. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep._

"Daddy?" He heard a sleepy yet scared sounding voice say.

As soon as Fitz opened the door Jerry rushed to wrap his arms around his legs. Fitz picked his son up and saw that his eyes were watery and red.

"What's wrong Jerry?"

"I had a bad dream. A big ugly monster tried to eat me and no matter how hard I ran I couldn't get away. I'm really fast in gym class dad but the monster was really really fast and I-" Jerry started to cry.

Fitz layed his son's head on his shoulder.

"Oh my that was a scary dream. Though you know monsters aren't real right?"

Fitz felt Jerry nod his head.

"They may seem real in our dreams but they're not. Even if they were I would always protect you. Ok?"

"Yes," Jerry said his voice quivering.

"How about I come sit with you till you fall asleep?"

"Ok."

When Fitz got Jerry back into bed he sat beside him and gently rubbed his son's back. He could feel his own eyelids getting heavy.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to fall asleep and end up falling off the bed again? That was really loud and it scared me the last time."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh. "I'll try my best not to."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz started to doze off again.

_Shit I don't have my cell phone. _

_It's late. If she hasn't called by now she probably won't._

* * *

By the time Olivia got home it was close to one in the morning.

_I have a feeling I'm going to sleep till noon tomorrow. Which would work just fine. Wake up at noon, eat some lunch, and then meet up with Abby to go costume shopping. Sounds good. _

Olivia was about to head into her room when she noticed a red light blinking.

_Messages. I guess I'll check them even though it's too late to do anything anyway. I hope none are from my father. _

Olivia pushed the button.

_Fitz? _

"Uh Olivia. I was calling to...to...damn."

_Where'd he get my home number from? _

_Duh. Probably from work. _

_He sounded so nervous. I wonder if I- _

Before she could finish her thought the next message started.

"Hi Olivia, I was just calling to see how you're doing. You don't have to call me back. I'll talk to you later bye."

Olivia laughed.

_I think it might be too late to call- _

"Hi Olivia, I was just calling to see how you're doing. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you today and that sucked. So um, my number is 555-8559. That's my cell. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."

"End of final message." The machine told her.

_I didn't get a chance to talk to you and it sucked. How freakin' cute is that? Damn I was trying hard to be mad at him for yesterday, but how can I be? His being hot, sexy, and sometimes demanding is as much a turn on as his being nervous, sweet, and a gentleman. _

_I know women always say it but the good ones are all taken. Well, that Frank tonight seemed like a good one so maybe he's that last available one. _

_Should I call him back? It's so late and what if he's in the same room as his wife. God this is just wrong. I never wanted to think about him being in the same bed as Mellie. I wonder if they still... _

Olivia shook the rest of the thought out of her head.

_Maybe I'll call so he doesn't think I'm mad at him. If he picks up I'll just let him know I'm not and that will be that. If he doesn't I'll just leave a short message. Hopefully I don't have to leave as many as he did to get it right. _

Olivia laughed thinking over the messages.

_I'll use my cell. That way he has the number. It's a lot easier to reach me on my cell._

Olivia looked at the caller ID on her home phone and dialed the number on her cell.

_Going to voicemail._

"Uh Fitz I was just calling to...to...shit!."

_I forgot to actually think of what to say._

_I'll just say that I was returning his phone call and how I'm sorry I didn't get the message, well messages sooner. That'll work._

She dialed the number again.

_Ringing..._

Olivia was running over what she planned to say when she heard...

"Olivia?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Oh Costume Shopping!

"Yeah..."

_Yes! She called back! _

"Oh thank God I got to the phone in time!"

"Did I wake you? I wasn't going to call back tonight but I figured your phone would go to voicemail and planned on just leaving a short message since it's so late," _Why am I talking so fast? _"We don't have to talk tonight- "

"No! No! It's fine. I was just coming from putting Jerry back to bed. Thankfully I got back to my room just in time to answer the phone. Believe me, I'm glad you called.".

_The only bad thing about this is that she heard all my ridiculous attempts at leaving a simple message._

"Sorry I kept leaving messages on your answering machine. I was just trying to make sure I got everything in but it wasn't working out."

He immediately heard laughing on the other end.

_I knew she would find it funny._

"You can stop laughing now." He said after several seconds.

"Sorry. It was actually more cute than funny."

"Always great to be thirty-two and still be described as cute."

"I find it attractive." She told him.

"Hell then I'll keep it up!"

* * *

_I'm glad I called him. He's completely changed my mood around._

_Wait, where's he calling me from? He said he returned to his room. Wouldn't that be the bedroom? Where's Mellie?_

_It would be a dream come true if he tells me she moved out and he's filed for divorce._

_Wishful thinking at its best._

"Are you ok?" Olivia heard him ask.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You suddenly got quiet."

"Oh I didn't even realize. I guess I got lost in my own thoughts." She said.

"Well, I've heard from many other women in the past that that happens when I'm on their mind."

_I know he has that grin on his face. I can sense it from here._

"Is that so?" She asked with a laugh.

"Most definitely."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not like most other women."

* * *

_That's for damn sure!_ Fitz thought with a nod.

"Though you couldn't disappoint me if you tried.," he told her, "I'm too hooked on you."

_Maybe I shouldn't have confessed that. I don't want to scare her off but at the same time I want her to know that I'm genuinely into to her. Though I'd think she would know that by now. I wish I had some confirmation from her that she feels equally the same way._

* * *

_Should I let him know I feel the same way. I could but the problem is that it might put me in a vulnerable position and I hate that! I always end up hurt when I allow myself to be vulnerable in any kind of way. Though I guess I'm kind of already in that situation. I mean I practically lose my common sense around him. _

_Maybe it's possible to let him know I'm really into him without making it sound like a definite thing. _

_God that's dumb. _

"You've gone quiet on me again."

She could hear the concern in his voice.

"That's because I _was _actually thinking about you this time."

_Well I was earlier too but not this deep in thought. _

"Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking about me?"

"Just how much I enjoy talking to you and being around you even if it's only for a little bit at a time. I meant it when I said I really want to get to know you."

_Whatever this is between Fitz and I it's real. Scary real._

* * *

Fitz was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting.

_She didn't say she's "hooked on me" but I'll take it!_

"I meant it too Olivia. If I could-"

_I can't continue with where I was about to go right now. That's a talk for another time. _

"I mean I _really _want that too."

* * *

Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

_I think we are both on the same page. At least when it comes to that. I don't even want to think about the other things right now. _

Olivia looked at her clock.

"I hate to end this but it's very late and I know in a few hours you'll have the energy of a seven year old coming for you full force."

"How right you are. If I don't talk to you tomorrow I'll see you Sunday...right?"

"Unless something ridiculously crazy happens you'll definitely see me."

"Great! Well, goodnight Olivia..."

"Goodnight Fitz."

* * *

"Ugh!" Fitz said as he felt something heavy plop on his stomach.

"Dad wake up! It's costume shopping day! We have to get going!"

Fitz opened his eyes to see his son sitting on him.

_Wow he's dressed and like Olivia said he came at me "full force." _

"Did you wash before you got dressed?"

"Yeppers!"

"Did you have any breakfast? And I don't mean one of those nutrition bars your mom tries to pass off as a full meal."

"Yeppers again! Mom actually got me down some cereal."

"That's a shocker. Ok well I'll do my best to hurry up so we can be on our way."

Jerry climbed off of Fitz so he could get up. As soon as his feet hit the ground he let out a huge yawn and stretched. When he was finished he saw his son frowning at him.

"I promise I won't take long so you can turn the corners of your mouth up." Fitz told him with a smile as he stood up and headed for the door. "See I'm moving faster already."

"Yeah for a turtle." He heard Jerry mumble under his breath.

Fitz laughed.

* * *

_I'm going to need a serious nap this evening._ Olivia thought when she finally managed to finish her lunch.

_I seriously think it took me 45min to finish that salad. Abby's going to have to drag me through the mall. I hope we both find our costumes fast!_

Olivia heard a knock on her door.

_Perfect timing._

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Liv! Are you ready? You look a little tired still." Abby said.

"I'm fine. Though I'm glad you're driving because I'm pretty sure I'd be a hazard on the road right now."

Olivia grabbed her coat and purse. "Alright let's go!"

_I'm actually feeling excited to pick out a costume for the party. I have no idea what I'm looking for but I'm going to make sure it's awesome!_

* * *

"Zipper up your jacket."

"It's not that cold out today."

"Jerry..." Fitz said in a warning tone.

"Alright. Alright."

"Wait for me guys!"

_No. This can't be happening!_

"What do you mean 'Wait for me'? Where are you going?" Fitz asked Mellie.

Mellie smiled. "Didn't Jerry tell you? I'm coming along."

Fitz looked down at his son.

"Oops!"

"Is there a problem?" Mellie asked.

"Why are you coming along to costume shop with us?"

"I thought it would be fun plus I have a little shopping I want to do also."

_Oh no! I'm not spending my whole afternoon walking all over the mall watching as she tries on everything in every possible store. _

"If you want to join in on our costume shopping that's fine but we're going to drive separately." When Fitz saw the look of confusion on her face he further explained. "I'm not subjecting myself nor Jerry to the torture of your endless walking around the mall to every store to try everything on. It's never_ a little_ shopping with you."

"Fine! But you better wait for me if you arrive at the mall first. I mean it Fitzgerald! Don't think I won't hunt you down."

"Oh I believe it." He said with a smile. "Don't worry we'll wait for you."

"You can't criticize me about not spending enough time with our son and then not want me to go places with you."

"So true Mellie." Fitz said as he rolled his eyes. "We'll see you there. Come on Jerry."

_She's never cared before when I've told her she needs to spend more time with Jerry. Why now? I'm not sure what's changed but I'm hoping she doesn't suck the fun out of this too._

* * *

"So what did you dress up as last year?" Olivia asked Abby.

"I dressed up as Wendy."

"Wendy who?"

"You know, Wendy from the food place Wendy's."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's definitely different Abby."

"Nobody knew who I was. I had to keep telling them and when I did they just looked at me puzzled."

"What kind of costume are you looking for this time?"

"I don't know. Should I go slutty disney princess, wholesome, silly, predicatable? Uh definitely not predictable."

"And definitely not slutty!" Olivia said.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not an attractive look on anybody and it makes a person look desperate for attention."

"I guess so. That leaves me with wholesome and silly. What kind of costume are you looking for. Something that will capture a certain someone's attention?" Abby asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. I'm not thinking about him. I'm not even sure if he's going to be there. I'm just looking for something that fits my personality. My outside of work, no kids around, had a few drinks personality."

Abby laughed. "Yeah I've seen that side of you and it's pretty fantastic."

_I think I'm going to go for dangerously sexy. I have no idea what that costume will be but I'm determined to find it._

_If Fitz happens to be at the party and sees me. Bonus. If not, his loss._

"OLIVIA! RED!" Olivia heard a someone yell.

_Sounds like a little kid. What little kids do I know?_

_Oh shit there's only one kid I know who calls Abby "Red."_

Olivia turned around just in time to receive a big hug.

"Jerry!" She said with a mix of excitement and surprise.

"Mom! Dad! Look who it is!"

_Mom? This is really "Oh shit"!_

Olivia looked at Abby and saw her mouth the letters "W.T.F."

"I know!" Olivia mouthed back.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

"We're coming Jerry! Calm-"

Fitz froze in his tracks when he saw who his son was hugging.

_This is a mixture of a dream and nightmare. The dream being the surprise of seeing Olivia. The nightmare will begin in a second when Mellie comes around the corner... _

"Jerry stop all that-" Fitz looked beside him to see a shocked look on Mellie's face that was quickly replaced by one of disgust.

"Jerry why don't you let Ms. Olive go." Mellie said.

_And it starts. _

Jerry unwrapped his arms from around Olivia. "Her name's Olivia mom!"

"I think she calls you that on purpose." Fitz heard his son say.

_My son has no idea how to whisper. _

"I most certainly do not! Come over here. We found your costume now it's time to go." Mellie held out her hand but Jerry ignored it.

"I'm super excited to see you! Remember I asked if I'd see you soon?"

_I love that smile. _Fitz thought as he watched Olivia bend down to Jerry's level.

* * *

"I'm excited to see you too! You're my favorite little guy! I wish I could spend more time with you but it looks like your mom is ready to leave."

"Yes! I am ready to leave. Now come on Jerry before I put your costume back and then you'll be the only kid at the party without one."

_Mellie makes me sick to my stomach. Why can't she let her son enjoy this moment of happiness? Put aside her issue or whatever with me that started before she ever set eyes on me. _

"I'll just pick up another one." He said. "My dad and I didn't even come here with you."

Olivia had to fight back a laugh.

_This kid's too smart for his own good._

"Jerry!" Fitz warned. "You don't talk to your mother like that."

"Thank you Fitz." Mellie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked squarely at Olivia.

_Fight back the cringe. Don't give her the slightest hint that you want to punch her in her fucking face! _

Olivia straightened up and grabbed a random costume off of a rack.

"Abby I'm going to try this on."

Abby nodded.

Before walking away Olivia said, "Jerry it was awesome to see you again. Maybe next time we'll actually get to hang out!"

"I doubt he'll have time for that. He's very busy. His dad and I are planning to spend more time with him."

* * *

_What the hell is she talking about?_

Fitz moved his shoulder out from under Mellie's hand. "You'll have to fill me in on those plans Mellie because I did not get that memo."

He looked at Olivia.

_She's barely acknowledged me. I need to talk to her even if it's only for a minute or two. Damnit why did Mellie have to come along?_

"Bye Jerry. Bye Principal Grant." She said without looking at him. She waved to Jerry and walked away.

"Hey um, Jerry why don't you take these quarters and go to the arcade with your mom. Show her some of your favorite games."

"What about my costume?"

"I'll pay for your costume after I find my own costume. It won't take me long. Ok?"

_I do already know what costume I'm getting so that will buy me some time. _

"But Fitz-"

"Mellie you want to spend more time with him. Why not have some one on one time? He loves the arcade. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Mellie narrowed her eyes, leaned in, and whispered to him, "You better not be over here fucking around. If you go near that bitch there will be hell to pay."

_Well, I'll suffer the consequences then. I'm not even going to address what she said. _

"I catch up with you." He told Jerry.

"Come on mom!"

Fitz followed them to the doorway and watched them walk down the hall before heading in the direction of the dressing rooms.

_I hope nobody else is back there or they're going to be in for a shock. _

_I'll just claim I didn't know these were the ladies dressing rooms. _

Fitz stepped inside the dressing room area.

_I can't call out her name. How do I find out which room she's in. There's no way I'm getting caught looking under each door. Plus that's only asking to find something disturbing. _

Fitz started down the small hallway.

_Maybe I'll knock on the doors and listen for the sound of her voice. _

_She might not even be- _

Before he could finish his thought he felt a strong pull force him into one of the rooms.

"Whoa!"

"Sshhh Principal Grant! We can't be _too _loud..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Strong Like

Fitz felt himself pressed up against a wall. He could hear the slow unzipping of his coat.

_Is this really happening or am I imagining this?_

"Take off your coat." He heard her say.

As he removed his coat he looked down into Olivia's eyes.

_I've never seen this look in her eyes before. I can't explain it. Desire mixed with determination? Maybe. All I know is that I'm feeling kind of scared AND excited. _

"No need to be afraid. This shouldn't hurt."

_Somehow I don't believe that._

* * *

Olivia gently caressed his face with her hands. She looked him over in the mirror to the right of her.

_So damn sexy. I need to have him._ Olivia thought before forcefully pulling his face down to hers and capturing his lips. She ran her tongue teasingly across his lips till he opened his mouth to her.

_Goodbye gentleness. He's going to know exactly what I want. _

Their tongues battled as if each were trying to force the other into submission.

Olivia grabbed the bottom of Fitz's shirt and pulled it upwards.

_Where are we going with this because I only have so much control. _Fitz thought as he hurriedly helped Olivia take off his shirt.

"Ugh! Two shirts! Take it off!" She demanded.

* * *

Fitz practically ripped the second shirt in an effort to remove it as quickly as possible. He couldn't help the moan that escaped at just the feel of her nails scraping down his chest. The flick of her tongue over his left nipple was almost too much.

She kissed him across his chest to his right nipple as her left hand made its way to the bulge in his pants.

"I can do a lot with this." She said with a lick of his nipple.

_Enough! _

"That's it." He told her as reached down, grabbed her shirt, and forcefully took it off. He eagerly unhooked her bra from the back. He put Olivia's arms down and helped the bra along as it slid down her arms till it hit the floor.

He pushed her back slightly.

_God she takes my breath away._

* * *

Olivia stood frozen as she watched Fitz look her over.

_What's he thinking? Is there something wrong? _Olivia started to bring her arms up to cover herself when he stopped her.

"Look at me." He said. When she did he told her, "Everything about you is beautiful. Don't _ever_ feel like you have to hide yourself away from me."

_I can't believe this man. Is he real?_

She rushed back to him, pulled his face back to hers, and kissed him as hard as she could.

_Oh he's definitely real. _

_The feel of his bare chest against mine is so- _

Olivia gasped when she felt Fitz lift her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pressed her hard up against the opposite wall.

He moaned when she grinded her hips against him.

_Even through our pants I can feel him. God how I want him! _

Fitz sucked her left nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmm" was all Olivia could say.

_I don't know how much more I can take! _

When Fitz took her right nipple in his mouth she looked in the mirror so she could watch him suck and flick his tongue over it.

"Damnit Fitz!" Olivia said when he bit down on her nipple.

"Sshhh Ms. Pope we can't make too much noise."

"Ouch!" He said when he felt her smack him on the back.

"Don't mock me." She told him.

In return he smacked her hard on the ass.

"Ooh I love it!" She whispered close to his ear as she rubbed even more so against him.

* * *

_This woman is really going to be the end of me._

_The pressure in my pants is becoming unbearable. And her grinding against me is not helping. I don't want to let her go but I have to have some relief._

* * *

Olivia groaned when he slowly put her down.

_What the hell?_

"Sorry Liv but I got to do something about my pants situation."

She looked down at the huge bulge in his pants.

_I definitely see the dilemma. _

"Here let me help you with that." Olivia said before she wasted no time undoing the button and zipper.

"Anticipating something?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Maybe." She answered with a smile.

Fitz took over and slowly slid his pants down.

_Blue boxer briefs. A fav- _

Her eyes went wide when he stood up.

_Damn! _Olivia thought as she looked at the bulge in his briefs.

_I need those briefs to come off now!_ Olivia tried to reach for the top of his briefs but her hands were gripped tightly by Fitz's.

"Well Ms. Pope..."

"Well what?"

"Your turn." He said with a michevious grin. "Pants off."

Olivia smiled at him seductively as she undid the button of her jeans.

"I really wish you would've worn a skirt today..." He told her.

"I'll remember that the next time we both happen to be costume shopping."

* * *

Olivia slowly unzipped her jeans.

_Speed it up! _Fitz wanted to say but stopped himself.

_Damn she's torturing me with this pace. _

She smiled as if reading his mind.

"Hol-" Olivia Froze when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I just wanted to say to anyone who might be interested that um I saw a very unhappy looking woman with a young boy heading this way from, I believe, the arcade."

"SHIT!" Olivia and Fitz said at the same time.

Fitz scrambled to pull his pants back up.

Olivia grabbed his shirts.

"I'll stay in here" She said. "Tell Abby to let me know when you guys leave and tell her to not be seen so you can tell," _I don't even want to say her name_, "that person that we left."

Fitz nodded his head as he hurriedly put his shirts back on and grabbed his coat.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _He thought as he opened the door.

Fitz looked over his shoulder at Olivia and went back to her.

_The disappointment on her face is a mirror of mine. _

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Tomorrow...Park?"

She nodded.

Fitz reluctantly left.

* * *

Olivia quickly got dressed before taking a seat on the small bench in the dressing room.

_Shit. Why do I feel like crying? Ugh. I know why and that's what makes whatever this thing is between Fitz and I so fucking messed up. Is her showing up when she did some kind of sign? I usually don't believe in that kind of thing but it's just...I don't know. _

"Hey Abby," Fitz whispered as he exited the dressing room area, "Olivia said to let her know when I leave but don't let Mellie see you. If she suspects anything I'm going to tell her that you and Olivia left."

"Ok..." She said with a sigh.

_Abby sounds unsure. Probably wishes she wasn't involved in the situation. _

"Thanks for the warning Abby." He said with a weak smile.

_God I hope Olivia's ok back there. I hate to leave like this. I should've said we need to stop once we got passed the kissing stage but I couldn't. I didn't want to but if I would've known it was going to end like this... _

Fitz shook his head as he grabbed the costume he had already picked out and the costume Jerry wanted and quickly headed to the register.

"Dad, I thought you said you wouldn't be long?" He heard Jerry say from behind him.

"Sorry kiddo, it was a little tougher for me to pick out a costume than I thought."

_I need to keep my coat in front of me. No one needs to get a peek of my lower half. _

Fitz put the costumes on the counter with one hand.

"Did you find everything ok?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Where's Olivia?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, where _Olivia_? Is she the reason you had such a tough time finding a costume?" Mellie asked.

"She left not too long after you guys did." Fitz told her as he pulled his wallet out and managed to slide the credit card out with one hand.

"Here ya go." He told the lady at the counter.

_I need to get out of here and make a quick trip to the bathroom, gather myself, and then leave this place altogether._

* * *

"Olivia where are you?"

"Back here." She answered tiredly. She opened the dressing room door for Abby before returning to the seat on the bench.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"I guess."

Abby leaned up against the door. "I hate to agree with Harrison on this because I was really excited for you but maybe this isn't such a good thing."

"Don't you think I know that Abby! Don't you think I went over things in my head? Am I in denial about some things? Probably. But I really don't give a shit right now!" Olivia said angrily.

"Olivia," Abby said patiently, "if you truly didn't 'give a shit' you wouldn't be so upset right now."

Tears started to run down Olivia's cheek. She angrily wiped them away.

"What's wrong with me? I never thought I'd be dealing with something like this."

"Who does?" Abby said as she squatted in front of Olivia. "There's _nothing_ wrong with you. I know it sounds cheesy but we can't help the people we fall in love with."

_People we fall in love with?_

Olivia's eyes went wide. "I'm not 'in _love_' with anyone! I'm not even dating anyone! Who falls in love in a matter of weeks in which they've barely seen the other person? In which they barely know the other person. Do I like him? Yes. But _love_ that's in a whole other category of things I don't even need to be thinking about right now. I'm _not_ in love!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Calm down." Abby said with a light laugh. "I take it back though the statement by itself is true. You just don't want me to apply it to your situation."

"It wouldn't make sense to do so."

"Would you admit it to me if you were in love with him?"

"I, um, well sure."

_I don't want to talk about this anymore. I mean Abby's way off on her thinking._ .

_Isn't she?_

Olivia gathered her stuff together.

"Let's finish costume shopping." Olivia said as she followed Abby out of the dressing room.

"Anyways, who wants their first time with someone to be in the dressing room of a costume shop?"

"Shut up Abby!" Olivia said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

"About time!" Mellie said when Fitz came out of the bathroom.

_It's time for Mellie and I to go our separate ways for the day._

"We'll see you later Mellie. Enjoy your shopping. Thanks for your unnecessary unhelpful help."

"Where are the two of you going?"

"Dad can we go to the arcade?"

"You were just there." Fitz said with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, but mom sucked at air hockey and that's my favorite game. I need some competition!"

Fitz laughed.

"Maybe if he didn't keep hitting that da- that darn thing into my hand I would've played better." Mellie said annoyed.

"I kept trying to tell you that you weren't holding the thing right that's why the puck kept hitting you. Mom you're really stubborn sometimes." Jerry complained.

Fitz fought hard to not laugh again.

_By the look on Mellie's face she's about ready to explode! _

_There's no denying Jerry is my son. _Fitz thought with a smile.

"Whatever! The two of you have a great time. I'm used to being left out. This is exactly how you want it isn't Fitz? Well that's ok because I take pleasure in knowing that there's at least one thing in this world that you can't have." Mellie said with a laugh.

Jerry frowned up at his dad. "What can't you have?" He asked.

_Olivia._

* * *

_I'm finally home! _

_If I would've known how today was going to be I would not have taken one step outside my door. Hell I might not have even got out of bed. _

_Bed. That's where I'm heading! _

Olivia put all of her things away, put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

_Maybe I should set my alarm. I don't want to nap too long or I won't get any sleep tonight. _

_Friday was rough. Today was rougher. I'm scared of what tomorrow will be. _

Olivia let out a deep sigh as she rested on her back.

_Today really sucked. I don't know what I was thinking by pulling him into that dressing room. I'm acting so unlike myself. I've had sex in some odd, it's against the law places before but this would've been different. _

_Different from any other relationship I've been in. _

_I was in love with my last boyfriend. I could've sworn I was. Yet I didn't feel as strongly about him as I do about Fitz. _

_"We can't help the people we fall in love with." _

_Sometimes Abby says some crazy shit. _

Olivia thought as she turned onto her side.

_I'm not in love. I'm just in strong like. Yeah, that sounds right. In strong like. _

_I like Fitzgerald Grant. _

_Strongly like Fitzgerald Grant._

Olivia yawned.

_Strongly...like...Fitzgerald...Grant. _

Olivia let out one more yawn and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Who?

_So far today's been a pretty easy-going day. Mellie and I have been getting a long fine which makes me a little uncomfortable. Though it is nice. My blood pressure is probably the best it's been in the last few weeks._

Fitz thought as he watched Mellie pour herself an afternoon drink.

_Things between Mellie and I have been rocky for a long time but since Olivia's come into my life things are way beyond rocky. _

_There's a lot of stuff I need to figure out right now. I'm just not sure how to. Or maybe I'm scared to._

_Either way there's only one person I trust talking to about any of this... _

"Hey Jerry do you want to go to Uncle Cyrus's house with me?" Fitz asked.

Jerry shook his head. "It's boring at his house. He only has fancy books that he won't let me look at, he has no games, and he always has the news on."

_That's very true. I don't know why Cyrus works at a school full of kids when he's very anti-kid. Especially young kids. Though he does try his best with Jerry. _

"Alright. I'll see you later kiddo."

"Wait!" Mellie called out. "When will you be back?"

Fitz looked at the clock.

_310 _

"Probably in a couple hours."

Mellie looked up at the ceiling with her head tilted as if thinking it over.

"Oh good you'll be back by dinner time. _Please_ be back by dinner time."

"Yes dad! Be back by dinner time! Remember when mom poisoned me?"

"I did not poison you Fitzgerald! You need to stop saying that!" Mellie told Jerry. "How embarrassed was I when your teacher approached me at that school function and offered to give me cooking lessons in front of all those other parents. Embarrassed isn't even the right word. I was _mortified_!"

Fitz turned away to hide his smile.

"MOM! I was throwing up my guts after eating your soup! My guts! If dad didn't take me to the doctor's I'd be pushing up daisies right now."

"Jerry you really do-. Wait, where did you get the phrase 'pushing up daisies' from?" Fitz asked.

"Uncle Cyrus."

Fitz looked at Jerry in confusion.

"I heard him say that some lady named Sally was going to be pushing up daisies."

"How did you know what that meant?"

"A girl at the playground asked google."

Mellie rolled her eyes. "My god!"

_Children today have access to way too much. Thank god Mellie and I are tech savvy and agree that Jerry doesn't need any phones or tablets or whatever for many years to come. _

"Jerry, you really do need to stop saying that your mom poisoned you-"

"It was my guts dad!"

"Jerry." Fitz said in a warning tone.

"Oh ok." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll see you in a little bit. Don't give your mom too much trouble."

"That'll be the day." Mellie mumbled.

Fitz walked over to Mellie, leaned in, and whispered "With that kind of attitude he's not going to listen to you. He's not a dumb Mellie. He knows you have little patience for him and I think that upsets him."

"Upsets him," Mellie nearly laughed. "How?" .

"You don't show him that you care about anything he says or does. Put some effort into your relationship with him." Fitz told her. "Give a damn for once."

Before Mellie could say anything Fitz walked away.

_I know I'm not a big help in how Jerry views his mother but she's the one really doing the damage. I don't want Jerry to grow up without strong family connections like Mellie and I did. I want him to have a special bond with both of us. I want him to be able to count on both of us throughout his life. Right now it's like he's got one parent and a very annoying much older sister. _

_Our family needs to make a lot of adjustments._

Fitz got into his car and started to pull his seatbelt across when he paused.

_How can I recommend making adjustments to better our family when I'm wanting to be with someone else? _

_Damnit! I don't want Jerry to go through what I went through as a child._

Fitz quickly shook his head in an effort to not let the memories of the past take over. He fastened his seatbelt, started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

_It's a great time to go see Cyrus. His take on things is always entertaining._

* * *

_Today has been such a nice day._ Olivia thought as she put her book down. _Just being able to relax, give my mind a break, and slow down. I feel like I've been in overdrive the last few of weeks. Yesterday is certainly a testament to that. _

_I don't know what's going to happen when I see Fitz tonight. _

_I mean we came awfully close to doing something that maybe we both would regret. _

_Sadly, depending on how I look at it, I would only regret it because I feel there's more that needs to be talked about. Now that I really think about it I'm glad it wasn't this rushed closet sex frenzy. If we were to have sex I would want it to be thought out on both are parts because it would be a huge step that neither of us could take back. _

Olivia picked her book back up.

_Am I willing to give myself to a man who may never be mine? Could I handle walking through those school doors to work and seeing him everyday? Would he look at me with shame on his face? _

She tossed the book back down.

_Goodbye mind break._

* * *

"Fitz! Come in!"

"You're not going to yell at me about not calling first in case you had company?" Fitz asked Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled. "Now Fitz you know I always behave myself on Sundays."

Fitz laughed.

_Cyrus is one of a kind._

"Come into the living room. I was watching CNN but I'm willing to interrupt my activities for you."

Fitz followed Cyrus into the living room. "Well damn I feel special."

"Honestly don't feel too special. If that segment about whether or not it's worth it to see Magic Mike hadn't ended you'd still be standing outside." Cyrus told him as he turned off the tv.

"Oh Cyrus."

"Anyways, guess what..."

"What?"

"No bitches are wrapping me up and putting a diaper on my head this year!"

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"The damn Halloween party this weekend. I got a costume this year."

Fitz laughed. "I didn't think you would ever go again."

"Oh I'm going and if everyone shows up in a costume I'm going to attack someone outside in regular clothes and drag them in. I want to witness someone else be humiliated this year."

"I'm sensing a lawsuit in your future Cyrus."

Cyrus laughed. "Did you get a costume? I know you're going because you'll do anything to get away from Mellie."

_I almost got a lot more than a costume. _Fitz thought.

"Um yeah. Jerry, I, _and _Mellie went costume shopping. Though Mellie's objective was the same as it was when she attended the football game."

"To be an ass." Cyrus said.

Fitz nodded his head.

"I don't care what you say Fitz there's no reason on Earth to stay with her. I wish I could get that through to you! I think that great head of hair is what's getting in the way." Cyrus ran his hand through his thinning hair. "For the record. Bosley Hair Restoration does not work!"

Fitz smiled before getting serious.

"Something wrong Fitz?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I would've talked to you sooner but I thought I had everything under control."

Fitz took a deep breath. "You know the new teacher at our school?"

"Yeah. Ms. Pope. Olivia."

"Well some things have been going on since she started working at the school."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"I um...we-"

Fitz was suddenly interrupted by his phone.

He rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling him.

"Yes, Mellie?"

"I need you to come home right now! The Macklin's have a family emergency to tend to and I couldn't bring myself to say no when they asked if Jeffrey could stay with us till they returned." She hurriedly told him.

"Ok? So why do I need to come home right now?"

"Because he's only been here ten minutes and I'm ready to throw both him and our son out on the street! If you don't get back here in the next few minutes that's exactly what's going to happen! BOYS STOP THAT RUNNING RIGHT NOW!" She screamed before he heard her take several breaths. "Get here _now_ Fitz!"

"Calm down. I'll be home."

"What's going on?" Cyrus asked after Fitz put his phone away.

"Our neighbors had a family emergency and dropped their son off at our house."

Cyrus laughed. "Mellie's probably bald and on her tenth drink by now!"

"Probably." Fitz got up. "I'll see you tomorrow Cy."

"Wait, what about what you needed to talk to me about?"

Fitz shook his head. "I guess that'll have to wait."

* * *

_Well looks like it's time to go. _Olivia thought as she finished off her wine and popcorn.

_I always end up loving are time together at the park yet it doesn't stop the horrible nerves I feel beforehand. There's always something crazy that's happened leading up to the night that I don't want to talk about but has to be talked about. I know it's going to continue to be this way until we cool off what were doing or he..._

_I know what I want him to do. What he needs to do, but it worries me to think about it._

_I'm going to have to be strong enough and confident enough in myself to walk away if he chooses to stay with her._

Olivia put her coat on, grabbed everything she needed, and headed out the door.

_In a way it would be nice if she left him, but I'd much prefer it to be the other way around. I don't want him to "choose" to be with me because the decision was forced by her. I want him to make the choice on his own. Completely independent of what anyone else is doing or saying._

_I certainly don't want to sit around waiting for him but I could see myself doing that and that's frustrating! I don't want to be "that" woman._

_If my father knew the situation I was in I wouldn't be able to blame him for wanting to take over my dating life._

* * *

As Fitz neared the back side of the bench he could see someone else approaching the bench from the front.

_God I hope that's her._

He smiled when the light from the lamp touched her.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hi."

He came around the bench and made a gesture for her to sit down first.

"You look tired. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've just been hanging around with a couple of seven year olds. Thankfully I managed to put them to bed in time to meet you here."

"Sleepover party?"

"Impromtu. Needed to help the neighbors out in an emergency." He looked at her curiously. "It's been a crazy weekend..."

"I definitely agree with that! Actually it's been a rough weekend since I left work on Friday."

_Friday? I talked to her Friday night and I don't remember her saying anything bad happened that day. _

"We talked Friday night but you didn't say anything about a rough day." He told her before hurriedly adding "Not that you have to tell me everything or anything. I'm just sorry I didn't know."

Olivia smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about. I was so glad you called because you really turned the emotions of that day around."

Fitz couldn't help but smile. "What happened?"

"Well, my dad can be...actually is _really_ controlling!"

_I know all to well what it means to have a controlling father! _

"Without giving me an opportunity to say 'no' he invited me to dinner at his house. He told me he had a surprise for me..."

"I'm guessing it wasn't the greatest of surprises."

Olivia shook her head.

"I was already dreading the evening and based on the past I knew the surprise would be something I didn't want but kudos to him because he really pulled one over on me this time."

_I'm practically on the edge of my seat wanting to know what happened. _

"I walked into the living room and there's a man standing there."

"A man?" Fitz responded before he could stop himself.

_What kind of man? Who is this man? What the hell was this man doing there? _Fitz could feel his heart start to race.

"Yeah. Turns out my dad set me up on a date. A dinner date for three."

_What the fuck? Doesn't her dad know-. Wait, how could he know? And if he did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy that I'm into his daughter. _

"I couldn't believe it! He had mentioned the guy to me one time before but I never thought he'd interfere and invite him over without saying a word to me."

_Well if it was a rough for her then she obviously didn't like the guy. _

"I can understand how that would make an evening you were already dreading worse." Fitz said.

"It was my father that made the evening rough but luckily my 'date' turned out to be a really nice guy."

_WHAT? _

Fitz cleared his throat. "Oh really?"

"One of my father's favorite pastimes is making me feel like shit. Especially in front of other people but when he said his usual B.S. Frank basically stood up for me. He really made me feel the best I could've in that situation."

"Frank. That's his name?"

Olivia nodded her head.

_What is his first name 'Franklin' or something stuffy like that. What the hell kind of name is Frank? And if his full name is 'Franklin' then why the hell is she calling him "Frank"! _

_Did they become friends by the end of the evening? Is he trying to get with her? Has he contacted her since? Did he sweep her off her feet? _

_He couldn't have. I mean if he did there's no way what happened on Saturday would've happened. Right? _

_Though what if he called her today and she got all excited? She forgot about him on Saturday but he called her today and now she remembers how he made her feel the best!_

_Frank. Frank who? That's what I want to know! Who the fuck is Frank?_

"Fitz? Are you alright?" He heard her ask. His eyes shifted trying to bring her back into focus.

He nodded his head and tried his best to smile.

_Sure. I'm alright. Except my blood pressure just went up through the heavens. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Blue Balls

"Do you think your father will try this again?"

"I have no clue. I'd like to say no since I don't think things went the way he planned yet I wouldn't put it past him."

_At least I haven't heard from his since Friday. If he could just let me be. Give me some space for once. _

"Your father reminds me of my own father." Fitz told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He also tends to be controlling and has always tried to map out my life to his satisfaction. For the most part, in his eyes, I've only done one decent thing in my life."

_At least he's done something that his father sees as a good thing._

"What's that?"

"Marry Mellie." He said with a humorless laugh.

_That's the 'decent' thing he's done in his father's eyes. How? I don't get that at all. I'd say that has to be his BIGGEST mistake._

_I wish I knew how to ask about it without it being obvious that I believe he's made a dumb decision._

_Did his father set him up? Even if that was the case it was ultimately Fitz's choice to go through with it. I really don't understand. _

_Though I can't really say anything because I don't know how his relationship with his father is except that he's controlling. I don't know what it was like in his household growing up. There had to be a lot of pieces that played a part in him marrying someone that he doesn't seem to like let alone love. Unless maybe their relationship wasn't always the way it is now._

* * *

Fitz watched as Olivia's curious expression changed into one puzzlement.

_I wonder what's going through her mind. I did not see the conversation heading in this direction. _

_I thought I'd try to find out more about this Frank guy but I brought up my father instead. I wanted her to know that I understand about her father. When she asked what decent thing my father believes I did, I gave her the honest answer. I wish I could say it was anything other then that but I can't. I don't want to lie to her. I want to be as open as I possibly can though there are some things I haven't even come to terms with. _

_My family's pretty fucked up and the only thing my parents ever agreed on was Mellie. I think I could've easily rebelled against my father because I lived for that. I thrived off of it but I would never want to disappointment my mother. The last thing I would want is for her to stick me in the category of being like my father. Though right now I kind of am... _

Fitz let out a deep sigh.

_Is Olivia's mother in her life? _

Fitz coughed a couple times of times to get her attention.

* * *

Olivia looked at him still puzzled.

_How long was I lost in my own thoughts? _

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"No. I, um, just had something in my throat."

"Oh."

"It's obvious you're not close to your father and I can understand why, but what about your mother?" He asked.

Olivia froze.

_My mother. I don't really think about her too often anymore. It hurts. It hurts a lot._

She felt arms wrap around her and pull her in followed by the soft yet cold press of lips to her forehead.

_Shit, I'm crying. Shivering and crying. Suddenly I can feel the cold. It's time to go. I need to go!_

She tried to pull away but he tightened his arms around her.

* * *

"It's ok Liv. You don't have to say anything. Just let me hold you."

_I don't know what happened to her mother or between her and her mother but it's definitely something I know not to bring up again. Unless she wants to talk about it I'm not ever going to mention it._

* * *

Olivia didn't know how long she sat wrapped in his embrace.

_I wish I could spend the night like this. I don't want to go anymore. It sucks that the reality is we both have to get back home. _

"Fitz?"

"Yeah..."

"We have to go," She told him as she forced herself to part from him.

Before she could stand up he placed both of his hands on her face and turned her towards him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

_I can hear the deep concern in his voice and damn I just..._ She stopped herself scared to think about how she feels.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Fitz gave her a questioning look.

"Really I am."

He leaned closer into her and gently placed his lips on hers.

"You're lips are cold yet they make me feel warm." She told him with a smile.

"You know it's only going to get colder. We really need to find another place to meet. Though I have no clue where."

"Me either. We'll figure it out."

_We have to figure it out!_

* * *

Fitz stood up and grabbed one of Olivia's hands to help her up.

_I hate leaving her. It seems harder and harder to do. _

"I guess I'll see you at work..."

"Um yeah but no funny business Principal!" She unconvincingly warned him.

"Oh alright." Fitz said with a pout.

He watched her turn and start to walk away before she turned back around.

_What's wrong? Maybe she's not fine. _He thought as she came back towards him.

"One more kiss for a good night's sleep." She said and puckered up her lips in a ridiculous manner.

Fitz laughed before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

_What could be better than this?_

* * *

_Monday mornings always go so slow._ Olivia thought as she walked into the teacher's lounge.

"I feel the same way." Harrison said without needing to hear Olivia say anything.

Olivia practically fell into the chair next to him.

"It's rare that we all get to have lunch together! I'm excited!" Abby said.

"Abby either tone it down or give me whatever drug you're taking that always has you so damn energized." Olivia said tiredly. "You know the kids always return from the weekend having forgotten all that they learned last week."

"And they have the nerve to come to school looking the same way we do." Harrison said before he looked across the table at Abby." Well minus her."

"Hey don't blame me if your weekends sucked."

"I had a great weekend. It's just they all go by too fast." Harrison said with a shake of his head.

"We could have a four day weekend it would go by too fast." Olivia said.

Abby and Harrison nodded in agreement.

Olivia looked up from unpacking her lunch to see Fitz enter the lounge."

_Please no coffee spill repeat. _

He smiled as if reading her mind.

"I can feel the two of you staring at me. I don't know what kind of reaction your expecting to see."

"You would _see_ we were staring at you if you'd stop staring at him." Harrison told her.

"At least he hasn't noticed." Abby said.

"Oh he's noticed."

"How can you tell?" Abby asked Harrison.

"Because he has the same smug look all guys get when they've been noticed by a hot girl."

"Well, that's just great." Olivia said sarcastically as she let her head fall onto the table.

_I don't even care how foolish I look. I'm too tired to care. _

_Ouch! Why did Harrison just elbow me. _

"What the he-" Olivia started before Harrison cut her off.

"Hey principal!" He said.

* * *

_Olivia looks exhausted. I should go over and see how she's doing after last night._

"Hey principal!" Harrison said as soon as he approached.

"Hi Harrison, Abby,...Olivia. How's everyone doing today?"

"I'll tell you how I'm doing. I need about ten cups of what your having to get through the afternoon." Harrison answered as he got up and headed towards the coffee.

"I'm good principal." Abby replied.

"Glad to hear that Abby. And Olivia?" He asked with a grin.

"Fine as always." She said with a sigh.

Fitz frowned.

He leaned down between Olivia and Abby. "You know Ms. Pope it's ok to say your tired, upset, depressed, whatever. I'm not saying you are but I want you to know that you don't _always_ have to be fine."

Fitz stood up when he noticed Harrison walking back in their direction. "Harrison I hope you and Olivia have better afternoons."

"Me too." Fitz heard Harrison say.

Fitz left the lounge and headed back to his office.

_At least there was no embarrassing moment this time. _He smiled. _I did notice her staring at me from the time I walked in. _He thought as his smile widened.

_I think I'll try to call her tonight. I'm not going to bring up last night even though I don't think she was or is completely fine. I'll call her and see if she wants to talk. I don't care if we talk about bowling or water skiing squirrels...I just want to talk._

* * *

"Did something happen last night?" Abby asked.

"No." Olivia answered quickly.

"Let it go Abby." Harrison said before Abby could ask anything else.

"Fine." She said annoyed.

When Abby wasn't paying attention Olivia looked at Harrison and mouthed "Thank you."

_Harrison always knows when to comment and when to let things go. I know he's worried about the situation I'm in but I appreciate that he's stuck to what he's said and hasn't judged me or try to lecture me. _

_It's a relief. _

_I appreciate having Abby too. She does get a little over excited sometimes but she does make me think a lot of things through. _

_I know I'd be completely lost right now if I didn't have them and our Friday night meetings._

_Now if I can make it through the rest of today I know I can make it through the rest of the week._

* * *

"Fitz which color looks better on me? The blue or the purple?" Mellie asked.

"I guess the purple." He said after a brief glance away from the football game.

"Are you sure? I think I look slimmer in the blue dress."

"Then go with the blue."

_Why do women ask men such things. They're never satisfied with how we answer and usually go with the opposite of what we suggest. Granted I don't think most men put a lot of thought into it._

"I think you should wear orange mom. It's a great color! It's my favorite ninja turtle's color! You saw my costume. I'm sure you'll look good in orange too." Jerry said.

"Yes, because I should definitely base what I wear off of a ster-"

"Mellie..."

"I mean_ mutant_ turtle."Mellie said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll ask Carol in the morning."

Mellie looked at the clock. "Fitz are you going to let him watch this whole game? He has school in the morning and you know how difficult it is to wake him up!"

"I surely do know. It's you who doesn't know."

"I've-" Mellie stopped. "Never mind I'm going to bed. Good night Jerry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mom!"

"It's halftime kiddo. Time for bed."

"You have it recording right? I can finish watching the game tomorrow?" Jerry asked.

"Have I ever forgotten to record a Monday night game for you?"

"Well there was that one time..."

"Jerry it was the Jaguars at the Bucs. I didn't forget. I stopped the recording because you were practically crying over the boredom of the game way before halftime." Fitz told him.

"Oh yeah. But I wasn't close to crying. I was just whining a little and so were you!"

"You're right about that." Fitz admitted. "Now come on."

_I have a phone call I need to make._

* * *

_That bath was the best part of the day. I feel so much better. If Fitz were to ask me now how I am I would say I'm fabulous! Or I would say "fine" just to annoy him. _

_Maybe I'll watch a little tv tonight. Tiny House Hunting is On Demand. _

Olivia suddenly heard her cell phone ringing.

_Please don't let this be my father. _She quickly grabbed the phone from the nightstand by her bed. She smiled when she saw who was calling her.

_Fitz! _

"Hello Principal Grant."

"Hey."

_Damn he has a sexy voice. Sometimes it has this deepness to it. I can't even explain it. It's just so sexy! _

"How are you? And be honest!"

"I'm good." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I took a long bath and I feel good."

* * *

"Don't ever mention yourself and a bath in the same sentence ever again." He told her.

"Why?" She laughed.

"Because I'm visualizing it in my head and it's not healthy for me. I'd like to go to sleep without blue balls."

Fitz smiled when he heard her laughter on the phone.

"Oh my god!" He heard her say.

"I'm glad you find it so funny. It's _extremely _painful for a man."

"You got hands..."

"Too many times I've had to do that because of you!"

"Sorry." She said.

"No your not, but it's ok. Remember what happened in my office?"

Fitz started to laugh at her sudden silence.

"You wouldn't..."

"I most certainly would do that again!"

"Ok but I can't help what comes to your mind. I wasn't trying to tease you. I was letting you know why I was honestly good."

"Alright I can't blame you this time."

* * *

_I'm glad we can talk on the phone now. No more having to wait a week to have an actual conversation. _

"I have a question for you." Olivia heard him say.

"Oh no. What is it?"

"Were you costume shopping for Harrison's party that's this Saturday night?"

"Yeah. Were you?" She asked.

"Yep."

_I don't know if us being at a party together is a good thing or a bad thing. We probably won't even be able to risk standing near one another. We're going to be surrounded. If anything happens I don't think we'll get away with it... _

"So you'll definitely be there?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. I've gone almost every year that Harrison's thrown one. Jerry has a sleepover this weekend and Mellie doesn't do Halloween so I'll be there." There was a pause before he continued. "Are you no longer going to go? Are you worried something might happen?"

_I can sense that grin on his from here. _

"Don't worry I'll be there."

"You better be."

_Damn that sexiness in the way he says certain things. _

"What's your costume?" She asked.

"Dracula. Beware!"

Olivia laughed.

"What's your costume?"

_I shouldn't tell him. I want to see his reaction. I don't want him to have a clue. _

"I'm not telling."

* * *

_Is she seriously not going to tell me? I'm going to be thinking about this ALL week. _

"Come on Olivia. Tell me."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."

_I don't like the way she said that... _

"That's ok. I don't care anyway." Fitz tried to bluff.

"If you say so." She said with a laugh.

* * *

_I wasn't teasing him earlier but I will now._

"It's getting late so I'm going to get out of this robe and go to bed."

* * *

_Was she only wearing a robe this whole time? _

"Ooh the cool air against my naked flesh. I wish you could join me under the covers. It would be so nice to feel your warm body next to mine. Remember how you felt when we were in that dressing room?"

"_Olivia_..." He said in a tone of desperation.

"Well, goodnight Principal Grant. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Damn her!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Party Time!

_Thank god I was right! Once Monday past I was golden. _Olivia thought as she parked her car outside the bar.

_Fitz and I managed to behave ourselves. So it can be done. The phone calls probably help. Though I didn't get to talk to him a lot. Poor Jerry was sick most of the week but luckily he was well enough to go trick or treating last evening._

Olivia scanned the room till she spotted her friends.

_It's ok though that we didn't get to talk a lot because I have a feeling tomorrow's party is going to be an eye-opener. I don't know why I have that feeling but I do. I think I'm just excited about him seeing my costume. I hope he has the reaction I'm looking for. _

"Hey Liv!" Abby said. "We ordered your drink already."

"Thanks. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Seeing us or the drink?" Harrison asked.

"Both, but more so the drink."

"Haha very funny. Anyways," he said dramatically, "Who's ready for my party?"

Abby raised her hand. "I'm so ready though Leo's backed out. And I was really looking forward to him having to wear a diaper on his head!"

"Well he's gonna miss out on a rockin' time. How about you Liv? You're still coming right?"

Olivia smiled. "Most definitely! I'm very excited!"

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "I have another 'or' question. Are you excited for the party itself or for that certain someone who's going to be there."

"I can't lie. Both. I think with everything that's been going on this is going to be a nice stress reliever."

Abby nodded. "I agree. In fact a stress reliever will do us all some good. Did you want me to pick you up?"

"Um sure if you don't mind. Are you going to be the DD?" Olivia asked with a laugh.

"I'll try," Abby laughed, "If I fail we'll call a cab."

"What's your costume this year Abby?" Harrison asked. "She was Pippi last year. She actually got her hair cut to make sure the ponytails would flip up right."

"My hair got tangled around that wire I used. It was a bitch to get out! But this year I'm going to be Glinda the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz." She told him.

"Abby how are you going to get around in that big dress?" He asked.

Abby laughed. "Don't worry I found a cute _non-slutty_ short skirt version."

"What about you Liv?" He asked.

"Not telling." She said simply.

"I don't even know what her costume is and I was with her at the shop." Abby told him.

"Well ok. I'm extra curious now."

"I-" Olivia was caught off by the ringing of her phone. When she saw who it was she looked uncomfortably at Harrison and Abby.

_Guess I'll take it outside. But damn it's cold out there. I'll just say I can't talk right now._

* * *

_Tomorrow's finally going to be the night. She's been stringing me along over this damn costume and it's driving me crazy! _

_I was worried I wasn't going to be able to go to the party but thankfully Jerry's feeling a lot better and can go to his sleep over. _

_I haven't gotten to talk to her much because I've been spending most of my nights in Jerry's room and at work it's nearly impossible to do so. _

_I was going to wait till tomorrow night to talk to her but maybe we can talk for a little now. _

Fitz grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and called Olivia.

"Hey Liv!"

"Hi, um, can't talk right now."

_I hear a lot of voices in the background. _

"Is there a pre-party bash going on that I don't know about?" He asked.

"No, I'm at the bar with Abby and Harrison."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about the all important Friday night meetings. The ones where I hope you're _not_ talking about me."

* * *

"No, Harrison's here so we're not talking about you."

_Had to tell a lie. He has no clue that Harrison knows what's going on..._

After a short pause Olivia asked, "It's going to be late but do you want me to call you when I get home?"

"Leave now! Leave now!" Abby mouthed to her.

Olivia ignored her.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."

_The excitement is boiling up in my stomach._

"Alright. I really can't wait Fi-. I mean,"_ Whoa I almost said his name!_ "I mean, Finland."

"What?"

"I don't know! I couldn't...you know..."

"You should've just stopped at Finn" He said with a laugh.

"I'm glad this is funny to you. I have to go."

"I just have one quick question."

_Here we go again..._

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"I told you I'm not telling you my costume!"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what are you wearing right now? Under those outer clothes?"

"Goodbye Finland!" She said and quickly ended the call.

Harrison looked at her closely. "What's up with that grin on your face?"

"What grin?" Olivia's hand immediately went to her mouth.

Harrison shook his head. "You got it bad."

* * *

Fitz stared at the phone with a smile.

_She's been keeping a secret and I can't wait to find out what the secret is tomorrow. I'm going to try my best to stay out of trouble but I have a feeling this is going to be the best Halloween party Ever! I actually feel somewhat like I did before the homecoming dance. It's like I'm a teenager all over again!_

* * *

Olivia was pacing back and forth in her living room.

_Shit, I feel nervous now. It's the same as I felt at the homecoming dance and I remember what happened that night!_

_What if this isn't a really big thing? What if I look no different then any other day?_ She looked down at her outfit._ Well, I can subtract that last thought. Maybe I was wrong to keep it a secret and make it into something when he might think it's ordinary. Oh well too late now._

She glanced at the clock._ Abby should be here any minute. She said she'd call when she got here. Did I miss her call?_ Olivia grabbed her phone.

_No._

"Oh my god!" She practically screamed when the phone went off in her hand. She quickly hit answer.

"I'll be right down." Olivia said before Abby could get out a single word.

* * *

Fitz was looking himself over in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh Fitz you look ridiculous!" He heard Mellie say from behind him. "Though this is one of your better costumes."

Fitz turned around and walked right by her.

"I'm joking. I did mean the part where I said this was one of the better ones. You've had some odd costumes in the past. And not Halloween odd but just plain odd."

"You got the number to the Jamison's house right? Make sure you pick up the phone if their number comes up. I know Jerry's been feeling a lot better, but I just want to make sure-"

"Yes Fitz," Mellie said cutting him off, "And I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright. As always with Harrison's parties it's going to be a late night. You don't need to stay up." He told her.

"The last time I stayed up to wait for you was probably five or six years ago."

_How true that is._

Fitz shook his head. "Well, Bye."

"Have fun." Mellie said sarcastically.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to Abby's car.

"Damn Liv! You look hot!" Abby told her.

"I don't look stupid?"

"You're really asking that question? I just said you look hot! Hell forget Leo, I'll switch sides right now."

"Oh shut up!" Olivia said with a roll of her eyes.

_I hope Fitz thinks I look hot too!_

* * *

"Wow Harrison has really gone all out. I mean on the outside alone it's crazy!" Olivia said as they got out of the car.

"I swear he manages to get crazier and crazier with it each year." Abby told her.

"I have to give him credit. It is awesome!" She said as she looked around at the graveyard scenery. "Reminds of something out of Michael Jackson's Thriller."

Abby nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go inside!" Olivia said excitedly.

Abby nearly tripped when Olivia grabbed her. "Ok! Ok! You don't need to pull my arm out of its socket! I'm coming!"

* * *

"Willy Wonka Cyrus? Seriously?" Fitz asked.

"Hey, it's a fucking costume isn't it?"

"I love it Cyrus!" Harrison said. "You finally learned your lesson."

Cyrus rolled his. "If someone comes without a costume I want to be_ immediately_ notified! Got it?"

Harrison and Fitz nodded their heads till Cyrus seemed convinced and walked away.

"So are Abby and Olivia still coming?" Fitz asked Harrison.

_The party's been going on for almost an hour. I feel like I'm starting to sweat from the anticipation of just seeing her regardless of what she's wearing._

"They better be. I think they're trying to be fashi-" Harrison suddenly stopped talking.

"What? What are they trying to be?" Fitz asked as if his life depended on it.

"They're here." Harrison said with wide eyes.

Fitz eagerly turned around.

Immediately his mouth dropped.

_Holy hell! Is that really Olivia under that mask? It has to be because no one has lips like hers. Plump, tasty, soft. But damn look at the rest of her! _

Fitz looked Olivia up and down several times. His mouth still wide open.

"Um, Fitz I think you better close your mouth." Harrison told him.

_I'm in shock! _

"Harr...Harris...Harrison I know who she is but I've never seen anyone look like that..."

Harrison fought not to laugh. "That's the Halle Berry version of Catwoman."

_I don't remember who this Berry person is but DAMN Olivia looks so unbelievably sexy. I've never seen this sexually dressed side of her. There's something different. It's her and she's hot period but this is something I could never have imagined. _

Fitz subconsciously licked his lips.

_The rips in the pants...if I could rip them open a little more. I'm fighting. I have to keep things under control. I have to but from the mask to the heels it's overwhelming! _

_I need to take deep breaths. _

_No, what I need is to find somewhere to be alone with her!_

* * *

Olivia felt like she was going to burst on the inside.

_He looked absolutely stunned when he turned around! He's never seen me like this. I love it. I actually feel sexy now. I feel completely turned on by his reaction. _

"There's Harrison!" Abby pointed out before lowering her voice. "He's standing next to you know who. Do you want to go over there? It certainly looks like you know who wants you to."

"Oh wow. I didn't even notice Harrison," Olivia said. "But, um, yeah let's go over there."

* * *

_Oh god, she's coming over. I want her to, but I don't know if I can handle it. _

_Damn those hips! They're working more than usual! _

_If I could just get my hands on her. _

"Hi Harrison. Hi _Fitz_."

_She just had to say my name like that. It's almost as if it's the first time I've ever heard her say it._

* * *

Olivia smiled slowly and bit down on her lip as she looked Fitz up and down.

_Who knew Dracula could look this damn good. I hope he takes off that cape at some point in the evening because the way those pants are fitting I know his ass looks good! _

_There has to be somewhere in this place where we can have at least a few minutes alone. Hell I saw some bushes outside. Right now I'm willing to work with that. _

"Abby...Liv you two look ridiculously hot!" Harrison told them.

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled when he nodded with his eyes wide.

"Thanks Harrison! And I must say you make a sexy looking Will Smith. That's the white outfit from the Wild Wild West music video right?" Abby asked.

"I would've never thought you'd guess who I was." He told her.

Abby shrugged. "Big fan."

"Yeah I'm in him from the music vid because that movie was horrible!" He looked over at Olivia and Fitz. "Um Abby you have to check out Cyrus's costume. It's great. Follow me."

"Oh yes! I'll follow you. Olivia if you want to leave before everything's over let me know." Abby said.

"Ok." Olivia responded without looking away from Fitz.

* * *

Fitz looked around before casually stepping closer to Olivia. He clasped his hands together.

_Hold them tight. If I let my hands go they're going to go straight for those hips. Then reach around, pull her close, and then a whole lot of shit will happen. _

_What's she looking for? _Fitz wondered as he watched Olivia scan the room.

"There's a corner over there where there aren't a lot of people. Come on." She said.

Fitz followed behind her.

_Ah the exposed part of her back. Her ass moving in those pants with the swaying of the hips. _

_I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! _

"There! This is a little less crowded." She said with a shrug.

"Damn Liv. You...you look beyond words sexy. If we were alone you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"I think we both would be because you look pretty damn sexy yourself."

* * *

_There's that grin that I love to hate. _

Olivia had clasped her hands together in the same fashion as Fitz. When they both took noticed they laughed.

"I guess we're both having the same problem..." She said.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we stepped out back for a little?" He asked her.

Olivia tilted her head and look up at the ceiling in thought. _If there's no one out there this could get out of control. It's safer to say in here but the way heat is radiating off of both of us I think we'll be in trouble no matter where we go! _

"There's probably people out there too Fitz. And it's pretty cold." She told him.

"Probably. But there's no harm in checking it out. If there's a lot of people or it's too cold we'll have to think of something else." He said before raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Ok."

* * *

"The sky's really beautiful tonight isn't it?" He heard her ask.

"Yeah."

"Fitz you're not even looking."

"I know. I'd rather look at you. Take your mask off."

When Olivia did Fitz smiled wide and said, "Perfect."

He looked around the yard before spotting a nice area for them. "Let's go check out the swing."

"Fitz. I want to spend this time with you but don't you think people will get suspicious if were sitting away from everyone else?"

"HEY EVERYONE!" Someone shouted outside. "Quinn came without a costume! Mummy time!"

Fitz and Olivia watched as everyone who was outside headed back in.

"Come on Liv. No one's going to be paying attention." Before she could respond Fitz took her hand and led her over to the swing.

_I can't go any longer without touching her. We're mostly in the dark I'll just be careful._

* * *

Olivia watched as his hand slid slowly over and onto her thigh.

_Oh shit. Why'd he have to do that? _

_I'm going to lose it right now!_ She thought as is hand slid slowly up and down her thigh. She felt him lean close to her before he started placing light kisses on her neck.

_I can't take this! I can't! _

Olivia grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. He immediately opened his mouth to her. A shiver went down her spine when their tongues touched.

_It feels like it's been forever._

* * *

Suddenly they heard a noise and immediately pulled apart. Both breathing hard.

"Shit it's just a cat." Fitz said shaking his head.

_We need to pick up where we left off. I don't think I can wait anymore._

He reached his hands out to pull her face back to his but she stopped him.

"Fitz we can't do this here."

_You gotta be fucking kidding me!_

"Liv I don't know how much more I can take..."

_Why's she smiling? This is not good at all!_

"Can it wait till we get to my place?" She asked him.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Very. I feel the same way you do Fitz." She told him while looking straight into his eyes. "I'll text Abby to let her know. Where's your car?"

Fitz pointed it out for her. "It's right over there."

"Ok. I'll wait a few minutes after you get in to come out and join you. Actually drive around to the corner over there and I'll meet you there. Just to be on the safe side."

_We're going to her place. A place where we'll be completely alone for the first time! On a night where we'll have hours to spend with one another. I'm going to savor every second of my time with her tonight. Every...single...second!_

* * *

Olivia spent a couple of minutes inside looking at poor Quinn standing in the middle of the living room wrapped in sheets with duck tape and a diaper on her head.

_She'll never live this down._

_Guess it's safe for me to leave now. I can't believe I suggested my place!_ Olivia thought as she tried to casually walk out of the house and cut across a few backyards.

_Though I feel it's the right time. When are we going to have another opportunity to be alone again? I can't risk waiting any longer._

Olivia quickly got into Fitz's car.

He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Liv are you_ completely_ sure about this?"

"I couldn't be anymore sure than I am right now." She told him.

"Alright." Fitz said before he grasped Olivia's left hand in his right and held it tight as he hit the gas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Next Level

"Well, this is it." Olivia said with a slight shrug as she turned the lights on.

_I'm really anxious! I have no idea what's going to happen. I know what I want to happen though I'm terrified of it happening. My stomach feels sick. _

Olivia watched Fitz look around.

"It's very nice. It suits you." He said with a smile.

"Um thanks."

_I should do what I normally do when people are over? Though this isn't a normal situation. _

_Where to start? _

"Would you like something to eat?" Olivia asked.

"No thank you."

"Something to drink?"

"I'm good."

* * *

_She seems nervous. Maybe she's having second thoughts..._

"Mind if I sit down?" Fitz asked her.

"Oh no, please sit down."

Fitz sat down on the couch. _I don't want her to feel that I'm putting any kind of pressure on her. I want her more than anything but I'll go at whatever pace she wants. Though I think it's important that she know something. It may even put her at ease. _

"Come here Olivia."

When she got close enough he put his hands on her hips and gently sat her down on his lap.

"I only have one expectation tonight..."

Olivia looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"That starting right now, no matter what we do, I want tonight to be just about the two of us. Forget everything else going on in our lives. I don't know when will get this time together again and I don't want either of us to waste it worrying about anything outside of us. Don't think about what's happened in the past or what may happen in the future. Just live right now...with me."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

_I have no problems with that because he's all I want to focus on. He's all I want period and tonight I'm going to have him. _

Olivia leaned in and lightly kissed Fitz's lips.

"Fitz, I want you. Really _want _you."

"Liv, I _need _you." He told her before he pulled her face back to him and captured her lips. Immediately both their of their mouths parted. Letting the others tongue in to explore.

_Nothing's going to interrupt us tonight!_

* * *

_I need more. _Fitz thought as his hands found the bottom of Olivia's shirt.

When they both parted for much needed air he took the opportunity to strip her of her shirt.

He felt her back arch when he took her left breast into his mouth pushing her nipple firmly against his tongue. He licked and sucked on the hardened nipple as Olivia ran her fingers through his hair. He was about to take his turn at the right when she stopped him.

* * *

_I have to get these clothes off of him. _

_Hell I need to get the rest of mine off!_

Olivia placed kisses down his cheek as she untied his dracula cape. As soon as it was removed she desperately started to pull at his shirt.

* * *

"Let me help you." Fitz said and moved Olivia off of his lap. He smiled when she groaned in displeasure.

Fitz stood up, pulled his shirt out of his pants, and promptly removed it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Almost." She answered before reaching out for the belt buckle of his pants. Fitz stepped out of his shoes as he watched her deftly undo his belt and pants.

_Oh shit! Things are about to get real._ Olivia thought just before she grabbed the top of his pants and briefs and slowly pulled them down. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

_Damn! No wonder I could always feel him through are clothing._

She couldn't help but reach out and wrap her right hand around it.

* * *

Fitz sucked in a breath at the feel of her hand around him.

_Oh god! Her hand feels so good. _Fitz thought at the feel of Olivia slowly stroking him..

_I have to stop her before I lose it right now! _

Fitz stopped her hand and moved to sit back down on the couch. He pulled both of her legs onto his lap and slid off her heels.

"Stand up." He told her.

When she did he took the top of her pants and started to slide them down.

"_Liv_!" He gasped in surprise when he realized she had nothing on under her pants.

_Damn she's sexy._

* * *

Olivia helped Fitz to remove her pants the rest of the way.

_I love a shocked Fitz!_

* * *

She smiled at him when he looked up at her. He reached around and grabbed her ass to pull her closer. He wedged his left hand between her legs till they parted.

_This time I won't deny her her release. Tonight I want to give her pleasure beyond what she could ever imagine._

Fitz placed light kisses on her stomach as his fingers teased and lingered just outside of her damp inner folds.

_There's such a distinct heat that radiates from her. _

"_Fitz_..." He heard her whimper.

_There's definitely going to be more of that!_

He paused before shoving two fingers inside of her.

* * *

Olivia nearly collapsed when his fingers pushed inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders with her hands to steady herself as her head fell back.

"Oh god!" she said when his fingers started to work themselves slowly in and out of her folds. She couldn't help but grind against his hand.

_His fingers alone are enough to make me-_

* * *

"Oh! Oh!" Olivia breathed out when Fitz increased the pace.

"Come for Livvie." He said as his thumb rubbed hard against her clit.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist as her body started to tremble. He could feel her contracting around his fingers.

"FITZ!" She screamed as she came undone and fell onto his lap.

He rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Olivia?" .

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright?"

"More than alright."

* * *

_It's time to feel more. It's time to reach that level we've been wanting to for a long time. No more holding back._

"Enough foreplay. Unless you don't think you can handle going all the way..." Olivia teased.

_There's that grin._

She stood up and held out her hand. "Follow me."

* * *

Fitz eagerly followed Olivia to her bedroom.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

_No need to answer with words._

Fitz pulled her close to him and kissed her hard as he lifted her into his arms. He felt her hot, wet center against him when she tightly wrapped her legs around him.

He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down before covering her body with his body.

* * *

_I'm shivering in anticipation! I want to please him. I want him to feel something beyond sex. I want us to-_

* * *

Fitz positioned himself so that the tip of his hardness was right at the edge of her burning heat.

_I don't know if I could restrain myself but I would have to if she says no..._

"Olivia are you sure about this? There's no going back from here. I don't want you to have any regrets."

_Shit, I'm shaking or she's shaking or maybe we're both shaking._

Olivia placed both her hands on his face.

"This is what I want. Tonight, make me yours."

Fitz leaned down and lightly kissed her lips as he slowly slid into her. Fitz let out a deep-rooted moan as he eased himself further and further inside of her.

_I have never felt anything this good! Hot, wet, tight. I want to stay inside her forever._

* * *

Olivia let out a whimper at the first feel of him.

_Oh god help me! I feel like I could break right now._

* * *

Fitz paused allowing her to adjust to him before he slowly eased himself almost completely out of her only to gently slide right back in.

He watched Olivia's eyes close. "Fitz you...you feel...so...damn good." She told him.

He leaned close to her ear. "Livvie I've never felt anything better than you." He said followed by a nibble of her ear.

* * *

Olivia easily moved in rhythm with Fitz.

_This feels amazing but I want even more! _

Olivia looked Fitz in the eyes and said, "Rock me."

* * *

Fitz didn't need her to say anymore. He immediately increased the pace.

"That's it! That's it!" She cried. "God Fitz don't stop!"

_She's going to be sore tomorrow because I'm going to ram her till she cries out._

Olivia grinded against Fitz matching his every thrust.

"Fuck!" He said before crashing his lips on hers.

The kiss was frantic, wet, out of control as their tongues battled one another.

Fitz could feel Olivia's fingernails scrapping his scalp and down his back. He could feel her nipples brushing against his chest.

_She's driving me crazy!_

* * *

Olivia gasped at the feel of Fitz pinching and pulling roughly at her right nipple. He grabbed it fully and pressed and molded it with each thrust.

_I'm falling apart._

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Olivia cried out repeatedly as her body started to shake beyond her control.

* * *

"UH! UH! UH!" Fitz grunted as he drove into her with reckless abandon.

_I'm about to lose it! _

Fitz reached down between his and Olivia's body and rubbed her clit aggressively till he felt her insides start to clench around him and her body start to shake.

Olivia's body thrashed against the bed as she screamed "FITZ!"

_Ah shit! Here it comes. _

Fitz's head flew back as he thrusted into her one more time before being overtaken by his orgasm. "LIVVIE!" He cried out as he exploded inside of her.

"Oh god." Fitz said before he collapsed on top of a worn out Olivia.

* * *

_I've never had that explosive of an orgasm. I swear I caught a glimpse of heaven as I nearly died. _Olivia thought while her body trembled against his. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as she tried to get her breathing under control.

* * *

_Damn! I don't think, actually, I KNOW I've never come that hard before! I've never felt that kind of intensity._ Fitz thought as he managed to roll himself off of Olivia and onto his back bringing her with him.

* * *

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while he rubbed her back.

For several minutes they rested in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Olivia lifted her head up to look at him.

"I want you to know that I, " _Damn I know what I want to say but I don't want to scare her_, "I care about you so much. I can't get enough of you. I...I _really _care about you."

* * *

_I feel like there's more he wants to say. I feel like I have, well it's more like an ache I have to say something but I'm not ready for that. Not at all. I can deal with strongly like. That's ok. That's what it's going to have to be right now._

_I can at least tell him this... _

"Fitz I care about you too. I've never felt this way about anyone _ever_ before. Things that I've thought I've already experienced seem new to me with you. Us being together tonight has been amazing." She smiled sweetly at him before laying her head back down.

* * *

_I couldn't be any happier right now. I'm with a woman that until now I could only dream about._

* * *

"Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so tired." She told him.

Fitz kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek. "It's ok. Go to sleep."

He felt her take a deep breath.

"I don't want you to go."

* * *

_Damn. I forgot that this would have to come to an end. I was so caught up in her. Damnit! _

"I don't want to go either Liv. I'll stay as long as I can."

"If I fall asleep will you," she let out yawn, "will you wake me up before you go?"

"Of course. Believe me I'm not leaving here without a kiss from those sweet lips of yours."

* * *

Olivia sighed deeply as Fitz rubbed her back.

_Are we going to be together? Will everything work itself out? It has to. This feels too right for it not to work out in the end. _

_We'll be together. _

_Right?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Mellie's Simple Threat

_I have a lot to figure out and I don't know how much time I have to do so. _Fitz thought as he looked down at a sleeping Olivia. _I have to make this work for us. I couldn't stand to lose her. _

_It's just I have this problem and her name is Mellie. I have to figure out how to handle all of this with as little drama as possible. Not necessarily for me but for Jerry. _

_If only I would've been able to see into the future eight years ago and know that Olivia was going to walk into my life. _.

_If only I had been strong and smart enough to not let others control what I did in life I wouldn't be in this situation. _

Fitz glanced at the clock.

_Shit. It's going on 3. I have to get back home in case Mellie did stay awake._

He took a deep breath.

"Olivia..." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

_I hope he's waking me up to tell me he can stay. _

_I know that's not possible but I can still dream a little. Maybe take a couple more minutes to wake up. Try to hold on to such a wonderful night a little bit longer. _

"Olivia, I hate to say it but I have to go." She heard him say.

_Damn this sucks more than I thought it would! _

She slowly sat up in the bed.

_I'm scared to open my eyes. I'm scared to look at him. I'm scared I'm going to cry and I really don't want to. I don't want to show any weakness. _

Olivia opened her eyes but looked away from where Fitz was sitting.

"Look at me Liv," he implored her.

* * *

_I don't want to see any disappointment in her eyes but I need her to look at me and see in me that I don't want to leave. I want her to see that I'm sorry I have to go. _

Fitz watched her slowly turn to look at him.

* * *

_I can tell he feels as shitty as I do. I wish I had something to say to make us both feel better but I don't. _

Fitz placed his hands on the sides of her face and gently pulled her towards him.

_I don't know if I can handle a kiss right now but I know I'd regret it if I turned one down. _

As soon as Fitz touched his lips to hers Olivia was swept away.

_There's nothing like his kisses. How easily they can turn from gentle and soft to aggressive and demanding. _

_Mainly I enjoy the simple softness of his lips and the warmth they cause me to feel inside._

* * *

_There's nothing like the feel of her soft lips on mine. The fullness of them and how easily they can take control. The warmth I feel from her kisses is nothing like I've ever felt before. I wish it never had to end... _

Reluctantly Fitz parted his lips from hers.

"Will I see you at the park tomorrow?" He paused, "I mean later on today? No matter how cold it is?"

Olivia nodded her head.

_I want to kiss her again but if I do there's no way I'd be able to pull away again._

Fitz smiled softly. "I'll see you then." He told her before he got up and left the bedroom.

_I can't look back._

Once in the living room he hurriedly got dressed.

_I think I've got everything._ He looked around several times before leaving the apartment.

_At least I know I'll see her later on today..._

* * *

When Olivia heard the door close she slumped back down under the covers.

_I don't know if I'll be able to fall back asleep. It was wonderful having him next to me. It's going to be hard now to spend my nights alone. Even if we have another night together there's always going to be that moment of having to say goodbye without knowing if there's going to be a next time. _

_In a perfect world, Fitz would divorce Mellie immediately. Mellie would then move to Iceland. Jerry wouldn't care because she's a horrible mother. There would be no drama whatsoever and everything would be handled quickly. Then Fitz, Jerry, and I could live happily ever after. _

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Whenever a story ends with happily ever after you know it's a bunch of bullshit. _

Olivia rolled onto her side. _I guess I'll have to see what happens next though patience is not one of my better qualities._

* * *

_The lights are all off. Even the outside light. Though I wouldn't put it past Mellie to sneak out from behind a dark corner and ambush me. _

Fitz turned the car off and got out.

_I've come home around this time before from one of Harrison's parties. Well, maybe not this late but still it was pretty late. _

He headed for the front door before stopping.

_Maybe I should go in the back way. That way I can avoid where she would most likely be...in the kitchen having a drink. I would also avoid passing her bedroom. Yeah I better go around back. _

Fitz quietly walked around back, opened the door, and tiptoed inside.

_I should get a shower. Wash away some evidence. Some other things have to heal on their own. _He thought as the image and feel of Olivia's nails scrapping down his back replayed in his mind.

_Thank god we have a guestroom._ He thought as he entered the room. _I should throw this costume away when I get a chance. _

_I'm behaving like a criminal trying to get away with a crime. _

Fitz let out a tired sigh.

_I guess I'll shower and then try my best to get a few more hours of sleep in. It's going to be tough now that I've gotten a taste of what it's like to have Olivia next to me. _Fitz took a deep breath. _I can still smell her wonderful scent on me. Which really emphasizes the point of needing to get a shower and get rid of this costume._

* * *

_I don't know when it happened or how but I managed to fall back asleep for a few more hours. It obviously wasn't enough sleep because I feel like I'm dragging myself through mud._ Olivia thought as she stretched out on the couch. _A shower didn't even help. And damn I think it's been longer than I thought since I've had sex because I feel pretty sore. Though it should be understandable because Fitz is nowhere near lacking in the package department. And damn does he know how to deliver that package on time! _

Olivia smiled wide as she remembered last night.

_We were perfect together. When he first slid into me I thought I was going to shatter into tiny little pieces. I never knew a man could feel that good. And damn does he drive me crazy when he teases my nipples. The pulling, sucking, pinching!_

Olivia's hands found their way to her breasts caressing them through her clothing.

"Mmmm." Olivia moaned as one hand moved to slide between her legs._ Damnit! I need to stop. Playing it back in my head is torture! _

_The whole night from the first kiss on was almost too overwhelming. I mean I almost died in the end! _

_It was amazing! _

Olivia's phone started to ring. She groaned when she saw who was calling.

"Olivia my dear." Her father's arrogant voice said.

_I'm not even going to entertain this man. He is not going to upset my mood. _

"Hi father. Sorry I can't talk-"

She heard him laugh.

_Laugh at this!_ She thought before she hung up the phone. _I'm not putting up with his shit anymore. His only entertainment in life is trying to bring me down. Well that's over! He's pathetic. Not having a mother in my life doesn't mean I have to put up with a degrading father. _

Olivia's phone rang again.

_Sorry, I'm unavailable._

* * *

"So, you got in a little late last night."

"You were up?"

"Really Fitz? I told you I haven't waited up for you in years and I don't plan to start doing it now. Anyway, I can tell you got in late by the look on your face and the fact that you've slept in till 10."

_I slept in till 10? I didn't even bother to look at the clock I never thought I'd manage to go back to sleep let alone sleep in this late. _

_Olivia wore me out! The way she was grinding hard up against me- _

"What's with the stupid grin?" Mellie asked as she downed the drink she had in her hand.

"Nothing. I was just remembering some funny things from the party." He told her.

Mellie looked at him suspiciously while pouring herself another drink. "Yeah? What kind of things?"

_Damn I don't remember too much from before Olivia walked in nor do I remember much about the party after Olivia arrived. _

_Oh wait I remember something... _

"Well, a woman came to the party without a costume and so she was wrapped up like a mummy and placed in the middle of the living room with a diaper on her head." Fitz said with a laugh.

_I hope that laugh was somewhat believable. I didn't see it happen but I remember hearing someone yelling outside that-_

"Did Olive show up at the party? I hope it was her who ended up looking like a fool."

"Yes,_ Olivia_ was at the party but no she came in a costume."

_Please don't ask me anymore. _

"Oh what was her costume? She couldn't have went as a slut because that would be no costume at all." Mellie said with a laugh.

_Oh how I wish Mellie was a man so I could deck her! _

"Grow the fuck up Mellie."

"Oh my! Did I upset you? That's the last thing I want to do." She said sarcastically before getting serious. "You better get over your little schoolboy crush Fitzgerald! I would hate for you to do something you'll regret."

_I've already done some things because of my "little schoolboy crush" but I certainly don't regret them._

"Oh what I said just reminded me of _our _son. Do you want to pick him up or should I?" Mellie asked.

"I'll pick him up because if your thinly veiled threat is what reminded you of Jerry than your sicker than I thought."

"I'm simply saying be careful what you do because we do have a son_ together_." She said with a smile. "You're smart, sometimes, so you know that every action has a reaction."

"Are you now trying to threaten me by bringing some semblance of Newton's theories into this?" He asked with a shake of his head.

Mellie downed another drink. "Let me make this simple for you. Don't _fuck_ with me."

_If she tries to use Jerry as a pawn in this I'll do more than-_

_Damnit why am I even questioning if she'll do that. I know she will. She only cares about getting what she wants no matter who she hurts. It's all a game to her. _

Fitz walked back to the guestroom to get dressed.

_I should talk to Cyrus. I'm tired of trying to think everything through on my own._

* * *

Olivia heard a knock on the door. _I hope that's Abby. I need someone to talk to. _

She opened the door. "Hey Liv!"

"Hi Abby! I'm glad you were able to come over today."

"Well, when your best friend ditches you at a party you want to know what the hell happened." Abby said as she sat down on the couch. "I'm joking Liv. I got your text. Even before you sent the text I noticed you were M.I.A. and I figured it had to do with him."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. _I'd feel the worst if Abby thought I up and ditched her. _

"So what exactly happened? He was practically drooling when he noticed you." Abby asked.

Olivia laughed.

_Where do I start? _

"Well, things moved forward kind of fast. You know at the start of the night I had _no_ intentions of bringing him here-"

"_What_? You brought him _here_?" Abby said, her fingers pointing in random directions.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I mean things were getting heated and I knew there was no stopping what was going to happen so I said we could go to my place."

"Did you?" Abby asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah."

"Holy shit! How was it? Scratch that. The important question is did he say he was leaving Mellie?" She asked with her fingers crossed.

Olivia looked down. "No." She said before quickly adding, "We decided that last night would be just about us and not any of the other things going on in our lives."

In a rare completely serious tone Abby said, "Olivia I want you to know I'm rooting for all of this to work out for you but don't and I _really_ mean don't let him string you along."

_I hope I'm not one of those women who would fall for repeated excuses of why a man has yet to file for divorce. I don't think I'm that naive but then I'm doing a lot of things I never thought I would do... _

"I don't plan to Abby but I'm sure things with Mellie are always complicated."

"It's not complicated to at least file for the divorce." Abby told her.

Olivia nodded her head. _Not only do I have to make sure I don't fall for his repeated his excuses but I also have to make sure I don't fall for my own._

_I have to be strong enough to say goodbye to him if he's not strong enough to say goodbye to her._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Special For You

"You know Fitz you should run for president."

Fitz laughed.

"No really I think you'd be great.." Cyrus told him. "Look at these fools," Cyrus said pointing to the tv, "You would do a much better job especially with me to back you up."

Fitz shook his head. "You think that because I'm the principal of a school?"

Cyrus shrugged. "Running a school. Running a country. To-May-to...To-Mah-To..."

"I don't think that works in this case."

Cyrus shrugged again. "Fine. I'll make somebody else president. Maybe your wife." He said before bursting out in laughter.

_My wife. How fitting to bring her up now... _

"Cyrus remember the last time I was over here?" Fitz asked.

He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. You had something to tell me but that wife of yours called you up. I believe you said it had something to do with Ms. Pope."

Fitz nodded his head.

_How do I say what's been going on? I suddenly feel nervous to talk about it with someone else. Even if it's my best friend. _

_Though I need to talk to someone about all of this especially someone who will be completely honest with me no matter what._

"Well.." He heard Cyrus say.

"Well, Uh," Fitz took a second to clear his throat, "Um Ms. Pope, well Olivia, and I have been talking. A lot."

"Ok..." Cyrus said with a raised eyebrow.

"And we've kind of grown_ fond_ of each other."

"Really Fitz? 'Fond'? Who the hell uses that word anymore?"

_Someone's who scared to say in plain words what they've been doing the last few weeks._

"So what? You're talking a lot and now you got a crush?"

_You know what...I'm just going to say it._

"Cyrus I'm having an affair." _There I said it._ "A fucking affair!"_ It's out though I don't think using the word 'fucking' before 'affair' was quite the right way to phrase it._

"You and Olivia have been seeing each other?" Cyrus asked wide-eyed.

Fitz hung his head and nodded.

"Have you slept together?"

Fitz nodded again.

_Any second now he's probably going to go off telling me what a fool I am and what a dumb thing to do-_

Suddenly Fitz heard laughter.

_Huh?_ He thought as he watched Cyrus jump up from his chair and do a wiggle of his hips.

"What the hell's wrong with you Cy?"

"You're finally going to get rid of that BITCH!" He practically screamed with glee. "I've waited for this time to come for more than eight years!" Cyrus counted out eight fingers and pushed them in Fitz's face.

_He's gone mad! He's waited eight years for what? This isn't good news. I'm not proud of this._

"DAMNIT CYRUS! Sit the hell down! This isn't a joke."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Of course not. I'm not an idiot. I just got a little excited at what the future holds."

"I'm having an _affair_. I'm _married_ with a child and I'm _sleeping_ with someone _else_." Fitz said emphasizing several words.

"Exactly!" Cyrus said. "Fitz you've been married for eight years and until now you've barely looked at anyone else. Now you tell me that you're 'fond' of someone who's also 'fond' of you and that you had sex. This is MORE than you liking someone..."

Fitz propped his elbows on his knees and drop his head into his hands.

"I know."

Cyrus smiled. "Which means your leaving Mellie?" Cyrus tried to ask with less enthusiasm than before.

"I don't know."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON''T KNOW?" Cyrus yelled and stood up.

Fitz looked up shocked at Cyrus's sudden yelling.

"I mean I got a lot to think about. Everything's moving so fast. I never expected any of this to happen. Though as soon as I saw Olivia I wanted it to but I never thought it'd reach this point so fast."

"Hey you made a choice and got yourself into this. I think this has been coming for a long time Fitz. You're _not_ happy in your marriage. Let's face it. You never were. Yet you chose to stay with her after Jerry was born, which was _stupid_, and developed this weird toxic relationship with Mellie. Which seemed to suit you fine till you met someone who captured your interest."

_Well, I was right that Cyrus would be honest no matter what. _

"Cyrus, What if Olivia and I don't work out? What if I jump into this and everything turns chaotic?"

"Stop being a damn pussy. You're scared to leave Mellie. You're scared to leave your damn security blanket even though she's a fucking bitch."

"Cy-"

You're household in not a happy one so don't even bring up that stupid shit like before and say you need to stay because of Jerry. I'm pretty sure he can't stand being around the two of you at the same time."

_He's brutally honest. _

"Though the worst thing you could do is lead Olivia on. I've known you for over a decade and I know you're not that kind of person so do the right thing. If you're too much of a pussy to leave your fucked up marriage then you need to end things with her. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Oh and don't base whether or not you should get a divorce on your relationship with Olivia. Base it on whether you and your family, meaning Jerry, are happy. If anything Olivia coming into your life is forcing you to see your marriage for what it is..."

"God Cyrus you're annoying."

Cyrus smiled. "I don't cuddle people or bullshit them. There's no 'Oh you poor darling baby' in me. There's only 'Suck it up soldier'!"

Fitz shook his head and smiled. "I've seen the sensitive side of you on more than one occasion but I'll argue with you about that another time. I have to go pick up Jerry from his sleepover."

Fitz and Cyrus both stood up.

_I must admit Cyrus is an amazing friend to have. I have a lot to think about. A lot of what he's said I know but sometimes things don't really hit until you hear someone else say them out loud. Especially when they're calling you a pussy. _

"Bye Cy. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Oh don't remind me about another week with those brats! In fact go now so I can get back to CNN."

Fitz laughed.

"Remember Mellie for president!" Cyrus said before bursting out in laughter again.

* * *

_Today's gone by at an alarming pace._ Olivia thought as she opened the door to her apartment._ Well having fun makes time go a lot faster and what's more fun than shopping?_

She smiled._ I can think of some things_.

Olivia set her bags down in her bedroom._ What is the actual time?_ She looked her clock on the nightstand.

_820_._ I think I'll take a nice long bath before meeting with him tonight. That'll put me in a perfect mood for him._

She paused on her way to the bathroom._ What about what Abby said earlier? Fitz filing for divorce and not making excuses._ Her shoulders drooped._ I know I should talk to Fitz about some things but I kind of want to put that off for at least one more night. I want to finish this weekend on a high and I'm worried that if my questions aren't answered the way I want them to be life's going to suck for a while._

Olivia walked into the bathroom and started the water._ Yeah, this weekend is going to end on a high. At least one more good night before reality is forced to permanently set in_.

* * *

"Dad are you still going for a walk in the park? It's _really _cold out there. Your nose will drip snot and then the snot will freeze and you'll have to use a chisel to get it off your face."

_I worry about my kid sometimes. _

"Yeah I'm still going. I just have do my winter park ritual tonight."

"That's when you cheat and drive to the park right?"

"You're getting a little to smart Jerry." Fitz told him with a laugh. "Now get into bed."

Jerry settled under the covers. "Why do you always go to the park alone on Sundays?"

"It's always been the perfect time to get away from everything and relax before a new week starts."

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Jerry curiously asked.

_More so your mother. _

"You know when you go into your treehouse and you don't want me, your mom, or even your friends to join you sometimes? You just want to have some space?" Fitz asked him.

Jerry nodded his head.

"Well the park is basically my 'treehouse'."

"Oh ok. That makes sense. Where's mom's treehouse?"

_Hell. _

"I don't know." _And I'm scared of what she'll say if he asks her._ "It's that time kiddo!"

"When I get older I'm going to stay up till 10 every night and not just on the weekends."

"Wow! That's late!" Fitz said trying not to laugh. "Goodnight Jerry. I love you." He said placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you too dad."

Fitz closed the door to Jerry's room, headed to the guestroom, and grabbed his phone.

_I hope she hasn't left yet. I don't think she has because it's- _

"Hi."

_Just from her sweet voice I can tell she's smiling right now. _

"You didn't leave yet did you?" He whispered.

"No, why? Are you not able to come?"

"No that's not it. Usually when it's this cold I drive to get some coffee and then head to the park to either sit at my, I mean our, spot or in the car. I was thinking if you wanted I could pick you up. Unless you don't want to go out at all tonight."

"That works!"

Fitz smiled. "Good! I'll see you soon."

_I'm crazy excited to see her! I hope I can control myself. I'm sure after last night she has a lot of questions about where things are heading so I have stay cool. Try some deep breathing exercises and focus on what she's saying without looking into her eyes or watching her mouth move. _

_Damn tonight might be a difficult night for me in more ways than one._

* * *

Olivia hurriedly grabbed her phone when it went off.

"Are you here?"

_Whoa! I sound a little to eager. I need to tone it down a notch. _

"Yep. Get your ass downstairs!" He told her.

She laughed. "I'll come when I'm ready."

"I know all about that..."

Olivia rolled her eyes and hung up.

_Screw waiting for the elevator I'm taking the steps._

_Ok. Slow down your breathing and calmly walk out to the car. _Olivia told herself. _Act like you have some control left. _

Fitz quickly got out and opened the car door for her.

"You shouldn't do this." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because someone could recognize us and wonder why I'm getting into your car alone this late." She said as she sat in the seat.

"Too late now." He told her with a grin.

* * *

_Shit, I hope no one saw us, but nothing can be done about it now and I'm not going to spend the night worrying about it_. Fitz thought before hurrying around the car and getting in.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked her.

Olivia smiled and shook her head.

_I've seen that look before... _

"Show me where you go to just relax in your car."

"Oh ok. Sure you don't want to some coffee?"

Olivia leaned towards him and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his lip till he tilted his head and opened his mouth to her.

_No coffee is fine with me! _

Olivia pulled back. "You want to show me that spot now?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Olivia looked around as Fitz pulled into a parking lot.

_Definitely secluded. Only two other cars in the lot. _

"This is where people usually park who want to use the bike or walk trail and don't live close enough to simply ride or walk over." He told her. "It's pretty packed during the day but as expected at night there's virtually no one."

_Perfect. _

Fitz reached over and covered Olivia's left hand with his right. Olivia smiled at him as he laced his fingers between hers and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

They sat in silence for several minutes listening to the jazz music on the radio.

"I'm glad this is a secluded spot and we're out of the cold but I hate that this arm rest and stuff is in between us." Olivia said.

_I agree and I think I have a solution to the problem._

"I got an ideal." He got out of the car and reached down to grab the lever to move his seat as far forward as it would go. He then went around to Olivia's side, helped her out, and moved her seat forward.

"Get in the back."

"I knew there was a reason why you were the principal." Olivia said when he got in the back with her."

He gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I know after last night you're-"

Olivia shook her head.

* * *

_I know where's he going with this and I'm glad that he's willing to bring it up though I'm sure he doesn't want to. It's a good sign but I don't want that to be what's on our minds while were together right now. _

"Fitz let's just hold off on that talk for right now. I want both of us to enjoy what's left of our weekend."

* * *

_Hell, I'm not going to complain about that. _

"This might sound really cheesy but I missed you today."

Olivia smiled wide. "I missed you too. Last night with you was the best night I ever had."

"I feel the same way."

"In fact," Olivia continued, "You made last night so special for me that I want to do something special for you."

"Liv last night was special for-"

Olivia kissed him before he could finish.

"Just relax." She told him as she started to undo his belt.

"Li-"

"Don't talk." She said softly.

_Oh my god. What is she going to do. Last night was special for me too. What would make her think it wasn't? What's this special...shit...no way. Is she really going to? _

Fitz automatically lifted his hips as Olivia worked to push his pants them down.

_I think I'm about to lose it and nothings happened yet..._

* * *

Olivia smiled as if she could read every thought popping into his head. She felt him through his briefs before pulling the hardness out. She rubbed the tip with her thumb.

_I'm going to enjoy this. By the end of tonight he'll be screaming my name. _

Olivia scooted back and leaned forward before tilting her head and looking him in the eyes.

She grinned.

"You ready for this..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: It's Not That Easy

Olivia circled her tongue around the tip of his hardness sending a shudder through Fitz's body before taking him into her mouth.

"Shit." Fitz said throwing his head back against the seat as Olivia wasted no time pumping him in and out of her mouth. One hand held onto his hardened length while the other massaged his balls.

_Oh god! Her hand on my balls! Her tongue is simply Ama-_

Olivia licked and sucked on Fitz's hardness with all she had.

Fitz grabbed and held onto her hair. He watched her take him in and out till his head fell back against the seat again.

"Liv...I'm about to let go!"

She slid her mouth off of him and pumped him hard with one hand while the other squeezed his balls.

"LIV!" Fitz called out as he came.

_Hell If I was standing up I think my knees would've buckled._

* * *

Olivia looked up at him.

_I'm guessing that was pretty good...he did call out my name. _

She watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Damn Liv."

Olivia suddenly felt unsure of herself.

"Was it ok? I, um, never done that before..."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head no.

* * *

_This woman surprises me all the time. _

"That was amazing!" He told her with a smile.

Fitz looked down at himself.

_Wow!_

"I think I have some tissues around here somewhere."

Olivia felt around on the floor. "I think I found them."

"Liv."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that being with you is special enough. As much as I enjoyed this and I mean_ really_ enjoyed this,I don't want you to feel you have to do it." He told her as they cleaned up. "I know not all women-"

Before he could finish Olivia cut in.

"I wanted to. I was feeling a certain way and wanted to try something new."

"Feeling a certain way?" He questioned with a grin.

Olivia smiled shyly.

"Honestly you bring out something in me that no other man has and I'm not always sure how to control it."

_I feel so inexperienced. It's like I'm going through puberty and dealing with all these new emotions and physical reactions. It's exciting but I feel like it's putting me in a vulnerable position. _

"I'm experiencing the same thing. Liv, you're not alone. If you were we wouldn't be going at the pace we're going."

"You think we're moving to fast?" She asked with concern.

_We are. I know we are. We've only known each other a few weeks and we're not even sure what we're doing. What do you call this? It's more than an affair, but that's all I know._

* * *

Fitz took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I do know that I don't regret anything I've done."

_Maybe I should but I don't. I do wish I would've been single when I first met her. If I had been honest with myself earlier on I would be a single dad who's able to date freely. _

"OH!" Fitz suddenly said.

_Date! A date! Maybe we can go on a date this weekend. Mellie's going away. So maybe! _

"With that smile on your face I guess you don't regret anything." He heard her say with a laugh.

"Why? Do you have any regrets?"

Olivia put her right pointer finger on her chin and was silent for several seconds before looking at him.

"Well, I do have one..."

_What the hell? What does she regret? I know I asked the question but I didn't think there would actually be a regret. Several times I worried that she regretted some things that happened between us but she's always assured me that she hasn't._

* * *

"...I regret not wearing a skirt to the costume shop. It could've saved us some time in that dressing room."

Olivia fought hard to keep a serious face.

_The panicked look on his face almost caused me to break out in laughter. I couldn't help teasing him. It's too much fun to- _

"Ah!" Olivia let out in surprise when she felt Fitz grab her underneath her chin with one hand and pulled her face close to his.

"Woman you really need to stop messing with me!" He told her.

She smiled as much as could, looked him directly the eyes, and smartly asked "Why?"

Fitz grinned.

_Uh Oh... _She thought as he pushed her back against the car door, pulled her legs onto his lap, and kissed her hard.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him.

_Mmmm..._

She settled back as their kissing became soft and playful. His arms wrapped around her waist with his hands running up and down her sides as her fingers lazily grazed through his hair.

* * *

_God I wanna spend all of my time with her. It's only been weeks but damn I'm falling hard for her. I think I already have. Shit, I think I'm in- _

"Fitz..." Olivia said breathlessly

Fitz reluctantly opened eyes and pulled away.

"You have to get back home." She said quietly.

Fitz looked at the clock on his dashboard.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Things certainly have to change. Always having to part from her like this is the worst._

* * *

Olivia gave Fitz one last kiss on the lips before opening the car door.

"Hey." He said as he reached out and rubbed her arm. "Don't make any plans for this weekend. At least not for Saturday."

"What's happening on Saturday?" She asked.

"Not sure yet but I'll let you know soon. Ok?"

"Ok." Olivia said before getting out of the car.

"Goodnight Liv." Fitz said with a smile.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Fitz was busy making pancakes when Mellie appeared beside him.

"I know you've been counting down the days Fitzgerald but remember I leave Friday afternoon for my conference."

"Whoa! I actually forgot!" He said with a smile.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Anyway, I'll see you and Jerry Friday morning before you leave and then unless something happens I won't be back until Sunday evening."

_I have to try to contain my excitement around her but it's going to be a struggle because I just want to jump around, cheer from the rooftop, and have a couple root beers with Jerry. All in celebration of saying 'Adios' to Mellie for the weekend. _

"Mom, you're leaving _this _weekend?" Jerry asked.

"I am, but don't worry it's not for long." Mellie told him.

Jerry furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh I'm not worried. I wanted to make sure this was the weekend I could turn the living room into a ninja cave!" He said before doing a few kicks in Mellie's direction.

"Stop it Jerry! You know I don't like that."

Jerry smiled. "That's why you going away this weekend's going to be super cool! NINJA CAVE!"

"Go get your backpack together so you can come have breakfast." Fitz told Jerry before Mellie could say anything.

"Um, anything else I need to know about this weekend?" He asked nicely.

"I'll call, well most likely text you when I get there because I know you won't be able to rest until you know I've made it there safely."

"Of course." Fitz said.

Mellie started to leave the kitchen when she suddenly turned around and said, "Wipe that damn smile off your face."

_She better get used to it because I'm going to basically be smiling from now through Sunday evening. _

_I think I have a plan for Liv and I to have our first date together though it's going to be a date for three. I'm sure she'll be ok or at least understand that I'll have Jerry with me. Plus it'll work out in case anyone we know sees us. It's going to be a pretty pathetic first date but it'll be one._

* * *

"Did you enjoy what little bit of the party you saw on Saturday?" Harrison asked Olivia when she sat down next to him in the teacher's lounge.

_I can tell he's not pleased that I didn't stay too long. _

"Where's Abby?" She asked while looking around in an attempt to change where the discussion was heading.

"Today is her later lunch remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well-"

Harrison cut her off. "Did you enjoy the party? The_ little_ bit that you experienced."

"Hey I was there and I did enjoy myself." She told him adding a smile.

Harrison shook his head and gave her a look of disbelief.

"I was there for a while." She said defensively. "Ugh! I saw Quinn get mummified!"

Harrison let out a laugh. "That was great!" Then he got serious again. "Too bad that happened not too long after you there..."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Listen _dad_, I know Abby probably alerted you as soon as she received my text and I'm pretty sure with your 'Criminal Minds' observation skills you noticed who else went missing from the party."

"I simply want to remind you to be careful and look out for yourself. Love can make you do and put up with some stupid shit."

"Maybe you should save that advice for someone 'in love'. I've never mentioned anything close to that. You and Abby like to just toss that word out when you're around me for some reason." She said with a hint of frustration. "Can we talk about something else?"

Harrison gave her a small smile. "Alright," He said with a sigh, "Let's talk about that last episode of Criminal Minds."

_I can't complain. As long as were not talking about Fitz and I I'm good. _

_I wonder what's going on this Saturday that has Fitz wanting me to not make any plans? I mean if there is something how is he going to get away from Mellie? I don't want to be in another situation where I run into her again. Such a bitch!_

* * *

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Come on Fitz! Is there anything new going on in your life?" Cyrus asked as he closed Fitz's office door behind him.

"Like what Cy? I just talked to you yesterday. What could have possibly changed between then and now?"

"Did you talk to Mellie?"

Fitz frowned. "No. There's nothing to say right now. I can't simply tell her what's been going on and have no idea what to do next."

"Fitz, just ask me any questions you have. I've been divorced twice. I know how everything works."

"And I was there for you through both of them and if I remember correctly you had to have a period of separation before you could be granted a divorce." Fitz said.

"So you file and then either you move out or Mellie moves out." Cyrus told him. "I know it's not easy Fitz but it's also not that hard of a process to at least start."

_It doesn't feel easy at all. Where does Jerry go? I could not imagine Mellie taking care of Jerry on her own for more than a day. So if I move out I want to take Jerry with me but knowing how vindictive Mellie is I know she's not going to make it easy. I can't fuck up Jerry's life with no plan of what to do. _

"Get a damn lawyer Fitz!" Cyrus said clearly annoyed. "You're driving me nuts."

"I'm driving_ you_ nuts?" Fitz let out a sarcastic laugh. "I just told you what was going on yesterday and your trying to tell me how to handle everything like you're running a damn campaign."

"I told you yesterday why I'm excited about this. Sorry if I'm over enthusiastic but I know you Fitz and you _need_ me to stay on your ass and isn't that what a best friend does. If a friend doesn't then they suck at their job." Cyrus opened the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some janitor closets to check. We really need to put locks on those doors. I mean these kids are a bunch of horny rabbits!"

When the door closed Fitz leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the corner of his desk.

_This weekend will be a good time to talk to Jerry about some things. He's a smart kid and I know he's aware of the dysfunction of his parents' relationship._ _I'm not sure though if he views it as a problem and would understand a divorce or if he's simply gotten used to it._

Fitz let his head rest on the back of the chair and his eyes close.

_I'll definitely talk to Jerry this weekend. And it's possible that depending on how he feels I might be looking for a new place for us to live._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Office Trouble

_Made it through another school day. Reaching Hump Day is exciting. When the work day comes to an end on Wednesday I know I'm just about home free. _Olivia thought as she gathered up her things.

_I can't help but think how it's getting closer and closer to Saturday. Fitz and I haven't been able to talk much so I'm not sure if he's made plans for this weekend but I'm anxious to find out. It would be amazing if we had an actual real outing. I don't think that's possible yet, but I enjoy fantasizing about it._

Olivia closed the door to her classroom and headed down the hallway. She slowed down as she got closer to the main offices.

_Fitz and I have done a great job so far this week of being appropriate at work. When I've talked to him I've managed to keep it focused exclusively on work. Though on the inside every nerve of my body wants to be touched by him. I have to fight to keep my mind from drifting off towards the times we've spent being completely inappropriate. A lot of times I expect for others around us to look at me like I'm crazy but apparently I hold it together pretty damn well on the outside._

Olivia paused in front of the office doorway.

_I think I'll stop in for a minute. Door open. Talk about his meeting with one of my student's parents and leave. Should be simple._ _Just a chance to see him one more time today. _

Olivia took a deep breath and walked into main office.

"Hi, Ms. Pope."

"Hi, Mrs. Limon. Is Principal Grant in his office?" She asked the elderly secretary who seemed to be preparing to leave.

"Yep and the door's open so you can head right in." Mrs. Limon answered with a smile.

_She such an adorable lady. I have to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks like she's a little baby. _

"Thanks." Olivia said instead. She took a second to look around. "Did everyone leave early today?" She asked.

"No, everyone just left on time today. Nothing to gossip about." Mrs. Limon said with a laugh.

_Thank goodness no one knows about Fitz and I because that would give this office a topic to gossip about for weeks!_

* * *

_I've finished up what I needed to for today. Most of the staff must of left for the day. I don't hear any chattering or laughter. There must not be any good gossip today. _Fitz thought with a smile.

_Today's finally over and done. I feel I'm being punished for some reason because the days seem to be going by slower this week. I'm so anxious for Friday morning to come that time can't move fast enough. _

Fitz looked at the clock on the wall.

_Time, if you could speed up till after Mellie leaves and then slow down so that I can fully enjoy the weekend without her drama I'd very much appreciate it. _

He stared at the clock for a few seconds as if waiting for a sign that his wish would be granted. He jumped when he heard a light knock on the door.

_Olivia. _

_I never thought she'd step foot in this office alone again. _

"Really?" She said as she walked to the front of the desk. "I know what your thinking and believe me what happened the last time I was in here will _not_ happen again."

"If you say so Ms. Pope." Fitz replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes. _He's so arrogant sometimes and it's annoying yet a complete turn on. _

_Damn him!_

"I wanted to-"

"Go close the door." He told her.

_There's no way in hell I'm closing that door. _

"I think it's fine open. I'm not going to take long."

"Well, if you're planning to talk to me about anything having to do with a student or parent then you should close the door. I wouldn't want private information getting out."

_I can't shut that door and I'm not going to let him back me into a corner. I'll leave and get some pleasure out of seeing that arrogant grin disappear off his face._

Olivia smiled sweetly at Fitz. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Fitz frowned and his eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Principal Grant?"

Olivia turned around when she heard Mrs. Limon's voice.

"Yes Mrs. Limon?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I headed out."

"You never forget about me." Fitz said.

Mrs. Limon smiled shyly.

"You have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow. Tell your husband I plan for us to have a bowling rematch! There's no way he'll beat me again."

She laughed. "It's been fives times in a row, but I'll tell him."

Olivia giggled till she realized Fitz was glaring at her.

"Bye Principal and goodbye to you too Ms. Pope." Mrs. Limon said with a wave. She started to walk out the door when she paused and turned around.

"Would you like me to close the door? I know just about everyone's gone but there still could be a privacy issue if you're going to be discussing certain topics."

_Damn. The grin has returned. _

"You're right Mrs. Limon. Please do close the door. Thank you!"

"I don't believe this." Olivia said with the shake of her head.

Fitz laughed. "No need to worry Ms. Pope. Besides I'm sitting at my desk and you're standing on the other side. What could I possibly do?"

Olivia let out a sigh.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked her.

"I wanted to know how the meeting went with Susan's-"

"Wait!" Fitz suddenly said.

_He looks really alarmed!_

"Wha- What? What's wrong?"

Fitz leaned forward and looked around to the right side of Olivia.

"I think there's something on your dress but I can't tell if it's a piece of fuzz or a bug."

"Oh my god! Get it off me! Get it off me! Ahhhhh" Olivia dropped all of her things onto the desk.

_I hate bugs! I can't even see back there to know what's on me._

"Come here quick!" He said.

Olivia hurried around the desk while trying to contort her body to find what was on her.

"Get it off Fitz."

* * *

Fitz watched her hurry around the desk.

_Thank god for Olivia being terrified of bugs. I wasn't sure if she was the type who would try to get it off herself or not. Thankfully she's not so now I can help her with the imaginary bug._

Fitz held back his smile as she frantically turned so her right side was in front of him.

"Is it still there?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Um turn around a little more." He told her.

When she turned so that she was standing mainly with her back towards him he reached his arms around her and pulled her down so she was sitting sideways on his lap..

"What the..."

_Uh oh. That confused expression on her face is changing into one of realization..._.

Olivia smacked him on the shoulder before she tried to get up.

"You ass!"

Fitz laughed while tightening his grip as she continued to struggle against him. "You mine as well give up. I'm not letting you go. Besides the more you move against me the more turned on I get."

Olivia immediately stopped moving and took a frustrating deep breath.

"You really are an ass. And I must be a dumbass! I can't believe I fell for that."

"Shut up, you know you're glad to be in my arms especially when I got some good news..."

* * *

_Good news? Good news? It must have to do with this weekend! _

Olivia felt a smile developing on her face.

_Wow! Didn't take long for my anger to transform to excitement. Probably because I wasn't all that angry. I was more so annoyed that I fell for that stupid trick. _

_Well, enough of that. What's this news? _

"Are you going to tell me? What's the good news?" She eagerly asked.

"I was thinking we could go on an official date this Saturday." He told her.

_NO WAY! Oh my god! Is he serious? That's awesome! _

_But wait... _

"What about Mellie?"

"Mellie's going to a business conference this weekend. She's leaving Friday morning and won't be back till Sunday evening."

_So this truly is awesome! _

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that Jerry and I could just happen to meet you-"

"Huh?"

_Did he really just say Jerry? His seven year old son? _

"What's wrong? Why the sudden frown?" Fitz asked.

"What do you mean 'Jerry'?"

"He's going to be with me unless I can find someone on short notice to watch him."

Olivia continued to frown. "Fitz. Jerry is a really cool kid, but that's not a date. Plus I don't want Jerry to get mixed up in any kind of drama with his mother."

"But-" Fitz started to say.

"I only met her a couple times, but I don't find it at all hard to imagine how she would react as soon as my name came out of her son's mouth. Especially when it's to say that the three of us spent time together. And I don't think she would buy some kind of 'we just happened to be in the same place at the same time' lie."

* * *

_Damnit. She's right. _

"I'm sorry Fitz but it's not going to work out."

"Hey! Don't count out Saturday yet. I still have a couple days to figure something out."

_Hell, I need to figure something out. I don't know when we'll get another chance. _

_I can tell she doesn't believe me but I'm going to make it happen. I'm going find someone to watch Jerry for a few hours and find a place in a nearby city, town, maybe even a country where we can relax and be out together. _

"Damnit, stop frowning! It's going to happen. Don't make any plans for this Saturday!"

_I know what will wipe that frown off her face. _

"Fine, if you don't smile I'm going to tease you until you fall apart in my arms." He slid one hand under the edge of her skirt and at a snail's pace started to slide his hand up her thigh.

* * *

_God, this man drives me crazy! I know I said I wasn't going to let this happen again but I'm about to make a liar out of myself. _

Her breathing started to quicken as a couple of his fingers reached inside her panties and started to tease her.

_I'm a goner. _

Suddenly his fingers stopped.

"There's a little smile. I knew I'd get it out of you." He said triumphantly.

"Whatever! I smiled! Don't stop what you were doing!"

Fitz grinned. "But Ms. Pope we're at work."

"Shut up Principal and get to work!"

_Whoa! She's never been this demanding before. Though I'm not complaining. I'll never complain about opportunities to be with this woman and pleasure her. _

"OH Fitz..." Olivia breathed out.

_His fingers are mag- _

_Did someone just knock? The door- _

"Fitz! Great Your still- SHIT!"

_NO it can't be... _

Olivia yanked Fitz's hand away and quickly stood up.

_I can't believe this! _

_Why the hell can't we control ourselves? _

"Um, Uh...Uh...well thank you Principal Grant for demonstrating...what...um...what..."_ What do I say?_ " Demonstrating what should be considered inappropriate behavior among students. Goodbye."

Olivia gathered up her things.

"Bye Beene. I mean Vice Principal Beene." She said before heading out.

* * *

_Shit! I can't believe we were just caught by Cyrus! _Olivia thought as she sat in her car with her head on the steering wheel. _I don't know whether to be mortified, scared, disgusted? I don't know! It was bound to happen at some point if we kept it up but still... _

Olivia lifted up her head.

_Though maybe it's not as bad as I think. Cyrus is Fitz's best friend. If we were destined to be caught I should be relieved that it was by Cyrus. I mean he does like to gossip but I don't believe he would ever do that to Fitz. _

_At least I'm sure as hell hoping not. _

_Ugh! Not only did we get caught but again I didn't get my needs fulfilled in that damn office! _

_Now I'm seriously never going in that office by myself again!_

* * *

"You know Fitz I don't remember that training being in the employee handbook..." Cyrus said as he walked up to the desk.

"Damnit Cyrus!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Basically everyone is gone! It's not my fault you chose to act on your horniness _here_! Let me guess, this wasn't the first time..."

Fitz shook his head.

"Oh my god! You guys are fucking rabbits too!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"It's only happened one other time. It won't happen again." Fitz said with a sigh. "I'm just relieved that it was you who came through that door."

"Well, I just came in here to let you know that I talked Mason the full time janitor and he said he can put locks on the closet doors."

"Oh ok." Fitz said absentmindedly.

"Should I set aside a special closet for you and Ms. Pope. Have two keys made?"

Fitz frowned. "Go to hell Cyrus!"

"Um, if I was religious I would be pretty sure that you would be the one with the ticket to hell." Cyrus then looked up as if in thought. "Actually according to some I'll have a ticket too in fact I'll be in first class."

Fitz barely heard Cyrus.

_I have to call Olivia as soon as I can and let her know that she has nothing to worry about. _

_Nothing except being endlessly teased by Cyrus..._

"I wonder if a movie will be shown on the way to hell?" Cyrus asked. "I have yet to see Fifty Shades of Grey."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Is It Bad?

"Hey Liv! What's up?"

"Not too much. I hope you don't mind me calling you now on a school night."

"Really Liv? It's like 10:30 and though we're steadily reaching old age I think we can manage staying up a little past curfew." Abby said sarcastically.

Olivia let out a sigh.

"So what's up?" Abby asked.

"I got the shock of a lifetime this afternoon..." Olivia said before pausing.

_Abby's either going to help sooth my nerves or send them into overdrive... _

"What happened? What did I miss? Damnit I hate when I don't get to have lunch with you and Harrison!" Abby complained.

"No, this happened at the end of the school day."

"Oh. Well, come on, tell me!"

_For some reason this suddenly seems hard to say. I feel like I'm experiencing that moment all over again._

_How am I going to go to work tomorrow?_

_Should I take a sick day? That's a temporary solution but I can't avoid work forever. And though I don't see Cyrus a lot the moment's going to come when we'll run into each other-_

"Liv? Are you there?"

"Cyrus caught Fitz and I!" She blurted out.

_Wow. Definitely wasn't expecting that. _

_At least it's out... _

Several seconds went by. Olivia rubbed her phone-free hand across her forehead.

_Am I starting to sweat? Why isn't she saying anything? I need her to tell me it's not as bad as it seems. _

"Abby, say something..."

"O...M...G."

Olivia let out a deep breath.

"Cyrus caught you and Fitz having sex?"

"No! Thankfully it wasn't that. We were just in the middle of something else when he came bursting in the door."

"Where were you guys?" Abby asked.

"In his office. Behind the desk. I was kind of sitting on his lap..."

_God, I feel embarrassed. _

"Aw jeez Liv. What did Cyrus do?"

"I believe he said 'Shit' and then I got out of there!" Olivia told her. "Does it seem as bad as I think?"

"I guess a positive way to look at it is that Cyrus and Fitz are close friends so I doubt Cyrus will announce what he saw to the rest of the school."

"Abby, I don't know if I can go into work tomorrow. Do you think if I do I could get away with wearing dark shades all day. That way I don't have to make eye contact with anyone. I feel like anyone who looks me in the eyes will see the guilt."

"Outside of you and Fitz only two other people know what happened. Scary as it is Cyrus is one of those people but your going to have to deal with that."

"I gu-" Olivia started to say before Abby cut in.

"I better see your ass at work tomorrow!" She demanded.

"I'll try."

* * *

_I need to call her she's probably been worrying all evening. _Fitz thought as he headed towards the guest room.

"Fitz!"

_Ugh! Please do not let this take too long. _

"Yes Mellie..." He said turning around to face her.

"Could you make French toast in the morning? I have a such a craving for it."

"If Jerry wants French toast then sure I'll make one for you." He told her before turning back around.

"Why does it have to be if Jerry wants it? He's a child. Tell him 'This is what were having for breakfast today. Deal with it.' You spoil him entirely too much."

Fitz took a frustrating deep breath and turned to look at Mellie.

"If he wakes up on time I let him pick what he'd like for breakfast. It makes it easier for me to get him up in the mornings. Plus, I'd much prefer him to eat a good meal before sending him to school so he's not starving till lunch time. Now if you'd like to take over the morning duties with our son and try things your way then go ahead. Just don't blame me for the fall out." He told her.

"Whatever Fitz. I'll make my own damn French toast." Mellie said with a huff.

"Ha! Good luck. I'll make sure the fire extinguisher is close by. Goodnight." He said and walked away.

* * *

_This shouldn't even be called a guest room anymore. It should by called 'My Room'. _Fitz thought as he closed the door behind him.

_Now I can finally call her._

* * *

_I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. _

_I can't believe I promised Abby I'd show up at work tomorrow just so I can get a free box of popcorn. _

_She did say it would be a six pack so how could I turn that down? _

Olivia tossed and turned in bed repeatedly.

_There's no way I can take a sleeping pill now. If I do I definitely won't make it to work in the morning. _

Olivia laid on her back staring up at the ceiling.

_Maybe I can try counting sheep. Maybe those Serta mattress sheep. They're cute._

_1 Serta sheep...2 Serta sheep..._

Olivia suddenly heard a noise.

_My phone! _

_Fitz! _

"Hi Livvie." He said as soon as she answered.

_Damn! What that voice does to me. And Oh how I wish he'd call me Livvie all the time. It's both cute and sexy. _

"Hi." She said shyly.

"How are you feeling after what happened?"

_Ugh! For a minute I forgot about the whole Cyrus thing. That's probably why he's calling. _

_I'm hoping I'll feel relieved or at least a little better after talking to him. _

"Honestly, I'm a little stressed." Olivia admitted.

"I figured, that's why I thought I'd call you tonight."

* * *

_Even if she does feel better after I tell her everything's ok I hope she's not pissed that I told Cyrus about us. Though how could she be when she told Abby about us. I think she'll understand that I needed someone to talk to also. _

"Go ahead. Tell me what happened after I left. Was it bad?"

"I don't know how you'll feel about this but I told Cyrus about us before this happened." Fitz said nervously.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah. I told him at the beginning of the week. I actually tried to tell him earlier but was interrupted so I didn't get another chance to until Sunday. You're not mad are you?"

"No! That's great! I was so worried of what he would think if that was his first time discovering something was going on."

"Good!" Fitz said with a smile.

"I mean it's still awkward that he walked in on us but I feel a lot better about the whole thing."

Fitz laughed. "Though there is one bit of bad news."

"Oh God, what?"

* * *

_I knew things couldn't have worked out that perfectly..._

"He'll probably tease us every chance he gets..."

"Oh I can handle that." Olivia said with a laugh.

_I think he just let out a sigh of relief. He must've been worried about how I'd feel about Cyrus having already known about us. _

"So, your best friend knows and now my best friend knows." He said.

_Uh oh. I've never told him that Harrison knows too. _

_Now I'm worried again. _

"Um..."

"Um what?" He asked.

"Harrison knows too. But I didn't tell him!" She hurriedly said.

* * *

_Shit! Don't tell me we have to worry about Abby being a blabbermouth. There's no way someone else could know. _

"Did Abby tell him? I know you three are close but-"

"No she didn't tell him. He guessed."

_Did she just giggle? _

"He guessed? How the hell did he guess?"

_I didn't think we were ever that obvious... _

"Yeah. He claims he has some Criminal Minds' profiling skills and apparently he used them to figure out that there was something between us at the homecoming game."

"Wow! That far back?"

_Impressive. _

"Wait...he profiled us like we're criminals? That's not very comforting."

He heard her burst out in laughter.

_There's that amazing laugh! _

_Everything about her is amazing! God I wish I was with her right now. Feeling her warm naked body against mine. _

"I will say that he's worried about me being in this situation."

"He doesn't need to be. Did you tell him that?"

* * *

_I could tell him till I'm blue in the face and he wouldn't believe me. As long as Fitz is with Mellie, Harrison's going to continue to be concerned. _

_If I'm honest with myself. I feel concerned. I don't want him to break up his family over me because then how could I be sure that he wouldn't regret it later on. I want him to leave her because he truly wants to. If he can't decide then I'll have to end this. _

_Shit, I'm getting depressed thinking about it. _

"Livvie?" She heard him say.

"Sorry, I drifted. But, um, yeah I did tell him. Not surprisingly he's like a big protective brother. He wants to make sure I don't get hurt. He never comes out and judges what I do he just always advises me to be careful." Olivia told him.

* * *

_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. She means entirely too much to me. _ _I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't want to lose her! She probably wouldn't fully believe me if I said I won't hurt her. I'll need to do what needs to be done in order to prove to her that I don't ever plan on hurting her. _

"Hey," She said breaking into his thoughts, "We need to talk about something else that has to do with what happened today." .

"What's that?"

"I'm _never_ venturing into your office by myself again!"

_Hmm, I do sense some determination in her voice. _

"I know it's a dangerous place for you." Fitz said with a laugh. "I was surprised when I looked up and saw you in the room."

"Well, it's hard sometimes when I don't see you at all or if I see you but can't really talk to you or be in your arms."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard not to reach out and touch you when your standing close by or when I walk by you. Especially when your ass is asking to be grabbed." He told her.

_She's laughing but I'm serious. It's fucking hard! _

"I do agree that we shouldn't be alone in my office _ever_ again."

"Especially when I never get any release..."

"Oh, so that's the _real_ issue," He said as if he solved a difficult problem. "Once on purpose and this last time by interruption I haven't driven you to an orgasm."

* * *

_I can sense that arrogant smile in his voice. _

"The _real_ issue is we can't afford to get caught again..." _AND I feel I'm cursed to never reach full satisfaction in there. Whether it's because of him or someone else. _

"You mean that's the _other_ issue. The first time in the office was punishment, but believe me this afternoon I was planning to drive you into oblivion."

_Shit. I can already feel the wetness. Now I might now be able to go to sleep for a different reason. _

"If I could've spread you out on my desk I would've made sure that we christened that thing!"

_Ugh! I don't want to imagine it and yet I really do!_

"Would you have let me have you right there on the desk?" He asked.

* * *

_I think she would've but I want to see if she'll admit it. _

There were several seconds of silence before he heard a low "Yes."

Fitz smiled wide.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you this weekend."

_I have no idea where we'll be going or what we'll be doing. Hell I still have to find a place where Jerry can go but I'm going to figure it all out. _

"If you say so..." He heard her say.

"I can tell you still don't believe me but you'll see Livvie."

"I hope so Fitz. I'll see you tomorrow even though it is hard I do always look forward to seeing you at work."

"Same here."

"Goodnight." She said softly.

"Goodnight." He said reluctantly and held onto the phone till she hung up.

_I'm going to make this weekend happen. We're going to have our first real date. _

Fitz put his phone on the nightstand and got into bed.

_Mellie's leaving will jump start the beginning of my needing to rethink my life._

_There's definitely some changes on the horizon._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Fallen

_I have quite a few essays to grade this weekend and I'm not looking forward to it. The ones I've read so far have been painful to say the least. I've already decided that some of the students essays are so bad that they are going to have to re-write them. Hopefully it'll only take one re-write to get the students to start doing their best the first time around. _

_Even though I have a lot of grading to do I don't plan on spending the entire weekend doing so. I have to have at least a little fun. _

Olivia gathered everything she needed off of her desk.

_Tonight I have my usual plans with Harrison and Abby. Tomorrow is annoyingly still up in the air. And Sunday I know for sure will have to be dedicated to work. _

"All set to leave Ms. Pope?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes I am Principal Grant." Olivia said before looking up to see Fitz standing in the doorway.

_So now were alone in my classroom. No worries though. We're not that careless and stupid... _

_I think. _

Olivia walked till she was directly in front of Fitz.

_Damn he smells good today. I feel like- _

_No! I have to keep it together. _

"If you'll excuse me I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend." Olivia hurriedly said.

_Thank god he moved out of the way._

"I'll definitely have a good weekend. I've made some plans."

_Seriously? _

_For us?_

Olivia fought to keep her smile normal and relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, I just have to call my friend_ tonight_ to make sure everything's a go."

_I can't wait to hear from him!_

"Oh, I bet there won't be any problems." Olivia adjusted her purse on her shoulder and turned to walk away. "Bye Principal Grant." She called back.

* * *

Fitz smiled as he watched her walk away.

_I have plans but there's still one thing I have to take care of..._

_Who's going to watch Jerry? I have someone in mind to ask but I have a feeling I'm going to be looking for other options._

"Hey Cy! Wait a second!" Fitz yelled as he raced to catch up with Cyrus at his car.

"Whatever it is 'NO'." Cyrus wasted no time saying.

"Huh?"

"I know you too well Fitz. So whatever you want the answer is 'No'."

_I expected this much but I still have hope I can convince him to change his mind._ _I at least have to give it a shot. _

"Do you have plans this Saturday evening?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I was hoping to spend some time with James."

"Oh..."

_Does a grown man doing "puppy eyes" work on another grown man? _

_I'm desperate so I'll try it._

After a few seconds Cyrus shook his head and said "Damnit Fitz what do you want?"

Fitz cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could watch Jerry for me tomorrow?"

Cyrus burst into laughter.

_I did say I had to try..._

"Come on Cy! Mellie's away this weekend and I wanted to make some_ special_ plans..."

"No way! The last time I watched that kid I let him talk me into turning off CNN to watch one of his movies. I don't know what it was called but the shit going on in that movie _combined_ with his craziness reminded me of a bad acid trip."

"But...Wait...What?"_ Did I hear him right?_ "You did acid? I never knew that."

"Hey, I was at a party trying to be cool, ate a couple of brownies that happened to be laced, and the next thing I knew I was being chased by an enormous pink elephant with a nasty attitude and a group of Oompa Loompas singing 'What do you get when you cross an elephant and a gay guy.' Scared the shit out of me. I woke up the next morning in an alleyway having wet my pants. No clue how I got there."

Fitz laughed till his stomach hurt. "I can't believe you never told me that story before."

"Well, it's not exactly one of my shining moments. Regardless, I'm sorry my friend I can't watch Jerry. Anyway you should spend your weekend looking for a place to move into."

"That's on my list of things to do but it's not number one." Fitz told him.

Cyrus opened up his car door. "Good luck on the weekend Fitz. I'm sure I'll be able to tell how it went by the look on your face the next time I see you."

"Tell your boyfriend whom I have yet to formally meet 'Hi'."

"I will and be sure to tell your lover to keep her _yoohoo _covered up at work."

_God I could punch him sometimes._

"Goodbye." He said to a laughing Cyrus.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she slid in the the bathtub.

_Very few things top a bubble bath and a glass of wine. I wish I had time for this more often._

_"I've made some plans." _

_What plans?_ Olivia questioned as she reflected on what Fitz had said earlier.

_Maybe I shouldn't go out with Harrison and Abby tonight. It would suck if he called me while I was at the bar. I can't imagine it would be any less awkward than the first time it happened. _

_Didn't I call him 'Finland' or something like that? _She shook her head and laughed.

_Everything that's happened since I met him has been crazy. I never thought I'd be in a situation like this but then again who does? When I'm alone it's easy for me to say 'this is wrong' , 'he's married,' and 'I need to end this' but when I'm with him it's nowhere near easy. With him, what I know is wrong feels so right. _

Olivia took a sip of wine before she put it down, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

_How many weeks has it been that we've known each other? Not that many yet I'm falling for him. I think I'm falling in- _

Immediately her eyes popped open.

_Is that even possible? I dated Edison for close to a year before I actually said the words 'I love you' and my feelings were nowhere near as strong as they are for Fitz._

_Damn I think I have an illness. I must be sick. _

_There's no way he feels the same way._ _Feelings like this don't happen this quickly. _

_Do they?_

_There must be something wrong with me. Maybe my hormones are all out of sorts. _

Olivia took a deep breath and picked her glass of wine back up. She took a sip before she leaned back and closed her eyes again.

_Shit. I'm in love._

* * *

"Dad are you sure you're not going to be sad this weekend?"

"I'm sure kiddo. I'm excited for you. I wish I could be the one to take you to your first college football game but it's ok. Especially since we made the Ninja tent tonight!"

"Yeah! I love when we make our tent!" Jerry exclaimed before getting serious "We have to focus now. Remember I'm Raphael and you're Michelangelo."

"Ok." Fitz said as he ducked down in the tent like Jerry.

_It's official that Liv and I can go out this weekend! _

"Michelangelo stop smiling! This is serious."

"Oh, Sorry Jer-. I mean Raphael." Fitz corrected after receiving a stern look from his son.

_What are the odds of one of Jerry's friends inviting him to a game to watch his brother play this weekend. And he's actually going to be staying overnight because of the long drive there and back. The Moore's want to have some time to spend with their eldest son so they won't be making the drive back till late. I can't complain because that actually works out for me. _

_I do wish I was the one taking him to his first college game but maybe I'll get the chance to take him to his first pro game someday. No one would be able to top that. _

"He's coming! Remember Megatron is _extremely_ dangerous. We have to be at the top of our game." Jerry told him.

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't Megatron a Transformer? Isn't that a whole other movie?"

Jerry rolled his eyes. "This is _pretend_ dad. That means anything can happen!"

"That's right. I forgot."

"Ssh, wait for it Mikey. On the count of three."

_The intense look on his face makes me want to laugh every time. It's like he needs to take a shit or something. _Fitz fought his urge to laugh.

"THREE! Come on Mikey let's kick a-. I mean butt!"

* * *

_I think I will go out for a little tonight. _Olivia thought as she grabbed her coat. _It seems pathetic to wait around for his phone call. I'll just come home earlier. If he does happen to call while I'm still out I'll just tell him I'll call him when I get home. _

_Yeah that's what I'll do because I know I'll drive myself crazy sitting around here. Plus I do want to spend most of the weekend having fun and that includes tonight._

* * *

_I'm not as young as I used to be. Pretending to do karate and running between rooms may be good exercise but it could lead to my early exit from life. _Fitz thought as he laid spread out on the floor in Jerry's room.

"That was pretty good! Now we have to hurry and get back to the tent."

"Raphael, Daddy needs a break." Fitz said tiredly.

"You're not my dad you're my brother."

_I wonder if a dad's 'puppy dog' eyes work on his 7yr old son? _

Jerry let out a sigh. "Oh alright." He said before plopping next to his dad.

_Once I get my breathing under control I think now is probably the best time to talk to Jerry about his mom and I since he won't be here most of the weekend. And waiting till after Mellie returns home doesn't seem like a smart idea._

After a couple minutes passed Fitz sat up.

_I didn't rehearse this. I don't think I really could. I just have to see where the conversation goes. _

"Jerry? I can call you 'Jerry' now right?"

"Yes." His son said laughing.

"There's something serious I need to talk to you about."

Jerry eyed his dad curiously. "Ok..."

_I know I need to get his point of view on all of this. I simply don't know where to start._

"Jerry what's it like for you when you, your mom, and I are all together? I know all of us don't spend a lot of time out together but think about those few times when we were out together and the times when we're all at home."

_He's fidgeting so much and his expression is like he's trying to figure out what he should say. _

"Do you want me to be _honest_?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. I want you to be completely honest."

Jerry fidgeted some more. "Um ok. Well you guys fight all the time. I don't even understand what you're fighting about must of the time. I don't like it. When we're all together no one seems to like each other. You get mean. Mom drinks a lot of that weird water..."

_At least he still thinks that's water. _

"And sometimes I feel like mom dislikes me even more than when it's just me and her."

Fitz hugged his son tightly when he noticed a couple tears start to run down his face.

_God it hurts me to hear this. I never knew he felt this way. And it pisses me off that Mellie's actions, and mine, make him feel like his mom doesn't even like him._

_Fact is Mellie never wanted to be a mother and she sucks at parenting but I do believe she loves and cares about Jerry._ _And I know criticizing Mellie right now is not going to make things any better. _

"Jerry I'm sorry. Your mom and I both love you very much. I had no idea how our fighting was affecting you. I should've been more aware. Your mom and I are so often focused on what's wrong with each other that we over look you sometimes and I'm truly sorry for that."

"It's ok. Parent's have dumb moments too."

"Yes we do."

_He's only seven but sometimes he's seems to be more mature and more insightful than any adult. _

"I wanted to talk to you about this because there are going to be some changes in our lives. I'm pretty sure the changes are going to be hard at first but I think in the end, for all of us, it will be for the best."

"Are you leaving?" Jerry asked suddenly full of panic.

"I'm not leaving _you_. I would never leave you. I am..."

_I have no idea how he's going to take this. Even though he sees that his mom and I aren't happy that doesn't mean he'll accept that things need to end between us. _

"You're what?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "I'm going to be separating from your mom."

"So you _are _leaving..." Jerry said. His voice laced with sadness.

"I will probably be moving out of the house but like I said I'm not leaving you. I'm going to be looking for a place that will be great for the two of us until everything can be worked out."

"Are you and mom going to get a divorce?" Jerry asked with wet widened eyes.

_I wish there was some way to soften this but he's a smart kid and wouldn't forgive me if I wasn't honest with him. I need him to be able to trust me throughout all the changes that are about to occur._

Fitz sighed before answering. "It looks that way kiddo. For a very long time your mom and I haven't been happy. Are relationship is unhealthy for us and for you. I don't know if your mom will agree, but I feel this is the right thing to do."

Jerry frowned. "So you haven't talked to mom about any of this?"

_Not yet. And it's going to be interesting when I tell her. I definitely don't want Jerry to be around when I do. _

Fitz cleared his throat. "No."

Jerry put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Oh. Well don't worry because I know a kid on the playground who's dad is a priest. I bet for a small fee he'd be willing to read you your last rites."

* * *

"...I'll see you guys later." Olivia said as she stood up from the booth. Harrison and Abby got up too.

"Have a good weekend Liv. Call me if you need anything. Ok?" Harrison asked while giving her a hug.

"Of course." Olivia said before she turned to give Abby a hug.

"I'll probably call you sometime on Sunday." Olivia whispered.

Abby smiled and nodded.

"Bye." She said one last time before heading for the door.

_I'm glad I got a few minutes to talk to Abby alone tonight about this weekend. Of course she was excited but she did remind me of the conversation we had not too long ago about not letting Fitz string me along. _

_It made me think that depending on how much time we have together tomorrow. I want to find time for Fitz and I to talk about where things are going. I'm not one to give ultimatums and I certainly don't want to be the sole reason he decides to end his marriage. I just feel it's important for me to know where things stand. Is there any possibility that we could have a real relationship that's not behind closed doors?_

_I hope there is. _

As soon as Olivia got into her car her phone started to go off. She immediately picked it up when she saw who it was.

"Hi."

_Why did I say that like a girl talking to her crush for the first time?_

* * *

Fitz smiled at the sound of her voice as he sat on his bed.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. I just got into my car."

"You're going somewhere this late at night?"

_Where could she possibly be going? I hope she's not meeting someone..._

"No, I'm heading home from hanging out with Harrison and Abby."

"Oh, that's right." Fitz said relieved.

There were a few seconds of silence before Fitz said, "I'm calling to see if you're free tomorrow?"

_I hope she trusted me and didn't make plans. I know she hinted earlier that there wouldn't be a problem but things can change and- _

"I'm free all day tomorrow." She said interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

Olivia held back a laugh as she heard him let out a sigh before saying "Awesome!"

_I think he might've been a little worried. None of that confidence from earlier. _

"So, what do you have planned for us Principal Grant?"

* * *

_She sounds so damn sexy when she calls me Principal Grant._

"I'd rather wait to tell you in the morning when your at home." Fitz told her.

"Ugh! You just want to torture me or make me beg!"

"Come on, am I that type of guy?"

"Yes." He immediately heard her say.

"Livvie..."

* * *

_He practically growled my name. How am I going to sleep tonight? I want to know what we're going to do tomorrow. I'm especially curious to know how we're going to go out in public. Even though Mellie's out of town there are plenty of people who know him around here. _

"How about you call me when you get home and then I'll tell you my plans. Fair?"

"Be prepared to hear from me in about a minute!" Olivia told him.

"Don't you dare speed Olivia!"

"Whatever Mister! Bye!"

* * *

Fitz shook his head as he looked at the phone and saw she had hung up.

_Guess I'll get out of these clothes. _He thought as he pulled out his PJs.

_Damn she drives me crazy, but I sure do love her._

Suddenly Fitz froze.

_Shit. I don't think I ever fully expressed that to myself. I've always let the thought drift off but it's become clear... _

_I'm not falling for Olivia anymore. _

_I've fallen. Hard. _

_And I don't ever want to get up._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Phone Call

"Please don't let me trip." Olivia said to herself as she continued her run up several flights of stairs.

_Patience was never one of my best qualities and the elevator seemed to be taking ages._

"Jeez Louise!" She said when she finally reached her floor.

_I really need to exercise more._

_It's weird how some people can have a ton of stamina for sex but can't last five minutes on a treadmill. Or in my case run up flights of stairs. Granted I'm on the 5th floor so I can give myself a break. _Olivia thought as she opened the door to her apartment.

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse, dropped the purse on the coffee table, and plopped on the couch.

_I should wait a couple minutes. I don't want to have to explain that I'm out of breath because I ran up several flights of stairs just to get home and talk to him._

Olivia looked down at herself.

_I didn't even take my coat off._

_God I have to stop being this pathetic. _She thought with a shake of her head.

_I'm acting like the type of women I've always made jokes about. The types who get ridiculously excited when a guy they like calls them or when they're getting ready to head out for a date with him. The types who seem to be in a stupid 'la la' land whenever they think about him. _

Olivia shook her head again and rolled her eyes.

_Yes, I'm in love. I admit that now but I have to try to be in as much control of my emotions as I possibly can be. _She told herself as she sat back down on the couch and picked up her phone.

_It's scary how vulnerable I feel right now..._

* * *

_I wonder if she's home yet. I'm suddenly feeling nervous about my plans. What if she finds them disappointing? _Fitz worried as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_I thought I'd go simple. A few things we can do that would allow us time to get to know each other, talk, and have a good time. I want us to be able to enjoy being out together and not hiding in the dark. I want her to know that what we have doesn't revolve around secrecy and sex. I'm not a man who's trying to have the 'best of both worlds.' _

Fitz propped the pillows up and leaned back on them holding his phone tightly in his hands.

_There's a ton of chemistry and electricity around us and with having only little bits of time together we gotten carried away a few times. _He smiled as his mind drifted over several of their heated moments.

_Though I'm not complaining. Honestly I can't wait to have all of her again. To be inside that wet heat as our bodies move in perfect sync with one another. Make her scream out my name as she loses all control. _

_Yeah I'd be lying to myself if I said I don't think about having sex with her again but I want a whole lot more than that and she needs to know that. _

_I want her to clearly understand that I care about knowing all of her. I'm hoping tomorrow will be a start towards something tangible. I don't know entirely how she feels about me but I know I love her and want to do everything I can to be with her. _

Fitz jumped when his phone went off in his hands.

_Damn, I'm still feeling nervous but it'll be ok. If she wants to do something else I don't care. I'm willing to do whatever as long as we can spend all the time we have together. _

"Hey." He answered as cooly as he could.

"Hi Mister."

"I was worried I'd be receiving a call from you saying you were in need of bail money."

He smiled when he heard her laugh.

* * *

"I did a very good job of somewhat staying within the speed limit." Olivia told him.

_It was running up those damn stairs where I nearly died of exhaustion. _

"Besides who gets arrested for speeding?"

"I don't know but somehow I feel you would get yourself into some kind of trouble and end up being arrested."

Olivia laughed again.

"So, you're definitely home?" He asked her.

"Yes,"

"And you're safe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You're free to talk on the phone and-"

"Wait. Are you trying to annoy me by dragging this out?"

"Pretty much." He admitted.

_Should've known. Such an ass. _Olivia thought with a smile before she got serious.

"We had a deal but if you want to back out and not tell me what's going on tomorrow then I'll simply hang up and make other plans."

_He doesn't know that there's nothing that would keep me from spending whatever time there is tomorrow with him. _

"Ok. Ok." She heard him say. "If there's any part of it that you don't like tell me and we can figure something else out. Alright?"

"Yep."

_I don't care if we're trying to find sea monkeys in an aquarium. I'm in._

* * *

_I shouldn't feel this damn nervous. Like I said if she doesn't like what I've planned we can change it. I guess it's that I don't want her to be disappointed. It would suck if the first real date I tried to plan for us was a complete dud. _

"Don't be scared. I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you have planned." Fitz heard her say as if she read his mind.

_I hope so. _

"Um, I looked into a couple things happening in towns that I'm pretty much unfamiliar with and aren't close by. I wanted to lower our risks of being seen or running into anyone we know to basically zero."

* * *

_I was wondering about that. I want to be able to feel relaxed when we're out together. I want to be able to hold hands, hug, kiss without worrying if someone we know or Mellie knows is watching us._

"Do you like Jazz?" He asked her.

"Oh yes! It's one of my favorite styles of music. I'm in love with John Coltrane, Miles Davis, Dizzy, Ella all of those classic Jazz musicians. I love plenty of new artists also."

Olivia had to hold the phone away from her ear when Fitz shouted "GREAT!" Before clearing his throat and calmly saying "I mean that's good."

She laughed. _I guess that's a huge relief for him. _

"There's a little Jazz festival about an hour and forty-five minutes away from here if you'd like to go. I don't know how you feel about traveling that far-"

"I think that would be perfect!" She said excitedly.

* * *

_So far so good. _ Fitz thought. _I was simply hoping she'd be ok with going but she seems positively thrilled. _

"From what I read there's going to be an area where stands for various things will be but what I thought we might both enjoy is mostly relaxing and listening to the live music. There's going to be an open area where we can bring chairs, blankets, or whatever we want to sit and enjoy the local musicians."

"Awesome!"

"I figured I'd bring a a couple blankets. One for sitting on and another in case we need some extra warmth. I thought with the blankets it would be easier for us to talk more privately and possibly cuddle..." Fitz said shyly.

* * *

_Oh god! I wish I was with him right now! He's being incredibly cute. I mean for him to sound unsure about us cuddling when we've already had sex is just really sweet._

"I think you thought of a fantastic first date!" Olivia told him.

"Well, that's not all I planned but if that's all you feel like tomorrow then that's all we'll do."

_We have time for more? What time does the festival start and end? It must be early._

"What else were you thinking about?" She curiously asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner at a nearby restaurant that got really great reviews and then catch a movie."

"A movie?"_ He found someone to watch his son for all this time?_

"Yeah. There's a drive-in not too far and they're having a classic movies weekend. Tomorrow night they're showing 'Singin' In The Rain'"

"I love that movie! I'm a huge Donald O'Connor fan."

"Oh not Gene Kelly?"

"Both. But O'Connor's a tad bit more handsome." Olivia told him.

* * *

_Damn, I'm smiling so hard my cheeks hurt! She's seems genuinely excited about everything. _

"Fitz?"

_Uh oh. I don't like the way she said my name. _

"Yeah..."

"Do we have time to fit all of this in? I mean someone's going to watch Jerry for all of this time? I'm not saying I don't want to spend all of this time with you I just don't want to take you away from your son for such a long time. I mean having you to himself without his mom around must of thrilled him."

_Thank god that's all she's worried about. _

"Jerry's leaving tomorrow morning to go with a friend to see a college football game this weekend. He actually won't be back till Sunday afternoon."

* * *

_This seems unreal. _Olivia thought as she put a hand to her forehead and slid it down her face in disbelief.

_We can truly relax and simply be together. No rushing to be home by a certain time. He doesn't have to worry about dealing with that bitch tomorrow. I'm going to get a taste of what we'll truly be like together in as normal a circumstance as we can get right now. _

"Liv..."

"I'm here and I'm super excited Fitz! I've never been this happy! I lo-" _SHIT! _"I, um," Olivia nervously cleared her throat, "I love what you planned for us."

_Oh my god. I can't believe I almost ruined everything and let that word slip. I have to be extremely careful about that. I don't want to get swept up in a moment and let that out. _

_That would be embarrassing, awkward, and probably push him away. Especially if his feelings aren't that deep. Telling him 'I love you' could completely freak him out and ruin our time together. I can't let that happen. _

_I have to be careful. _

_Extremely careful. _

"You made my night Olivia. I have to admit I was worried that you were going to be disappointed." Fitz told her.

"I'm far far far from that!" She assured him.

"I wish we were together right now. Now that I know what you're reaction would be I wish I could've told you in person."

_Me too! Though I don't know if I would've been able to hold myself together. Actually I know for sure that a hug in excitement would've turned into something more..._

"I would've loved to see the excitement on your face. Hearing it in your voice was amazing so I know it would've been really special to see it on your face."

"Don't worry. I'll still be excited tomorrow!"

* * *

_I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. I hope I can because the sooner I fall asleep the sooner the time will come to see her. _

"Livvie I can't wait to see you. You have no idea how badly I wanted this." _Or how badly I want you..._

* * *

"Believe me Fitz I can't wait for tomorrow to get here! I feel like I'm waiting to see you for the first time in a while when I just saw you this afternoon." Olivia laughed.

_Damnit I truly have become that type of woman. _

"I know." He said laughing along with her.

"What time should I be ready?"

_Hell, I can be ready in the next hour. _

"I'll pick you up around Eleven. Is that ok?"

"That's fine."

"Great! I guess I'll see you then..."

"Most definitely." Olivia told him.

"Alright." Fitz said smiling. "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Ok. Well, have a goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You have a goodnight too."

"Oh one more thing," she said "The cuddling is going to be a definite."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" He said with a laugh.

Olivia giggled. "Bye Fitz."

"Bye Olivia."

* * *

_I don't even feel my nerves acting up anymore. I know tomorrow is going to be a great day. Spending the whole day with her into the night. Damn, I haven't been this excited about something in a long time! Though right now I need to try to relax and get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow._

* * *

_Cuddling, hugging, kissing, hand holding all of that cheesiness is going to be a must tomorrow! _Olivia thought as she headed to her bedroom.

_I am looking forward to spending the day learning more about each other beyond the physical but I can't lie I'm hoping come night we can explore that physical side fully again. _

_Unlike the last time we can spend the whole night in each other's arms. _

_I know there's going to have to be some serious talking about what future we might have together but I think just having this chance tomorrow will give both of us a taste of what we could possibly have if we really want it. _

_Yep, tomorrow is going to be an amazing day and hopefully another special night. _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 First Date Pt I

_She always looks incredible. The clinging sweater dress thing, with the legging things, and the boots. _Fitz couldn't help but laugh._ Boots are the only thing on her that I know the proper name for but who cares what any of it is called it all looks incredible on her. _

Fitz watched as Olivia got closer to the car. _Damn those hips. They sway so smoothly that it's hypnotizing. I could easily lose focus of what I'm saying or doing when my eyes fall on her hips. _

_Those hips are dangerous! _

"Hi." He said when she opened the car door.

_There's that smile I love. _

"Hi." Olivia said back as she sat down in the car.

They both leaned into each other before pulling back.

* * *

_Anyone recognizing that I'm getting into Fitz's car wouldn't be so bad. It's if they caught us kissing in here that would be bad._

"Guess we're going to have to wait for that." She said smiling again.

"As soon as we're out of this city I'm pulling over to get a kiss."

Olivia laughed.

_My gut tells me today is going to be a great day! _

_I just hope my gut doesn't choose today to be wrong. _

"Are you ready to go? You got everything you need?" Fitz asked.

"Yep. I'm good to go."

"Alright," Fitz said as he put the car in gear, "we're off."

* * *

A few minutes of silence passed before Fitz said, "I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night thinking about today."

_I got about an hour to be exact. I couldn't relax. I found myself trying to guess what every second of the day was going to be like. I even tried to plan out the conversations we would have. _

"I didn't sleep well either. I tried hard to relax but my mind kept churning and my body was filled with too much excitement."

Fitz glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

_Body filled with excitement? What does that mean? _

"Not like that!" She said as she rolled her eyes. "I meant like a restlessness because I wanted to get up and get going." .

Fitz laughed. "Hey, think back on your choice of words and tell me you wouldn't think it was something sexual."

Olivia's face scrunched up as she thought about it.

"Ok. You're right. I did word it that way." She admitted.

* * *

_Maybe I said it that way because there was some of that type of excitement mixed in there and- _

Olivia's thought was interrupted when she felt Fitz's hand rubbing her thigh.

"Livvie I thought you'd have realized by now that I'm _always _right." He told her.

_There's that classic grin that goes along with that cocky attitude that is annoying and a turn on at the same time. _

"Keep your hands to yourself Mister!" She said as she lifted his hand from her thigh.

_Ugh! _She thought when he pulled his hand out of hers and placed it back where it was.

"Get used to it. We have a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

Before she knew it Fitz said "Here we are!" as he pulled into the parking lot and started to look for a space.

_That went by fast! _Olivia thought. _I would've never guessed we were in the car for..._ She looked at the clock_ ... a little over an hour and a half. The conversation really flowed. We never even turned on the radio._

* * *

"Finally a space! I was beginning to think we were going to have to park somewhere else. I didn't realize it would be this popular." Fitz said.

_Though it works in our favor because we can simply blend into the crowd. _

"Well, we certainly shouldn't stand out." Olivia said as if she read his mind.

Fitz looked at the clock.

_A little after one. So the festival has been going on for a little while. _

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah. I kind of am."

"Ok. We'll find some food before we find a spot to sit down." Fitz said while he opened the back door. "I'll grab the blankets now so we don't have to make a trip back."

* * *

"All of this food smells delicious!" Olivia said.

_I think I'm starting to drool._ She nonchalantly lifted one of her hands to her mouth to check.

_Thank god I'm not!_

"What are you hungry for?" Fitz asked.

"A simple hamburger and fries is fine with me."

"Ok I think that's a couple stands down." He said as he grabbed her left hand. "Don't let go. As annoying as you were on the drive here I'd still hate to lose you among this crowd."

"Shut up!" Olivia said and hit him on the shoulder with her free hand as he started to walk her through the crowd.

_I can't wait to- _

"PRINCIPAL GRANT? OLIVIA?" She heard someone yell.

_I know that voice... _

Olivia quickly pulled her hand from Fitz's grasp as she saw Quinn and Huck approaching.

_What the hell? I mean of all places and all people! _

"Hey you guys!" Quinn said with a wide grin while Huck gave them an awkward wave. "What are you guys doing here? I mean I figure you're here for the festival but I never thought I'd run into you two!"

_I could say the same thing! _

_Shit what do we do? _Olivia questioned as she glanced nervously at Fitz.

* * *

"Um, this is definitely weird. I was surprised to run into Olivia and now I'm doubly surprised to run into the two of you!"

_I know Olivia is freaking out inside! I'm pretty sure Quinn and Huck won't suspect anything. They have never seen us together outside of work. Except maybe Harrison's party but I doubt they noticed what was going on there. _

_The problem is how are we going to relax knowing that these two are around? _

"I didn't think a whole lot of people knew about this festival. I actually came upon it by accident." Fitz told them.

"Yeah only people in nearby towns typically attend. That's why I'm surprised you guys found out about it. I've been coming here for years. Actually since my family moved here."

_Oh. That explains her presence. Now how did Huck find out? _

"How did you find out about this Huck?"

_Huck just gave Quinn the same look Olivia gave me. _

"No use hiding it. Huck and I have been dating for a while."

_I would've never guessed_. Fitz thought clearly taken aback...

* * *

"Wow." Olivia said.

_I'm truly astonished! _

"Yeah. So us being together is not a coincidence." Quinn laughed.

Olivia noticed Huck nudge Quinn.

"Oh well, we're actually on our way out. We've been here since the start and are ready to go. Huck more so than me." She laughed again. "It was nice seeing you guys. Unless there are anymore surprises we'll see you Monday!"

_Thank god they're leaving! But is anyone else here we know? _

_Suddenly I don't feel as carefree... _

"Bye!" Olivia heard Quinn say before her and Huck walked away.

"Shit that was close!" Fitz said.

_A little too close! _Olivia thought.

* * *

Fitz looked at Olivia's face and body language.

_Fuck! I hope this day isn't ruined because of them. I'm pretty damn sure we're unlikely to run into anyone else but I don't know if I can get Olivia to believe that. _

"Liv please relax and trust me when I say we're _not_ going to run into anyone else. Quinn only knew about this event because her family has lived here and she brought Huck because they're surprisingly dating. And she just said they're leaving. Let's get are food and find a good spot to listen to some Jazz. Ok?"

_Don't let this ruin everything! _

Fitz took his left hand and tilted Olivia's face up to his. "Please relax baby." He said with desperation before softly kissing her lips.

Fitz smiled when she gave a little nod.

_It's not the most confident of signs but I'll take it. _

He wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah." Olivia said with a little smile.

* * *

_It's hard not to give into those kisses. _She thought as she allowed Fitz to guide her into line. _Plus I do believe him. I'm still kind of freaked out but when I think about it I'm glad it was Huck and Quinn. They have no clue what's been going on. It's rare that I even see or talk to them at work let alone outside of it._

Olivia let out a deep breath._ This date is still on!_

* * *

"Fitz I have to say it again. That festival was awesome! I had such a great time!" Olivia told him as they finished up their desserts.

Fitz smiled wide.

_I'm relieved it worked out! It was a lot of fun and sitting here at dinner with her as been just as fun._ _I've gotten the chance to learn so much about her today and that was my main goal. I wanted to focus on getting to know her while enjoying every second of our time together. _

"Can I try your sundae?" He heard Olivia ask.

"Of course."

_Why isn't she moving? I thought she wanted a- Oh god I'm an idiot!_ Fitz thought as he used his own spoon to scoop up some ice cream before holding it out for her to taste.

_Damn! Those soft plump lips curling around my spoon..._

_Jeez! And she just had to run her tongue along her lips to remove that little bit of ice cream that was left. I gladly would've taken care of that for her._

"Would you like some more?" Fitz asked quickly.

_Though I could watch her go through the whole process over and over and over again!_

"No, I'm good but thanks. It was delicious." She said with a sly smile.

Fitz shook his head._ I swear she always knows exactly how to get to me. Though I know how to get to her too._

_I'll have to remind her of that..._

* * *

"I can't wait to watch this!" Olivia said as Fitz pulled into a spot at the drive in. "I haven't seen this movie in a long time yet I'm pretty sure I still remember everything about it."

_That's good because you might miss some of it._ Fitz thought.

"Why are you grinning like that?" She asked.

"No reason..."

* * *

_I don't believe that for a second! He's planning something._ _He better watch out because I can easily get him back. _

Olivia reached out with both hands and pulled Fitz to her.

_God I wish I could say I love you... _

Instead Olivia captured his lips with hers. He eagerly opened his mouth to her and she let out a soft moan.

_The things he can do with his tongue are enough to make me lose it. Even when he pulls slightly away and tries to avoid my tongue to run his gently across my lips is- _

_Holy hell he's doing it now! _

Fitz pulled Olivia as close as he could.

_I could suck on her lips for days. And her mouth is simply delicious. I know there's another part of her I haven't gotten the chance to taste but hopefully I will soon! I know it's going to taste just as good if not better... _

Only when they were in desperate need of air did they pull away.

Olivia gave him a silly grin before she took his right hand in her left and turned to face the screen as the movie started.

"There's my man Donald O'Connor." Olivia said as she smiled dreamily at the screen.

"Really Liv? You couldn't keep that to yourself." Fitz said as if he were hurt. "And what's with that look? You never look at me that way!"

"Oh stop!" Olivia said with a laugh before she let go of his hand and gave him a shove.

* * *

Fitz barely focused on the movie.

_The way her face lights up and she laughs is better than watching the actual movie._

_I didn't think my love for her could get any stronger but it has. I don't ever want to be away from her. If I do have to be away from her I want to know that when I return she'll be there for me. And I want her to know I'll always be there for her._

_I did mean to talk to her about my decision to separate from Mellie but with how amazing the day has been I didn't even want to speak Mellie's name._

"Don't you just love this movie? One of my favorite parts and songs is coming up soon!"

Fitz simply nodded.

When Olivia pushed her hair back over her shoulder Fitz grinned.

_There's no way I'm letting that neck go to waste._

Fitz placed his left hand on Olivia's thigh before he leaned in to brush his lips along her neck.

* * *

Olivia took in a sharp breath and quivered at the soft feel of his lips against her neck.

_I don't know if I'm going to see too much more of this movie. If any at all..._ She thought as she let her eyes close.

When Fitz started to pull her sweater up from her legs she lifted her hips up till he pulled it from underneath her.

"Uhhh." She let out as his hand moved closer and closer to her hot center.

_His hands aren't even under my clothing and I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed!_

"God!" She said when he rubbed her through her pants.

* * *

Fitz moaned against Olivia's neck at the feeling.

"Damn Livvie you're so wet!"

_Shit! Feeling her wetness through her pants is amazing! She's that turned on! Hell I'm that turned on!_

Suddenly Fitz pulled away.

"Sorry Liv," He said when he heard her groan at him for removing his hand, "but I have to take care of something."

_The strain is too much I have to undo these pants._

Fitz pulled away to unzip his pants.

_Oh, that's better already._

* * *

Olivia smiled._ Time to take over._

"Here let me help."

"No that's-" He started to say before Olivia kissed him hard.

She grabbed both sides of his pants and tugged on them till he lifted his hips up and let her slide them down.

She continued to kiss him while she took his hardness out of his boxer briefs.

"Fuck" Fitz said as he tilted his head back against the seat.

"Feel good?" Olivia asked while she stroked him hard and fast.

_I love putting him in a vulnerable position. To feel him trembling and sense his heart rate racing. It's such a turn on to watch him reach the point of no return. _

Olivia suddenly slowed down and turned her head to see the movie screen just in time to watch Donald O'Connor jump through the wall.

She giggled before she turned back to Fitz, smiled, and said "I love that part."

* * *

Suddenly Fitz's eyes widened as he watched Olivia lower her head...

_I never thought this would happen again! Oh god! _

She gave him one last smile before she took him in her mouth.

_Damn this woman! _

Fitz's left hand held onto the door handle as his right hand found it's way under Olivia's sweater. He undid her bra and reached around to grab her right breast.

* * *

Olivia sucked harder and her hand moved faster at the feel of Fitz's hand squeezing her breast.

_He's going to drive me nuts with that! _

She released him long enough to say "Damnit Fitz!" At the feel of him pulling on her nipple in between squeezes.

"Livvie it's coming...Liv-"

Olivia stroked him faster as his hips bucked up against her.

"OH GOD!" Fitz cried out as he came.

* * *

After a few seconds Olivia kissed his cheek and with a hint of a smile asked "Are you ok?"

Fitz turned to her and shook his head.

_I've said it before and I'll say it again...this woman's going to be the end of me. _


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 First Date Pt II

"OH please!"

"It's true! When Cyd Charisse appeared on that screen I ceased to exist."

Fitz laughed.

"Yeah that was so funny." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Hey I could complain too!"

Olivia gave him a look of disbelief.

_I'm pretty sure I barely paused for a second to catch the ending to my favorite part of the movie while I was pleasuring him early on. _

_He has nothing on me. _

"Two words...Moses Supposes."

_Damn. I forgot about that. But all I did was push his face away from mine and elbow him in the stomach... _

"Exactly!" He exclaimed as if reading her mind. "I bet I have a bruise from that elbow you gave me!"

Olivia laughed as Fitz gently rubbed the area.

"I'm sorry. At least now we know each others 'must see' parts of the movie for next time we watch it."

"Well of course you would say that because Donald O'Connor is in 98% of the movie. Cyd only appears in one part. It's safe to say I'm _never _watching this movie with you again!"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine I'll provide my own fun for the next time I watch it."

Fitz shook his head. "Livvie nothing will _ever_ compare to the fun you have with me."

Olivia turned her attention to outside the window.

_Cocky. Though what he said is a fact. My vibrator and other shit is pretty much worthless now._

* * *

_Ha. I silenced her with that one. She can't ignore the truth anymore. I know how to get to her. _Fitz thought before he glanced over at Olivia who's attention was now focused outside.

_I couldn't have asked for things to gone any better than what they did. Today was a great first date and I'm hoping I won't have to wait long for a second. _

_I'd have to say the jazz festival was my favorite part of the day. It was nice to relax in the sunshine listening to music and getting know as much as we could about each other during that time. I would've never guessed she was a champion swimmer. Though she'd probably excel at anything she wanted to...except, according to her, cooking. _

_That works out fine because I'm an excellent cook and I'm used to having to do all of the cooking in the house. _

_Whoa, I'm thinking as if we're going to become a family or something. My mind needs to slow down!_

* * *

"I must've dozed off for a little." Olivia said sleepily.

"I realized you were sleeping about a half hour ago so you were out for at least that amount of time."

_I guess when you only have the same looking trees rolling by it's easy to fall asleep. _

Olivia thought as she now glanced out of the window. _So close to being home. So close to needing to ask Fitz to come up so we can talk. _

_I think I'm going to be sick._

* * *

"About ten minutes from your place if we hit all green lights and dash through ones that have turned yellow."

_What if she doesn't ask for me to come up? Do I just let everything go until another time? But will there be another time? _

_I guess if she doesn't ask then I'll have to ask if I can join her so that we can talk. I want her to know what I'm planning now to ease some doubts she may be having about our chances at a real relationship. _

"Here we are..." Fitz said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Um yep we're definitely here." Olivia said.

_Do I wait for her to say something else or do I need to say something? Why am I finding this so damn confusing? _

Several seconds of silence passed.

* * *

"Here we are..." Olivia heard Fitz repeat..

"Yep." She said with a nod of her head.

_I guess now's the time to ask. Who knows if I'll get another chance to talk to him about a possible future for the two of us. _

"Hey"

"Hey" They both said simultaneously.

"You go-"

"You go-" They both laughed.

Fitz held up is hand to stop Olivia before she said anything and told her "You go first."

"Um alright." She said nervously.

_Just ask. The worst that could happen is he says no. Just ask... _

"Fitz..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come up for a little awhile?" Olivia asked as she stared down at her hands.

"Sure. As long as you don't feel the need to cook for me"

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove.

"You volunteered those horror cooking stories so don't blame me for not wanting to be a part of the next one."

"Ok. I'm not going to cook anything. I'll only offer you a drink."

"Alright. Then I'd love to come up." He said with a smile.

_I love his smiles. Even the mischievous grin. _

"I'll park in the garage." He told her as he put the car in gear.

* * *

Memories flooded Fitz's head as he followed Olivia into her apartment.

_Everything looks pretty much the same. _

He looked over at the couch.

_That couch started off everything that happened here that Halloween night. _

"I give you permission to move around." Olivia said with a comical look on her face.

"Oh yeah. Thank you." He said anxiously.

"Fitz, you've been here before and you somehow seemed more relaxed then than you do now." She told him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." He hurriedly said while he took his coat off and hung it up.

* * *

_I wonder why he's so nervous? Does he sense that I want to talk about something that could end on a good or bad note? _

_I don't want to ruin our night but I need these answers. I've already put this talk off several times. I have to take the risk. _

Olivia grabbed a glass out of a cabinet. _He might not want a drink but I do. Just some water. In case I need to clear my throat or randomly do something to ease my nerves. _

"Am I going to have to talk you through everything?" She asked with a coy smile as she sat on the couch.

Fitz laughed. "Sorry my mind's not doing a good job of focusing right now." He told her.

* * *

_I don't know if I should join her on the couch. _

_Will she be offended if I sit in the chair instead? I guess If she looks offended then I'll simply move next to her. Though in that position the temptation to touch her and more is going to be hard to ignore._

_I'll sit in the chair._

"Tonight was the_ best_ night I've had in a long time Fitz. Maybe ever!"

He smiled. "I'm thrilled Liv because I had an amazing time too."

* * *

For the first time there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

_I'm scared of what reaction I'll receive to what I have to say but this silence is not helping anything._

"Uh Fitz we need to talk"

"Uh Liv we need to talk"

They both let out a small laugh.

"Do we have some kind of twin vibe going on tonight?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but it's getting freaky."

"How about you go first again?"

"Alright." She said nervously.

_Be honest no matter what. _

"Fitz things have been a little crazy for me since I've met you."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not in a bad way." She hurriedly added. "Just completely unexpected."

"When you opened the door for me that first day and I looked up and saw you for the first time I was completely taken aback. And then to find out you were Fitzgerald Grant the Principal. It was like 'Whoa!'"

Fitz laughed.

"Despite your lame jokes I was into everything you said except I felt a tinge of disappointment at finding out you were married and had a kid." Olivia let out a sigh. "But it shouldn't matter right? At the most I'll have a crush on the Principal. Except a lot more than that happened."

"It certainly did..." Fitz said.

"Before I knew it I was overwhelmed by this feeling of wanting to be with you all the time. I couldn't get you off my mind. I tried to push thoughts of you aside. I tried to control myself but found I was weak against you. I never felt feelings this strong in my life before and it was, well is, terrifying."

Olivia paused for a second. _I don't want to bring her into this but I have to because she's a major part of the issue. _

"When I met Mellie," _God her name on my tongue in disgusting_, "I should've felt bad about everything. When I think of her I should feel bad about all that has happened between us but I don't. It's fucked up, I know, but I don't. Honestly the two of you together look like the most unhappy people on the planet and the way she is with your son is simply..." _I shouldn't go there. _"Despite the way things look the fact is you're married and everything about this is truly wrong! No matter how strong my feelings are it doesn't change that you are married."

"Olivia-" Fitz tried to cut in.

Olivia moved her hand as if brushing what he wanted to say aside. "I want nothing more than to be with you. I love every second we're together. I _want_ you but not like this. I don't want to be involved in something where I don't even know if it is a relationship. I don't want to have to sneak around all the time and try to have a quick talk and make out session before you have to go home. It's too much. When you left Halloween night it was too much. I can't deal with that. I'm not going to."

_I'm not trying to break up his family or anything but I need him to understand that I'm not going to be some woman on the side. I deserve more and if he wants us to be together then we both deserve more. _

"I'm not an ultimatum woman. I'm not sitting here saying you have to choose. What I'm saying is that until I know where I stand in this. Until I have some clear understanding of what plans are in the future than I can't do this anymore. As much as I don't want to I have to end it."

_There I said it._

_Ugh! I said it._

* * *

Fitz watched as Olivia rubbed her eyes as if trying to stop tears before they started.

_I wouldn't expect anything less from a woman like Olivia. She's strong-willed and full of confidence in herself when it comes to issues that affect her well-being. Even if I hadn't decided to divorce Mellie I would most definitely adhere to this woman's words because I respect and love her that much. _

"Sorry if I ruined our evening but I had to be completely honest with you and most importantly myself."

Fitz nodded his head. "I completely understand and you haven't ruined the evening at all."

Fitz laughed at Olivia's wide-eyed expression of shock.

"Really? You get what I'm saying?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah and I'm glad you said it. You're amazing Livvie and it makes what I have to say not as scary."

_At least I know for a fact that she wants us to be together. I know that after telling her about my plans to divorce that there's a pretty good chance when all is said and done that we can give having a normal relationship a try._

Fitz watched as she slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have to say?"

"I don't know what to expect from the process or Mellie but I'm filing for divorce on Monday."

Olivia's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"NO! I mean, because of what I just said? I don't want you to make this choice because of me. I don't want to have a whole part in it. I'd be lying of course if I said I wasn't happy you were thinking about it but are you sure. This is your family. Isn't this a little spontaneous?"

Fitz reached out and put his right hand on Olivia's left knee and gently rubbed it.

"You did help to open my eyes to how unhappy I am at home but this goes beyond you Liv. This is something that should've been done a long time ago. I simply got caught in a disturbingly monotonous routine in life with Mellie over the years that I didn't even realize how fucked up we are or how it's been affecting Jerry."

Fitz took a deep breath as he thought over things. _Why couldn't I have met Olivia sooner? Or at least had hope that I would... _

"Cyrus told me I needed to rid myself of Mellie early on in our marriage but I thought things would work themselves out. And when she told me she was pregnant I naively thought it would bring us together, but lets just say Mellie was not born to be a mother. She loves Jerry but mothering is not in her skill set. She does _try_ sometimes."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Despite all of are arguments and dysfunction I felt Jerry needed us together and I got used to our dysfunction. It wasn't until you awakened feelings in me that I never experienced before that I was forced to compare how I feel around you and how I feel around Mellie. The feelings were worlds a part. And even after I recognized that I still wasn't positive about what to do. I mean we are a family but then I had a long talk with Jerry and that's when I was certain it was the right thing to do."

Fitz got down on his knees in front of Olivia and held her hands.

_Just say it Fitz. It makes no sense to continue to hold it in. She needs to know I'm serious about everything I've said. _

"Olivia I'm filing for divorce on Monday because I'm tired of being unhappy, I'm tired of my son being unhappy and I'm ashamed of the hurt he's experienced because of his mom and I's selfishness."

Fitz lifted his left hand and caressed Olivia's face as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm filing for divorce on Monday because I love myself, my son, and...

Fitz placed both hands on Olivia's face. "And I love you Livvie."

* * *

_Did he just say he lo- _

Before Olivia could process anything her lips were overtaken by Fitz.

He kissed her as if he never had the opportunity before or would again.

* * *

Fitz pulled them up to standing. His left hand gently caressed her cheek as he wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Olivia's left hand ran along the side of Fitz's right cheek till her it reached high enough that her fingers could spread through the curls of his hair.

She slightly parted away from Fitz though they were still close enough that their lips brushed each others with their every breath they took. She waited for Fitz to open his eyes and said,

"I love you too..."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Signs of Love

_"I love you too."_

_She loves me too? Could I have misunderstood? I mean for her to tell me she loves me is beyond what I thought would happen tonight or perhaps ever! _

Fitz found himself studying Olivia's face.

_I'm looking for a sign. _

_What kind of sign? I don't know. Maybe a sign that is a clear confirmation that what she said is true. _

_Or am I finding this so hard to believe that I'm looking for a literal sign to light up at any second that reads "Just Kidding!" _

_I simply- _

Suddenly he felt her hands on his face. When his eyes found hers again she smiled and nodded.

_I swear this woman can read my mind. _

Without hesitation Fitz scooped Olivia up into his arms and started in the direction of her bedroom.

"Liv I'm going to make sure this is a night that you'll not only remember but one that you'll treasure for the rest of your life."

* * *

_I was terrified that things were going to end tonight. I felt horrible thinking I had ruined the most amazing day I've ever had but instead I find out that I'm loved. Loved by the man I want nothing more than to be with. Loved by the man who has awakened everything inside of me. I can't believe it!_

_I don't think he can either. He's looking at me as if searching for something. Some sign that I meant what I said. _

Olivia held his face in her hands.

_Now that he's looking into my eyes I don't have the words. _

_Though sometimes words aren't needed. _Olivia thought as she smiled at Fitz and nodded her head.

"Whoa!" She said as she found herself lifted into Fitz's arms.

_Well, I managed to say that word. _

Olivia wrapped her arms loosely around Fitz's shoulders.

She smiled when he told her, "Liv I'm going to make sure this is a night that you'll not only remember but one that you'll treasure for the rest of your life." .

Olivia smiled wider as she rested her head against Fitz while he carried her towards the bedroom.

_I have no doubts that I'll remember not only tonight but the entire day for the rest of my life._

* * *

Fitz gently sat Olivia down on the side of the bed. He reached down to take her left boot off and lightly toss it aside.

_No rushing tonight..._

He held her leg up and placed light kisses starting from her toes and up to the lower part of her leg until he reached the top of her inner thigh.

_Oh the scent of her when she's wet..._

Fitz eagerly kissed her most vulnerable spot several times through her pants and took great pleasure when he felt her shiver.

He slowly looked up to find her staring back at him.

_The intensity in her eyes is almost too much to handle. It's as if she could set me on fire at any moment. _

_I love it!_

* * *

Olivia watched a slow grin appear on Fitz's face before he started to place kisses down her right inner thigh.

_He's going to torture me tonight I just know it! _

_It's going to be an overwhelmingly pleasurable torture but torture none the less. _She took a deep breath as he slipped her other boot off.

_I can't take this! I at least need to feel his lips against mine. _

She immediately leaned over, pulled Fitz's face to hers and kissed him as hard as she could. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip till he opened his mouth to her.

Both let out moans when their tongues brushed against each other.

_I swear his mouth taste better and better each time. And the way he works his tongue..._

_Ooh I can't get enough!_

Olivia slid her hands down from his face till she felt the first button of his shirt. She wasted no time undoing each one.

* * *

Fitz felt her push his shirt over his shoulders. Barely parting from her lips he reached down to pull his shirt out of his pants and take it off the rest of the way.

_Simply kissing her I feel like I'll never be able to get enough of her. _

He reached for the edge of her sweater and started to pull it up. She partially stood up so he could slide it from under her. Once free from under her he reluctantly separated his mouth from hers.

_I just need to get the sweater off and I can dive right back for that mouth. _

Fitz smiled as Olivia eagerly helped him take her sweater off.

As soon as she was freed from the sweater he captured her lips with his as he reached around to unhook her bra.

Fitz then slid the bra down her arms till he could toss it aside.

He pulled back to gaze at her bare breasts .

"Beautiful." He said before leaning in to take the left one in his mouth.

* * *

_Oh god it feels entirely too good when he sucks on my breasts._ _It makes me want to yell "TAKE ME NNOOOOWWWWW DAMNIT!" _

"Shit!" Olivia said at the feel of his tongue circling her nipple.

Her head fell back when she felt his fingers pinching her right nipple.

"Fuck! You always have to pull at some point with your teeth." She told him.

Fitz suddenly pulled away.

_Ugh! I shouldn't have said anything!_

_I was just kidding! Get back to what you were doing!_

"Stop Complaining! You know you like it." He said smiling at her.

Olivia shrugged and smiled back before directing his mouth to her right breast.

_Mmmm that's better._ She thought as he started to suck and lick at her breast and nipple.

Soon Olivia felt his hands on the edge of her pants. She lifted her hips and he pulled her pants and underwear off.

* * *

_She's going to experience something I've never done to her before. Something I've been wanting to do for a while. _

_I can't wait to see and feel her reaction when I finally get to fully taste her. I want to be able to give her all the pleasure in the world!_

"Lay back." Fitz told her.

He laughed at Olivia's frown.

"Please..." He said with a pout.

She smirked before laying back.

_I may have said "Please" but she'll be the one saying "Thank you."_

* * *

Olivia laid back but not fully.

_I want to know what he's doing. I can always tell when he has something planned and that 'something' usually causes trouble..._

_For me._ Olivia thought as the propped herself up on her elbows.

_His pants are still on so what the hell? _

She watched as Fitz spread her legs far apart.

_No wa- _

"OH GOD!" She immediately cried out and her elbows gave way at the feel of Fitz's tongue licking her already wet center.

When he placed his lips on her clit and sucked, her back arched, and her hands fisted the blanket.

_He's kissing, licking, and su-uc-king the same way he does my mouth. _

_HELP! _

"OH MY-DAMN-FITZ-GERALD!" Olivia screamed as she came.

* * *

_I thought I knew how good she would taste but that little bit I've tasted on my fingers before is nothing compared to licking her dry right now. _

_And the way she screamed my name! Mmm Mmm Mm! Never heard her scream like that before._

"Damn Livvie you taste so sweet." Fitz said as he climbed on top of her. "You ever taste yourself before?"

Olivia slowly shock her head no.

"Open your mouth." He told her.

When she did he slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers before firmly kissing her.

* * *

_Shit! I've never felt anything like that. I never reacted so quickly but then it's never been that good! It didn't even cross my mind he was going to go down on me like that. _

_But damn, I'm sure glad he did! _

Olivia gently pushed Fitz back as she tried to steady her breathing.

_I want more though. I need to feel him. I want to truly feel the love he has for me and I want him to feel the love I have for him. _

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair as Fitz placed kisses along her jaw line and neck.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?" He said stopping to look at her.

"Make love to me..."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips before he slid off of her and stood up.

Olivia positioned herself back further on the bed as Fitz undid his belt and removed his shoes and pants.

She pleasantly sighed when he returned to her.

* * *

"Liv, every time were close like this I'll be making love to you. _Every_ time it will be out of love. No matter when, where, slow, fast, whatever, it will always be love making."

_I don't ever want her to view us being together as purely sex. I'm in love with her and everything we do together will always go beyond the physical. _

_This seems too good to be true._ Olivia thought as she gazed into Fitz's eyes. _It seems crazy. _

_How did all of this happen? So quickly. So intensely. So lovingly. It's almost cheesy...but in the best way possible. _

_It's really really crazy! I just want to soak it all in._

* * *

Fitz leaned down, kissed Olivia on the lips before he slowly eased himself inside of her.

Olivia moaned the moment she felt the tip of him inside of her and Fitz let out a moan at the first feel of the warmth and tightness of her.

Olivia closed her eyes wanting to take in every sensation as Fitz slowly thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. The fingers of her left hand found their way into the curls of his hair as her right hand gripped his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh Livvie. The feel of you. All of you." Fitz whispered against her ear.

_I've never felt anything as good as this woman. She's ama-_

"Uh Ahhhhh" Fitz breathed out at the feel of Olivia grinding her hips against his.

Fitz couldn't help but increase the rhythm. He sat up, firmly grabbed Olivia's hips, and tilted them up as he thrust into her deeper and harder.

When Fitz looked down at Olivia she stared fiercely into his eyes.

"Give me _everything_!" She demanded as she squeezed and pinched at her own breasts and nipples.

"Uh! Uh! YESSSSSSS!" She cried.

Fitz let go of her hips and leaned over Olivia.

_She wants it. _

_She's getting it._

* * *

Olivia matched Fitz thrust for thrust.

They battled each other while at the same time worked together in perfect harmony.

"Damn! I'm soo close Fitz! Please!" Olivia pleaded as she clawed at his back.

_I can't take much more. My body is going to EXPLODE! _

Just as that thought crossed her mind Fitz reached down and rubbed and pressed hard on her clit.

"Ooh! Uh! Fuck! FFIIIIIITTTTTTTZZZZZZZ!" Olivia screamed as her body shook uncontrollably, her hands fisted at the blanket and she came.

* * *

Fitz could feel her insides contracting against him.

"Damn! I'm soo close Fitz! Please!" He heard her say.

_Don't worry baby I'll give you your release. Let me just give that swollen knob some more attention._

Fitz reached between then and rubbed and pressed on her clit.

"SHIT!" Fitz screamed as Olivia's body rocked against his.

"...FFIIIIIITTTTTTTZZZZZZZ!" When he heard, saw her mouth contort to scream his name, and felt the overwhelming trembles Fitz lost all control.

He thrusted into her a few more times before his head flew back, and he cried out "LIVVIIIEEEEEE!"

Fitz came which such ferocity that he felt all other energy escape him and collapsed on top of a still trembling Olivia.

After a few minutes Olivia still laid with her eyes closed.

_Oh god. I'm alive. I can feel. _She thought as her hands managed to move up and down lightly rubbing Fitz's sweaty back. Soon she found herself wiggling her toes. _I can still...move. _

_I've survived._

* * *

Fitz took a deep breath.

_Damn. I'm probably crushing her._

He slowly rolled over bringing Olivia on top of him.

"Better?" He asked her when she opened her eyes.

"Well your sweaty body isn't on me. So I guess so."

"Smartass." Fitz said as he slapped her ass.

Olivia laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"That was intense." She said.

"Hell yeah it was and it was_ amazing_ Liv." He told her before he kissed.

* * *

Olivia nodded her head before laying it down on his chest.

_I'm kind of scared to ask this question but it really would make the night perfect... _

Without lifting her head Olivia asked, "Do you have to go home?"

"Look at me." He told her.

_And the verdict is... _

"I'm not going anywhere tonight..."

_Perfect._

"...I'd prefer to stay in this bed all night with you..."

"Me too." Olivia said before resting her head back on his chest.

A couple minutes of silenced passed before she heard "You know you were really sweaty too. In fact you still are a little sweaty."

Olivia sighed.

"Get used to it because I have a feeling we're both going to be sweaty most of the night..."

Fitz laughed.

"I love you so much Livvie."

Olivia sat up and look at him. "I love you."

He smiled wide.

"I would've added 'more' but that's a little on the cheesy side right now. Don't you think?"

Fitz slapped her on the ass for the second time that night.

"Alright! Alright! I love you _more_!"

_Damn that classic grin..._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Reality of Tomorrow

"Livvie?"

_Nothing._

Fitz yawned as he glanced over at the clock.

_1106am. _

_I hate to have to wake her but I'm going to have to leave soon. Jerry's going to be coming home probably early this afternoon and I believe Mellie's supposed to return in the late afternoon. _

_I'm not looking forward to Mellie coming home. Though I can't remember a time when I did look forward to it._

_The next couple of days, weeks, hell possibly months might be rough but I have to put the process of divorce in motion. I have no other choice if I want a chance at actual happiness in life. _

_I have to figure out when I'm going to tell Mellie. I don't want Jerry to be around when I do. I'm certainly not going to take her out because knowing Mellie she won't give a shit where we're at when I break the news. When I tell her I want a divorce she's going to lose her mind! _

"Livvie..."

_She is really knocked out. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Yesterday was an exciting day and last night was both exciting and exhausting! _

_Getting to have all of her all night long was amazing. I never felt or tasted anything so good. And when she pushed me over and climbed on top of me it was...DAMN! I would've never guessed she all of that in her. The way she was riding me and her breasts were bouncing...it was crazy! I was caught completely off guard and almost lost it before her. _

"Liv..."

"I hear you. I'm just ignoring you." He heard her say.

* * *

_I don't want this to end! Yesterday was like a dream. I really don't want to be hit in the face with reality. _

Olivia rolled onto her back but kept her eyes closed.

_Ugh! I'm sore. A lot went on last night... _

Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"What's got you suddenly smiling?" She heard Fitz ask.

"Nothing." She replied.

_I can feel him staring down at me. _

"Could it be you're thinking about last night?" He asked.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. "Just a little."

She let out a sigh as Fitz kissed her on the forehead and then on both her cheeks.

When Olivia noticed his eyes had focused on her lips she tried to push him away.

"NO! I probably have morning breath and nastiness!"

"I don't give a fuck." He said with a smile before firmly kissing her on the lips.

_Damn I hate when I can't resist giving into him. _She thought as she opened her mouth to him.

* * *

Fitz reluctantly pulled away from her.

_It's not possible right now but I surely hope there will come a time when I can wake up next to her every morning. _He smiled at the thought of doing so.

They laid in bed a few more minutes before Fitz asked, "Did you want to have a quick lunch before I have to go?"

"I don't know if I have anything in my kitchen for a good lunch unless you really love popcorn."

Fitz laughed.

"Well how about you join me for a shower and then we'll see what you have in that kitchen."

He frowned when she shook her head no.

"I can't function right now. You're going to have to shower on your own."

_Judging by the grin on her face I think she's full of BS. _

Fitz slid his hand under the covers and down her body.

He watched her face as he gently pushed a finger inside of her.

_She definitely winced a little but that grin is still firmly on her face. _

Fitz let out an exaggerated sigh of frustration before smiling down at her.

"Ok. I'll go by myself."

_Unless my puppy dog eyes will work..._

Olivia shook her head no again.

_How could they work on Cyrus and not on her?_

* * *

Olivia laid in bed for several minutes listening to the sound of the shower.

_I could fall right back asleep but I need to get up. _

She slowly got out of bed and headed to the closet to grab her robe.

_One thing I know I have is coffee. _

She had just reached the kitchen when she heard her phone going off in the living room.

She picked it up and sighed.

"I thought I said I would call you." Olivia stated more so than asked.

"Is that anyway to answer the phone? Besides I couldn't remember so I thought I'd give you a call. It's almost noon you know."

"Yes Abby I know but I can't talk right now. I'll call you later."

"WAIT! Is he still there? Did he spend the night? What-"

Olivia cut Abby off. "I'll call you _later_. Bye." With that she hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

_Oh Abby. _Olivia thought with a laugh before quickly turning around when she heard Fitz behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I really thought you would surprise me in there."

"In the shower?"

He nodded his head yes and leaned down to nip at her neck.

* * *

_I'm addicted to this woman._ _There's no denying it. _

_The only good thing about returning home is Jerry. I'm looking forward to seeing my son but that's all._

* * *

"You made a pretty good ham and cheese sandwich." Olivia said as she followed Fitz to the door.

"Thank you but I'm definitely going to have to take you grocery shopping as soon as I get the chance. You need some damn food in the place."

"Oh shut up! I'm sure you got plenty of food at...um...at home."

* * *

_I hate the sadness that seemed to creep in her voice towards the end. _Fitz turned around and placed his hands on Olivia's face.

"Don't be sad Liv. Before you know it you'll see me so much you'll be sick of me." He told her with a smile.

"Who says I'm not sick of you now?"

"Don't make me take you back in that bedroom Livvie. I won't be so gentle." Fitz told her in a tone full of warning.

"Whatever. Goodbye Mister!" She said trying to brush him off.

Fitz pulled her in tightly and kissed her hard.

"I love you Olivia." He told her after they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

"I don't think I'll make it to the park tonight."

"That's ok. It's going to be a really cold night anyway." Olivia said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Fitz said before he kissed her one more time and headed out the door.

* * *

Olivia walked over to her couch and plopped down.

_I'm going to try to be optimistic about everything but it's going to be hard. _

_I want us to have a future together so badly. _

_I know it's going to be tough at first. I'm not naive to the fact that Mellie probably won't make the divorce easy and even if in some miraculously way she does...Fitz has a seven year old son to take care of. He's going to need to come first. _

_Jerry's such a great kid and even though Fitz said he talked to him that doesn't mean the process is going to go smoothly for him. _

Olivia laid back and closed her eyes.

_I haven't even considered the possibility that Jerry could have a problem with Fitz and I being together. The more I think about it the more complicated I feel everything is becoming. _She thought as she rubbed hard at her temples.

_I need to take my mind off of this even if it's just for a little while._

With some effort Olivia forced herself up from the couch.

_A bath and some wine sounds like a wonderful idea right now..._

* * *

"DAD! I'M BACK!"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Fitz yelled back in the direction of his son's voice as he made his way to the front room.

He smiled wide when he saw Jerry in the doorway.

"Hey, you left it unlocked. Which you shouldn't do if you're home alone and not in the room. Don't you know anything about safety?" Jerry questioned as he dropped his bag on the floor. "I leave you alone for little more than a day-"

"Oh stop!" Fitz said as he pulled his son into a big hug.

"Thanks for inviting Jerry to the game Lucas."

"No problem Fitz. He's never too much trouble."

"Hey, Mr. Moore that's not what I told you to say!"

"Oh that's right. I'm supposed to tell you that Jerry is an angel sent from above and his behavior was absolute perfection."

Jerry gave him a thumbs up.

Fitz shook his head and laughed before holding his hand out for Lucas Moore to shake.

"Thanks again Lucas! And be sure to tell Maria I said 'Hi'."

"Sure will. Bye."

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Jerry asked Fitz as they sat watching a football game.

"I certainly did."

"Were you bored?"

_Um not exactly. _Fitz thought with a smile.

"I was alright. I went a couple places."

_Which is all you need to know..._

"Is mom coming home soon?"

Fitz looked at the clock and sighed.

"Any time now."

Jerry looked down at his feet. "Is what you said on Friday still true?" He asked quietly.

Fitz put an arm around Jerry. "Yes it is. There's actually some paperwork I'll be filling out tomorrow to get everything started."

"Are you going to tell her today?"

_I can hear the fear in his voice. I really can't have him be around when I tell his mother. _

"Don't worry Jerry. I'm going to talk to her about it tomorrow while you're at school. You won't have to hear it. Ok?"

_At least he won't have to hear Mellie's initial reaction. I can't keep Jerry away from her so at some point he's going to hear some shit but I'm going to do my best to protect him from the worst of it._

Jerry leaned into his dad. "Ok."

_This is going to be tough. I think I'll call off of work tomorrow and see if Mellie will spare some time from her work for us to talk. _

Fitz looked down at his son.

_I still have to find a place for Jerry and I to live because I know there's no way Mellie's going to move out of this house. _

_After such a perfect day reality is rearing it's ugly head again. The reality that this is not going to be easy is becoming clearer and clearer but I have to remember that this is what's best for all of us. Even if Mellie can't see it at first._

* * *

_It's been hours since Fitz left and yet I've barely gotten any work done. _

_I didn't have too many papers left to grade yet with how long it's taking me one would think I had papers from every student in all of my classes left to grade. _

_I haven't earned a break but I did tell Abby I would call her so I'm going to use that as an excuse to take one right now._

* * *

"OLIVIA! You finally called!"

"You're really excited to hear about all of this aren't you?" Olivia questioned with a laugh.

"You have no idea! I feel like I'm in middle school all over again waiting for my bff to tell me about her very first date." Abby giggled before getting serious. "Though if I remember correctly that excitement I felt quickly turned to jealously because not only did Emma have her first date before me but she also had her first kiss before me. It was a nightmare for me actually. I was supposed to experience all the cool first. I mean-"

"Um Abby? Do I need to set up an appointment with the guidance counselor for you tomorrow?"

"Shit! I'm sorry. I'm ok." Abby said.

Olivia heard her take a deep breath. "How was it yesterday? And last night? Oh and this morning?"

"It was the _best_ Abby. I couldn't have imagined anything better!"

"Yipee! Tell me about it!"

* * *

_Again I find myself feeling like a teenager as I tell Abby about Fitz and I's date. Though unlike when I was young I chose to keep a lot of what happened to myself. Plenty of moments from Fitz and I's time together should be kept just between the two of us. _Olivia thought with a little smile.

"I hate to bring her into it," Olivia heard Abby say with some apprehension, "but did you two talk about his future with Mellie? I don't want to come off like Harrison would but with all that's happening..."

"No, I understand. I knew before going on the date that I had to talk to Fitz about where things are going before the night was over and I did."

"And?"

"Well," Olivia said before she paused, "He understood and told me he loves me and that he's getting a divorce." She blurted out in one breath.

"Oh that's good. WAIT! WHAT?" Abby practically yelled.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the gist of it."

_Why is Abby suddenly quiet? She's never quiet? What the hell is she thinking? _

"You believe him?" Abby suddenly asked. "About the divorce I mean. You really believe he's going to go through with it?"

"Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Olivia said defensively.

_Wow I didn't mean to have it come out that way. _

_If Abby were in my situation I would wonder the same thing. It's just..._

"Sorry Liv. I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry. I guess I'm trying to hide the fact that I have doubts too but he said the main reason he's divorcing her is because it's the right thing to do for him and Jerry. And he said he already talked to Jerry. He wouldn't lie to his son about something like this."

_Though he wouldn't be lying if he changed his mind about everything and simply told Jerry that's what happened. _

"Fitz also told me he's filing for divorce on Monday." Olivia added.

"Tomorrow?" Abby questioned.

"That's what he said..."

Olivia heard Abby let out a sigh. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow if he takes that first step."

Olivia nodded as if Abby could see her. "Yeah. I guess so."

_Tomorrow..._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 It's time.

_Oh god... _Fitz thought as he heard the front door open and close.

"Isn't anyone going to welcome me home?"

Jerry looked up at his dad with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"It's ok. Go say 'hi' to your mom."

Fitz turned around to see Mellie entering the room.

"Welcome home mom!" Jerry said before he ran and gave her a hug.

"When I asked for a welcome I didn't mean run me over!"

Jerry let go of his mom. "Sorry..."

Mellie patted him on the head. "It's ok. I'm glad someone has shown some enthusiasm."

Jerry gave her a slight smile as he headed back over to sit on the couch.

_She just got home and already she has our son feeling bad. _

_I don't even think she realizes what an ass she is towards him sometimes. _

"Fitz would you carry my bags into the bedroom? I feel exhausted. I'm sure you can afford to miss a touchdown or two." Mellie told him with a nod towards the tv screen.

"Only for you Mellie." Fitz said sarcastically as he got up and walked over to grab her bags.

"The sarcasm is completely unwarranted." She told him before she followed him to the bedroom. "Besides aren't you going to ask how my trip was?"

_Nope. _

Without waiting for a response Mellie began her story.

* * *

_Is this shit ever going to end? _Fitz thought as he sat on the bed listening to Mellie.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

_Maybe I'm being punished for the fun I had this weekend. She senses I've been a little too happy and now she's making up for lost time in the "torture Fitz" department. _

"...anyways besides Cindy being incompetent at times, the weekend was a great success!"

"I'm happy for you." Fitz said unable to cover up the lack of interest evident in his voice.

"Well what exactly did you and Jerry do this weekend? Anything that was actually productive? Perhaps educational?"

"Jerry's friend invited him to a college football game so he was gone most of the weekend. In fact he got home about a couple hours before you did."

Mellie frowned. "Well then what did _you _do? It must have been a disappointment not having the weekend alone to spend with your son." She said while she squinted her eyes at him. "What did you do with all that time?"

Fitz couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

_Simply had an amazing time with the woman I love. Going to the festival, dinner, the drive in...her apartment. Finding out she's in love with me too and then getting to spend the whole night expressing that love. Experiencing true lovemaking for the first time... _

"I didn't do much." He said as casually as possible. "Just used the time I had to relax and enjoy the quiet."

Fitz waited for Mellie's face to show some sort of reaction to what he said.

_I can't tell whether she believes me or not. _

"You have that ridiculous grin on your face because you got to spend the weekend alone?" She questioned.

"Pretty much."

Mellie shook her head but let the subject go.

"I think I'm only going to work half a day tomorrow."

Fitz immediately perked up when she said that.

"I'm simply too exhausted. I believe I'll call Cindy after I unpack and tell her I'll be in after lunch."

_There's my opening. I couldn't ask for better timing than that. _

"That's actually good because I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

"According to you, you didn't do shit all weekend and yet you're taking tomorrow off?" Mellie asked with a laugh. "Sometimes you're the definition of nonsense."

_If I got even half a penny for every time I wanted to slap her I'd be rich. _

"Yes, because I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you alone." He told her.

"We're alone right now..."

"I mean without Jerry around."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's very important Mellie."

_I feel bad that I'll be breaking the news before she's supposed to go into work but I have to take advantage of this window of opportunity._

"Fine Fitzgerald. Though if it has to do with Jerry playing some kind of contact sport or if it has _anything_ to do with Cyrus I don't want to hear about it."

"It doesn't." Fitz said barely able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Good. Now let me finish unpacking. I want to get this done before I call Cindy." Mellie grabbed a suitcase and plopped it on the bed. "You know what I need?"

_A drink._

"A drink." She said as she let go of the suitcase zipper. "Eh I'll unpack first."

Fitz shook is head and got up. When he looked at the doorway he saw an uncertain face looking back at him before it disappeared.

_Jerry._

* * *

Olivia tossed and turned in bed.

_1225\. Damn I need to get some sleep. _She thought as she turned her back to the clock.

_I knew I should've taken a sleeping pill. _She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

_I wonder if he's talked to her yet? If he did, how did it go? Is he even still at the house? Knowing what I know about Mellie she would probably kick him out. Though he has no where to go. I'm sure he would call me if he needed anything. _

_I want so badly to call and find out what's going on or what went on but I know I can't do that. I have to wait till tomorrow... _

Olivia glanced at the clock again.

_I mean I'll have to wait till later on this morning. _

_I think I'll have the answer to some of my questions when I see the look on his face at work. _

_Happy, Scared, Anxious, Relieved, Terrified... _

_I don't know. The only thing I know is that I wish everything was done and he was here right now. I wish I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me again and his warm body pressed against mine._

_Instead I'm spending the night worrying over every little thing._

Olivia flopped over onto her stomach.

_Maybe I should call off of work. Maybe I can call and leave a message right now! _

She switched to her left side.

_Ugh! I can't. If things didn't go well he's going to need me to be there for him and not hiding away. _

_Damn, I wish I could simply fall asleep. It's not healthy to be having all of this stress. _

Olivia rolled over to her right side.

_Abby doesn't need a guidance counselor..._

_I do._

* * *

_I never thought I'd ever be in this situation but then who does imagine that they'll end up in a loveless marriage. I thought love would come at some point during Mellie and I's time together I just didn't expect it to be with someone else. _

"Alright Mr. Grant you are good to go. I'll file this with the court today and we'll go from there."

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Mr. Cooks."

"Anything for Cyrus. I mean his divorces paid for two of my kids' weddings."

_That has to be a joke... _

"I'm kidding. Well, no, it is true but I'm happy to help a friend of Cyrus's."

_I didn't think I'd need a lawyer, but last night I couldn't help thinking about how important it is to not fuck this up. I decided I should have some counsel to guide me through this process. Hopefully Mr. Cooks will only be needed for filing for my divorce. I don't want to end up having to fight over a bunch of shit in court with Mellie though I have to be realistic and know that it could come to that. _

"I'll call you and let you know when everything's gone through." Mr. Cooks said before he got up and reached out a hand to Fitz.

"Alright. You have a nice day." Fitz said before he shook the lawyer's hand and walked out of the office.

_Now comes the tough part...facing Mellie. _Fitz thought as he walked out of the building and took a deep breath.

_I don't even know how I'm going to begin to tell her. _

Fitz sat on a nearby bench.

"Mellie it's over. I filed for divorce and there's nothing to talk about." He said in a stern voice.

_Eh, I don't think that's the way to begin. I sound like a parent punishing their child. _He thought with a heavy sigh.

_Maybe I should go the enthusiastic route. Make it sound fun..._

"Hey Mellie! I'm back! And guess what? I filed for divorce! Let's do a happy dance!" Fitz exclaimed while he spread out his arms.

An elderly woman walking by frowned and shook her head in disgust as she entered the building.

"Sorry just practicing!" He called out after her.

_Shit. I have to just put it out there but be as sensitive as possible in doing so. And not only that but I'm going to have to try to keep my cool regardless of how Mellie responds._

Fitz got up from the bench and headed in the direction of the parking lot. He smiled at a passing officer.

_I may be needing his, well most likely his whole department's protection starting today..._

* * *

"Cyrus I don't have a lot of time. The day's about to start and-" Olivia paused for a second. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's with the Cheshire cat grin?"

"What happened this weekend?" Cyrus asked.

_I guess Fitz didn't talk to Cyrus this weekend. Though what makes Cyrus think I'm going to tell him anything?_

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you called me to your office for-"

"Don't act like you don't know anything Ms. Pope." Cyrus said as he put his hands on his hips. "I mean first Fitz calls and says he's taking off of work and then he calls me a couple hours later asking for my divorce attorney's information. Something had to have happened..."

"Fitz isn't here today?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You're really going to go this way? You can confide in me Olivia. Who am I going to tell anything to?"

_Only the whole damn school. I do not want to be the next 'Sally Langston Looney Bin' gossip story. Especially when it seems that story trickled down from the staff to the students with such ease. _

"Now it's my turn to roll my eyes." Olivia said. "I had no idea that Fitz wasn't going to be coming to work and as for anything else you'll have to ask him."

"Despite your bitchiness this morning," Cyrus said with an exaggerated sigh, "I'm going to give you this gift anyway."

"A key?"

"Always wanting to make the school a place where parents feel their children are welcomed into a warm-loving environment while at the same time making it a miserable experience for any of those rotten kids who think they can get away with shit. I took the liberty this weekend of having locks put on all the closet doors. I'm tired of kids thinking they can sneak away to 'make out' and do the 'nasty' in them."

_I can tell he's about to go off on a tirade. Why does he even work with kids? _

"Cyrus, what does any of this have to do with that key?"

"Ah yes! Well, the janitors have keys to all of the closets except one. The one I saved for you and Fitz."

_You got to be kidding me! _

As if reading her mind Cyrus continued, "Hey I caught you two in his office! That could've been anyone. And that room is _not _sound proof. So as a gift I decided to give you a key to the closet down by the wood and metal shop classrooms. With all the drilling, sawing, and shit that goes on no one will hear a thing."

_I don't even have a verbal response for that. _

Olivia shook her head, took the key and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Cy- I-"

_No I really don't have the words._

Olivia shook her head again and left the office.

* * *

"So Principal Grant isn't here. Hmm...Do you think Mellie's capable of murder?"

"That's ridiculous Abby!" Olivia said.

"No, I don't think it is." Harrison said.

Olivia laughed. "Harrison you're the most levelheaded of all of us and you actually think Mellie is capable of murder."

"Damn straight. Bitch is crazy and you know how well I read people and situations. I mean you guys didn't even have to tell me anything for me to get the basic idea of what happened this weekend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Criminal Minds." Olivia said sarcastically. "This is-"

"Even if she's not capable of murder," Abby interrupted with a lower voice, "I'm pretty sure she's the type who would castrate a man without hesitation..."

"Shit Abby! That makes even more sense." Harrison said.

"Both of you are the crazy ones! How do we go from me telling Harrison that 'Fitz probably isn't here because he said he was going to file for divorce' to castration." Olivia whispered harshly.

Abby gave Olivia a knowing look. "Really Liv? We're talking about Divorce and Mellie...how could we _not_ end up at castration?"

_I know Abby and Harrison are being ridiculous but I am worried about Fitz. The same questions from last night have been running through my head throughout the morning. I still have half a day to get through at work! It's not even guaranteed that I'll hear from him today or tomorrow or the next day. I don't know when he's going to be able to let me know how everything went. I don't even know if he went through with the divorce filing. What if- _

Olivia felt an arm wrap around her from her right side. She looked to see Harrison smiling warmly at her.

"Don't bother driving yourself crazy over what you can't control."

Olivia nodded and Harrison removed his arm.

"Now, about the latest episode of Criminal Minds..."

* * *

Fitz pulled into the driveway and cut off the engine.

_It's really that time. Time to let Mellie know that I'm done being in this unhealthy relationship. I'm done putting Jerry through all the hurt of hearing us do nothing but argue. I want him to be in a place where he gets the love and attention that he needs._

_Hell I want to be in a place where I get the love and attention I need. And I want to be with someone who I can give plenty of love and attention to. _

Fitz rested his head back and closed his eyes.

_If Liv, Jerry, and I could simply be given a chance at becoming a family... _

Fitz allowed his mind to circle around the possibilities of that thought before he opened his eyes and reached for his seatbelt.

After a deep breath he got out of the car, walked to his front door, and slowly opened it.

_This is the next step on a winding road that will hopefully lead to a happy ending._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 No Games

"I'm back." Fitz called out as he closed the door behind him.

"It's about time." Mellie responded from the kitchen.

_Remember, try to stay calm._ Fitz told himself.

"I had a couple of things to do after dropping Jerry off." He told her as he hung up his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"You said you had something important you needed to discuss with me and yet you were obviously in no hurry to get back home. I mean-"

"I know." He said cutting her off. "I'm ready now. Though I think it's best if we sit down and talk in the living room."

"Um ok." Mellie said with a shrug before she followed Fitz into the living room.

_No turning back now. _Fitz thought as both he and Mellie sat down on the couch.

"Mellie we've been having problems for years. Actually we've had problems in our relationship since the beginning, but I honestly thought everything would work itself out. Though here we are 8yrs later and things have only gotten worse between us. There's been no intimacy between us for a really long time in fact we barely are able communicate verbally with each other. When we do manage to talk it always seems to end in an argument."

_I can't tell is she's following or not. I'm not even sure if she's truly listening. She's had the same neutral look on her face since I started talking. _

"Fitz where are you going with all of this?"

_That confirms she's listening but she doesn't seem at all concerned about what I've said so far. _

"What I'm saying is that I'm not happy with how things are and I don't believe they're going to get any better. In fact I don't think either of us has the desire to try and make it better after all of these years which is why I think it's time we end things."

Fitz paused waiting for a reaction.

_Same expression. Is she really not getting this? _

_I need to say it clearly. No euphemisms. _

"Mellie, I want a divorce."

_Now she's narrowing her eyes at me. _

_An explosion can happen at any second. I- _

_What the fuck? _Fitz thought as Mellie burst into laughter.

"Oh Fitz you always try to mess with me but this has to be _the _best attempt." She said through her laughter. "_Divorce_. Please. You would never!"

"I filed this morning."

_That ended the laughter. _

Mellie narrowed her eyes again and shook her head. "I don't believe you Fitzgerald." She said coldly.

"It's true. You can call my lawyer. I'm not joking with you Mellie. I'm done being in this toxic relationship. I'm done being unhappy."

"Really?" Mellie questioned. "Everything's about your dumbass. Did you even think about Jerry? How do you think he's going to feel about this?"

"I already talked to Jerry. He told me he's not happy when we're together. All of the arguing really upsets him. And it has for a long time."

_She's eyeing me with a lot of suspicion. Does she not believe me on this either? _

"Jerry's sad with how things are in this house right now. Of course he wants his mother and father to be together but even he seems to understand that things aren't going to ever work out. Everything's _not_ about me Mellie. It's also and most importantly about our son being in a healthy environment where he doesn't have to feel on edge because his parents are always on the verge of fighting. I-"

"SHIT!" Fitz suddenly exclaimed as he carefully placed his left hand against his stinging left cheek.

_She fucking slapped me! Really slapped me! _

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE AND TRY TO BULLSHIT ME FITZGERALD!" Mellie screamed as she stood up from the couch.

"You're only pulling this stunt because you want to be with that fucking _WHORE_!"

Fitz jumped up. "Mellie this is about YOU, ME, and JERRY! Don't bring Olivia into this because you're having a tough time accepting that I want a divorce!"

Mellie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh no! Let's not bring that bitch into this. I mean she's completely innocent in all of this. I'm sure you were planning to divorce me _long_ before that home wrecker showed up."

_I can't lie and say that Olivia didn't play a part because she did help me to realize how unhappy I am and introduced me to actual love. But this is about Jerry and I. Mellie can't stand here and tell me she's happy with how things are. She just treats everything as if it's a competition that she has to win. _

"I first thought about ending things 7yrs ago Mellie then you told me you were pregnant. I was thrilled because I naively thought that this baby would bring us together. Obviously I was completely wrong! You weren't even excited to be a mother!" Fitz angrily told her. "Jerry became my world. I merely dealt with you. Stupidly I didn't think there was any other options until now because I thought Jerry needed us together."

Mellie let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Did Olivia open my eyes to some things? Yes, but I'm not leaving you because of her. I want a divorce because what we have is _not_ healthy for me, you, or Jerry. And yes I included you. You can't tell me you're happy with how things are Mellie. I know you've been feeling as trapped as me and you no longer have to feel that way."

"Don't tell me how I fucking feel! You don't know shit!" Mellie said coldly. "I'm not granting you a divorce but what I will grant you is a first class ticket out of this house!"

Fitz sighed and shook his head.

"I already figured that Mellie. I'll move out but I'm taking Jerry with me. I'll pack a few things for us now and get the rest as soon as I find a new place for us. Until then we'll be at Cyrus's." Fitz started to walk away.

"One more thing Fitz. I _will_ be fighting you for full custody of Jerry."

Fitz turned around to see a sly grin on Mellie's face.

"This isn't a damn game to be won Mellie. Jerry is your son not a tool to use to try to manipulate things. If you want to fight me for custody then fine. I have so many people that can testify to the kind of mother you are. Believe me no judge would ever rule in your favor."

Fitz started to walk away again before he turned back around.

"Don't mess with my things Mellie. If any of my stuff is ruined or missing I will take you to court and sue you. I'm not playing any games."

* * *

"Have you heard anything? Any messages on your phone?"

"Nothing." Olivia answered as her and Abby walked to their cars.

_Every chance I got today I checked my phone for any kind of message. Voice Mail...Missed Call...Text. There hasn't been anything. _

_I wonder if he's gotten a chance to talk to her. Did he even file? Maybe he changed his mind. _

_The way he talked before I don't think he's going to change his mind. _Olivia told herself as she tried to erase the doubt in her mind.

"I'm sure you'll hear from him sometime this evening." Abby said.

Olivia nodded her head.

"If you don't, it either means he's scared to talk to you because he didn't go through with it or he's dead."

"ABBY!" Olivia yelled with frustration.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to voice that last part..."

Before Olivia could say anything else she heard someone approaching behind her.

"Well, Ms. Pope I heard from your boyfriend."

"Really?" Olivia questioned as she turned around and saw Cyrus.

_I'm not even going to argue with Cyrus over him calling Fitz my boyfriend out here._

"What did he say?" Abby eagerly asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Basically him and his messy son Jerry will be staying with me till he can find a place for them. Hopefully that doesn't take long. I love Jerry but he drives me crazy when he comes to my house. Always getting into something."

"How did he sound?" Olivia asked.

_Obviously he talked to Mellie and she kicked him out. I'm not surprised by that but I hope he's not feeling depressed or regretful. _

"He sounded annoyed. Though who isn't annoyed after talking with Mellie? I'm just glad he went through with the whole thing. It's about time he leaves that bitch." Cyrus said.

"You mean he filed for divorce?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yep. Saw my lawyer this morning."

_I feel like I could jump for joy but of course I'm not going to. Especially not in front of Cyrus. _

_Wow! He actually did it. The only question I have now is how did Mellie take it? I wouldn't be surprised if she fights everything though I'm praying she doesn't. I would think if she cares about Jerry she wouldn't want to make things anymore difficult for him but then she is Mellie... _

"Now that I seemed to have relieved some worries I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Bye Cyrus." Olivia and Abby said simultaneously.

"That's great news Liv! Now it's safe to call him." Abby said.

Olivia shook her head no.

"I'd rather wait for him to contact me when he's ready to talk."

_For some reason it doesn't feel like it would be right for me to make that first call. I guess because if I wait for him to call me then I'll no for sure that he's ready to talk about what happened today. _

"Oh ok." Abby said before she reached in her purse and checked her cell phone. "I have to go. Leo's taking me to dinner but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks Abby. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said before giving Abby a hug goodbye.

_I'm going to go home and try my best to concentrate so I can get my work done. I have a feeling I'm going to struggle to do so but I'm going to try. _

_At least I know he didn't lie to me. He really meant everything he said this weekend. _

_That's pretty freakin' amazing! _Olivia thought as she smiled wide and walked the rest of the way to her car.

* * *

"What the hell?"

_Cyrus is home. _

_I told him that I hope to at least have found a place by this weekend because Cyrus, though he doesn't realize it, is not the easiest person to live with. And I know that from spending just a couple nights here in the past. _

"What's the problem Cy?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus motioned between the tv and the couch. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh calm down Cyrus." James said. "And watch your language!"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Fitzgerald! I can't believe you brought that waste of brain cells and sanity over here."

"I was only thinking of you. Would you rather Jerry waste his brain cells on a video game or risk him touching your precious books or extensive VHS collection?"

"Just shut up and follow me to the kitchen." Cyrus responded clearly agitated.

"James is very nice Cyrus. I don't know why you keep him hidden away."

"Ha! You really want the answer to that question? Well take right now for instance he meets you and Jerry for the first time and already you have corrupted him. You got him playing video games!"

"Correction. That was Jerry but I don't believe that's the reason at all. I think you're feeling shy when it comes to your _boyfriend_."

Fitz laughed when Cyrus started to blush.

"Shut the hell up!"

Fitz laughed again as they entered the kitchen.

"You should focus on your own relationship. If I were you I would contact Ms. Pope because she seemed quite worried about you. I could tell I provided her with some relief when I mentioned you filed for divorce but I don't think it was enough." Cyrus said.

_I didn't want to contact her while she was at work after everything happened. I was feeling pissed off and simply trying to get together what I could to come to Cyrus's house. Even when I called Cyrus about an hour or so later I wasn't completely calmed down. _

"I'm going to call her now to see if it's ok if I come over and talk to her tonight." Fitz told him.

"Oh that's just great!"

"What?" Fitz questioned at the sound of sarcasm in Cyrus's voice.

"That means while you're out 'getting your freak on' I'll be stuck here alone with your messy kid!"

_Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with this man. _

"Don't worry! I'm not leaving until I'm sure Jerry is asleep."

"If he wakes up I will be calling." Cyrus warned.

"Believe me I know. You're such a good Uncle Cy." Fitz said with his own bit of sarcasm.

"I know." Cyrus said ignoring it.

* * *

Olivia jumped when she heard the knock at her door.

_That must be Fitz. I felt a lot better after hearing from him earlier. He sounded good and I didn't hesitate to say yes when he asked if he could come over. _

Olivia opened the door and took a deep breath at seeing Fitz standing in front of her smiling.

She smiled back before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you miss me?" She heard him ask as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Yes and I was worried about you."

Fitz pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm fine. Especially now that I'm here with you."

Olivia smiled, grabbed one of his hands, and led him into the apartment. Fitz closed the door behind them.

_I don't know whether I should bring up the divorce or not. I don't know if he wants to forget about it for now and relax or talk it over. _

"Sorry you've been worried all day." He said as they sat on the couch. "A lot happened."

"Oh." Was all Olivia managed to say.

"Mellie mentioned to me that she planned to not go into work till this afternoon so I decided this morning after filing the paperwork that it would be the best time to talk to her."

"Besides kicking you out how did it go?" She asked nervously.

Fitz let out a little laugh. "She slapped me across the face."

Olivia's eyes immediately widened.

_At least she didn't castrate you. _She thought.

"Other than that she simply tried to threaten me a couple of times and that was it."

_Threaten him how? I know he's trying to make everything seem like it's not a big deal but I know it is. _

"What threats did she make? And don't try to sugarcoat anything Fitz. I want you to be honest with me. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I just want what you do share to be the complete truth."

* * *

_I want to be able to talk to her about everything but I also don't want her to worry over it all. Mellie's full of a lot of hot air and I want Olivia to believe me when I tell her it's all going to be ok. _

"She said she wasn't going to grant me the divorce and that she would fight me for full custody of Jerry."

"She's going to try to take Jerry away from you!?" Olivia said completely alarmed.

"Look me in the eyes Olivia." He told her as he took both of her hands in his. "Even if she were serious, there's no way she would win full custody. I have plenty of people who would testify as to her efforts and abilities as a mother. Believe me there is nothing at all to worry about when it comes to Jerry."

_I still see a little doubt in her eyes but I think for the most part she trust that I'm telling the truth and maybe won't worry as much. _

"As for signing the papers? I don't know but I can't help but feel relieved that everything's put in place and that it's over between us. I'm going to be looking at places all this week and hope to find one by the weekend and continue moving forward."

"I'm proud of you Fitz. I know talking to Jerry earlier and Mellie today was extremely hard but you did it and I hope everything works out." Olivia told him with a small smile and a squeeze of his hands. "I hope everything works out for us also..." She added shyly.

"I'm confident it will Livvie. I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

Fitz stood up and pulled Olivia up with him so he could grab her waist and pick her up.

* * *

_I can't wait till the time when we can spend all of our nights together. _Olivia thought as she wrapped her legs tightly around Fitz.

They looked into each others eyes for several seconds before their mouths met in a deep kiss. Both let out moans at the the touch of their tongues.

_It never takes long for the heat to spread throughout my body or for me to get extremely wet._

Fitz placed his hands on Olivia's bottom and hoisted her up farther so as to kiss her more deeply. She couldn't help but grind against his body.

_Squeezing my ass...biting my lips...Ahh!_

Suddenly he pulled away.

_What happened? I don't want him to stop..._

He smiled as if he read her thoughts.

"Are you going to scream my name tonight?" Fitz asked her.

Olivia grinned. "Only if you make me..."

**Sorry it took so long to update this time though unless something changes there's only 1 chapter left! **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Make Our Future

"AH AH...I CAN'T...YES!

"Come with me Livvie..." She heard him say.

_There's no stopping it-_

"FIIIIIIIIIITZZZZZ!" Olivia cried out as her body shook uncontrollably.

"YES LIV! Mmmm...!"

_How long have I been out?_

_God my head is spinning! Several times I thought I'd gone permanently blind during an orgasm with him._

_It's insane how well this man knows my body. _

Olivia suddenly felt movement on her chest.

"Livvie?"

_I love when he calls me that. He doesn't do it often so when he does I feel all tingly inside. _

"Yeah?"

Fitz lifted his head up to look at her and grinned.

"You wore me completely out!"

Olivia giggled. _He said it like he's giving a confession for the first time. _

"I feel the same way Mister." She said before she leaned up to give him a tender kiss. "Though I think we've said this a couple of times tonight and we managed to keep proven ourselves wrong."

"You're right. Maybe we can prove ourselves wrong again...one more time?" He said with his classic puppy dog eyes.

"You're a mess!"

"You only have yourself to blame." Fitz told her.

* * *

He was about to lay his head back down when he caught a glimpse of the clock.

_Shit. _

He looked down at Olivia and cringed at the look of disappointment on her face.

"Soon Liv we're not going to have to part like this."

"I know."

_She has the sweetest smile. I hate to leave her but I'm sure we both take satisfaction in knowing that I'm not going home to Mellie. _

Fitz got up and gathered his clothing to get dressed.

* * *

_It sucks that he has to leave but I realize for the first time I don't feel sick over it. I guess because I know that he's not going home to that bitch. _

_Even though I knew they weren't anywhere close to being intimate I still felt sick at the simple fact that they were together. _

_Now it's different and I'm so relieved. _

Olivia put her robe on and followed Fitz to the door.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He said.

_Oh yeah. I didn't even think about that. It's Tuesday now. Damn today's probably going to be brutal to get through. _

She looked in Fitz's eyes and smiled.

_Completely worth it._

"I love you." He told her before he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Come on kiddo." Fitz said tiredly.

"No dad. It's too soon."

_Hell yeah it is! _

Fitz turned the light on in the guest room.

"Someone turn off the sun!" Jerry complained.

Fitz laughed. "Come on Jerry. Remember you have to come into work with me. Jeffrey's parents are going to pick you up from there to take you to school."

_He's not going to be happy having to move faster than usual but there's no one to stay with him till his school starts. _

"Don't make me jump on you! I've done it before and I'll do it again." Fitz warned.

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!"

_Thank god because I don't think I have it in me to go up on my tiptoes this morning let alone fully elevate off the floor. _

Fitz watched as his son slowly sat up in bed and looked at him with a frown.

"What?" He asked.

"Wow dad you look _horrible_!"

* * *

_Maybe I'll just let the kids do whatever they want. _Olivia thought as she headed towards her classroom. _Allow complete chaos for one day._

Just as she was passing the Teacher's Lounge she felt a hand on her arm followed by a hard yank.

"What the...Abby?"

"Sorry Liv," Abby whispered, "but I couldn't wait till lunchtime. I'm too nosy for my own good. You can slap me on the wrist later but right now I want to know if you talked to Fitz yesterday. I already know he's alive because I saw him this morning so that was a relief."

Olivia shook her head. "All I'm going to say right now is that we talked, he filed, and Mellie didn't castrate him. And believe me I know that last one for sure." She said with a wink.

Abby giggled, "You may look innocent Ms. Pope but you are a _bad_ girl!"

"I'll see you later Abby."

Olivia was a few steps from her classroom when she heard a voice she hadn't heard for a while calling her name.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA! OLIVIA!"

She turned around to see Jerry running towards her.

_Fitz's son? I wonder what he's doing here. _

_I hope this isn't somehow awkward. _

"Hi Olivia!" He said practically out of breath.

"Hey Jerry! How are you?"

_I haven't seem him since the costume store incident. _

"I'm alright. A little tired."

"Had to get up earlier than your used to?"

Jerry shook his head. "Yeah. My dad needed me to move faster than usual. I'm not at home anymore so there's no one to stay with me till my bus arrives."

"I'm sorry!" Olivia blurted out.

_I feel so bad. _

_Damnit! _

"It's not your fault." Jerry said with a laugh before he lowered his voice. "My mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"Really?" She said trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah but you know it's for the best. They argued too much and it was giving me migraines. No seven year old should have to deal with that."

Olivia had to hold back a laugh.

"You're so right about that Jerry!"

_It's strange how mature he tends to sound and yet still very much sound like a kid. It makes it hard not to laugh at his cuteness when he's being completely serious. _

"I wanted to ask you if you would come to a basketball game with my dad and I? The high school basketball team doesn't suck as bad as the football team."

_Oh it would be amazing if Fitz, Jerry, and I could reach a point where we can do things together and eventually become a family. _

_I know that's going to take time. And though he appears to be ok, I know he's going to be going through a lot of emotions and changes. Fitz and I are going to have to take our time with Jerry. Though a positive is that he seems to already like me. I think it was the whole monkey noise thing at the football game. _

"Um, we'll have to wait and see but if you let me know when you're going I'll see if I can meet you there. Ok?"

Jerry nodded his head excitedly.

"I have to get to my classroom but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around here in the mornings now." Olivia told him.

"Yep I'll get up right on time!"

Olivia smiled. "Have a good day at school Jerry. Bye!"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Can we be friends? I know you're old but I'm really cool for a kid. I think my dad likes you too!"

_Calling me old would normally not earn my friendship but in this case-_

_Wait! What does he mean his dad likes me too? _ _I don't know but if he's already ok with his dad and I at least being friends then I say we're off to a good start!_

"We most certainly can be!" Olivia answered.

"Alright!" Jerry exclaimed. "Bye Olivia!"

"Bye Jerry!" She said with a giggle.

_How can Mellie not appreciate and love this kid to the fullest is beyond me. I mean there's no way a person can't._

* * *

"Cyrus, I got some good news for you."

"What? Your kid's going to be staying at the orphanage till you move out."

"Really Cyrus?"

"Yes! Do you know he almost messed up my precious collection of Julia Roberts romantic comedy movies? He put Runaway Bride ahead of Pretty Woman and_ EVERYONE_ knows Pretty Woman came first!"

"Yes Cy you told me that's why I think you'll be thrilled to know that I spent a lot of time looking into houses Tuesday evening and every chance I got yesterday and came up with a few I'm interested in. I'm going to get to do some house touring Friday after work."

"HOUSES!?" Jerry yelled as he came running into the living room. "You mean we'll be getting out of this hell house soon?"

"Watch your language!"

"Sorry dad..."

"Should send you back to your hellish mother." Cyrus grumbled under his breath.

"Now would you like to look at houses with me tomorrow after school and possibly Saturday morning?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Ok, if Uncle Cyrus doesn't mind I'll leave work early to pick you up at school."

Jerry looked pleadingly at Cyrus.

"Oh stop with that pitiful look! Almost as bad as your dad." He said with a roll of his eyes. "As long as it works towards getting you out of here I'm all for it."

* * *

"You're going house hunting?"

"Yes, Liv and I'm feeling very excited about it. I don't know why I'm so excited but I am."

"I'm excited for you Fitz! I know you and Jerry finally having your own place is going to relieve a lot of stress."

"It will. So how are you? I miss you..."

_We've barely gotten to see each other or talk since Tuesday. That was the last night he was able to come over. I couldn't believe it but I actually introduced him to Criminal Minds on Netflix. _

_I can't complain too much because at least we've been able to talk on the phone more and when he gets his own place we'll have even more opportunities. _

"I miss you too though your mini me has been very entertaining in the mornings." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Oh god! I can only imagine. He did tell me that you guys are the best of friends now. Which I was thrilled to hear! It's been a blessing for him to have a positive older female role model in his life. There's was always Abby but you know how crazy Abby can be."

"Oh yeah!" Olivia laughed.

"Seriously though, thank you so much for spending time with him Livvie. I think it's helped him a lot."

_Shit. I'm getting teary eyed. _

"I enjoy getting to know him. Jerry's a great kid. I knew it from the first time I met him at the homecoming game. Honestly if we weren't to work out I would still want to be there for him as much as possible."

_This woman is too much. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I mean a woman who loves me and embraces my kid who is my everything is simply amazing. It means a lot to me that she would be willing to be there for him no matter what. I would never take away that kind of support from him. _

"I love you more and more Liv. It's beyond crazy how much I love you. And don't fucking say I'm cheesy!"

Olivia giggled. "Fine! I won't. Besides I feel the same way and that would make me also 'You know what.'"

Fitz suddenly heard a noise from behind him. He turned around on the couch but saw nothing.

"Sadly I have to go Liv, but I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Love you too. Bye."

_Something tells me to check on Jerry. _

Fitz walked to the guest room and peeked in the door. Immediately he heard exaggerated snoring.

"I know you're up Jerry. Did you hear me talking on the phone?" Fitz asked as he approached the bed.

He saw a little head movement from just under the blankets.

_I'll take that as a yes. I guess this conversation is going to be happening a lot soon than I thought..._

_A LOT sooner! _

Fitz sat on the edge of Jerry's bed.

"Do you know who I was talking to?"

_More head movement. _

"Who was I talking to?"

There was a long pause before he heard a barely audible "Olivia."

"Did something I said upset you?"

_Head movement. _

"Well, if you could kiddo I'd appreciate it if you would sit up and talk to me. I think it's important that we talk about what upset you so we can figure out how to make it better."

Several seconds passed by.

_It feels like an eternity has gone by. _

_Oh good. _Fitz thought with relief as his son appeared from under the covers and sat up.

"Do you mind if I turn the lamp light on?"

_I'm assuming he's shaking his head no. _

Fitz flicked on the light and saw little tears running down Jerry's cheeks.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

"Tell me what upset you about what you heard."

Jerry let out a few sniffles. "That you...you...looove...Oli-vi-a."

"Oh Jerry I'm sorry. I know you hearing that is a shock but I want you to know that your mom and I are not getting a divorce because of Olivia."

Jerry frowned. "I _know_ that! I'm not dumb dad. I know you and mom argued too much. And I believe what you told me before."

_Well, that's good, but then why is he so upset?_

"I'm pissed because Olivia isn't really my friend. She's just pretending to be because she must like you too." Jerry managed to get out before he completely broke down.

_"Pissed?" Where is he learning these words? _

_Cyrus._

_Though he probably heard me just curse on the phone. Oh my..._

"That is extremely far from the truth Jerry. When I was talking to Olivia she said that even if her and I weren't friends she would still do everything she could to stay friends with you!" Fitz told him.

"You usually tell me the truth but I don't know. I feel hurt."

"Hold on for one second."

* * *

_Sleep take me away to Friday. I need just enough energy to make it through work and back home. And once I'm back all I need is to get inside, lock the door behind me, and then I'm fine with crashing on the floor. _

Olivia was almost asleep when her phone went off.

_NOOO! _

_I know I'm tired when I see it's Fitz's name and I feel like ignoring the call. _

"Hello..." Olivia answered. Sleepiness clearly evident in her voice.

"Hi Olivia."

"Jerry?"

_This has never happened before. I wonder if his dad knows he calling me. Especially this late. _

"Yeah."

_He sounds so sad. What could've happened? _

"What's wrong Jerry? It sounds like something is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah."

_He's hurt! Where's his dad or Cyrus!? _

"What hurts? Where's your dad or Cyrus? Do you need help? What happened?"

_Should I not even wait for an answer and call 911? I don't know... _

"They're here. I needed to talk to you. Well my dad said I should talk to you because my heart hurts really bad."

_I'm totally confused. _

"What happened to your heart Jerry?"

"I found out that you're only my friend because you like my dad and he likes you."

_Where the hell did he here that from? Has he talked to his mother? _

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"I heard my dad say that he loves you on the phone and my friend Aaron said that when his dad loved someone new that she did all kinds of nice stuff to be his friend. But then when his dad married the new girl she became an...Uh...donkey butt."

_The things kids learn from one another all in an effort to cope with changes in their lives. _

"That's not me Jerry. You don't have to worry about that. I'm your friend because since I met you at the homecoming game I knew you were awesome! And you made me feel cool that I could make monkey noises."

Olivia smiled when she heard Jerry giggle through his sniffles.

"Yes, I'm friends with your dad but that really has nothing to do with my being friends with you. If you're dad and I were no longer friends I'd be really hurt but If you wanted I would always be a friend to you. I absolutely love you Jerry and I've enjoyed getting to know you better and better this week."

"Really?"

_I can hear some cheerfulness returning to his voice. _

"Yep!"

"That's awesome because my dad makes a lot of mistakes sometimes and I wouldn't want his dumbness to end our friendship."

"HEY!" Olivia heard Fitz yell in the background. She cracked up laughing along with Jerry.

"So can we all be friends?" She asked Jerry.

"Alright. I think that'll be cool."

"Fantastic! It's getting late. So how about we talk more in the morning...ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Jerry."

_I bet Fitz was freaking out because that could've gone all kinds of wrong! I know he's going have more questions as time goes on but if his biggest worry after hearing his dad tell me he loves was whether I was really his friend or not...then I don't think there's going to be anything we can't somehow handle._

* * *

"How'd the house hunting go?" Cyrus eagerly asked.

"Really well! There's one more I want to see tomorrow but I think I'm pretty much set on this one house. And it's nice because it's move in ready."

"Aww Fitz I'm so happy for the both of us!"

"Don't you mean you're happy for Jerry and I?"

"Nope."

Before Fitz could respond his phone rang.

_No way! _

"Hello."

"Hello Fitzgerald."

_I haven't talked to Mellie all week. I know she got the papers but I figured I let her simmer down if that was possible before contacting her on Monday. _

"Why are you calling?" He curiously asked.

"Don't be mad, but I took Jerry out of school-"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. It was simply for lunch."

_She's never done that before and Jerry didn't say anything or seem upset this afternoon. _

"I wanted to talk to him about some of the things you had mentioned on Monday because I honestly thought you had to be full of shit. So, we went out to lunch and I basically asked him to be completely honest with me and tell me how he's been feeling over the years that he can remember. I wanted to know if what you said about our arguing so much that it was upsetting him was true. I also wanted some insight into how he views me as his mother and of course how he's been doing this week."

"And..."

"As much as I hate to admit it. You were right Fitz. I had no idea how much I was hurting him. I actually returned him back to school a little late because we were both crying are eyes out. A couple people at the restaurant actually asked us if we were ok." Mellie said with a light laugh.

_Wow, who would've thought? Mellie actually taking time to care. _

_So I wonder what that means for our current situation? _

"The reason I'm calling is because I'm willing to sign the papers Fitz, but I want to go over a few things. I know I have a lot to learn but I would like at least a couple weekend all day visitations and if those go well I want the opportunity to then to test an overnight stay."

_Is she really being this reasonable? _

"I don't have a problem with that Mellie. My purpose was never to not let you ever see Jerry but it is going to take sometime for me to trust that you can take care of him on your own. So I agree that starting out with day visitations is a good idea."

"Would you be able to meet tomorrow so we could discuss everything?" She asked.

_Very weird to hear 'worry' in Mellie's voice she's always been very aggressive and demanding. _

"Ok. I'm seeing a house tomorrow, but I can call you after that to meet up."

"Alright that works. Bye Fitzgerald."

* * *

"So Jerry knows about you and his dad?" Abby asked.

"Pretty much. It's kind of crazy how it all happened."

"I'll say." Harrison said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just glad things are working out for you Liv because I'm too old to be kicking anyone's ass. And though he's older Fitz is in great shape. I've seen him at the gym a couple times. I think he could go a few rounds in the ring."

_Explains a lot. _Olivia thought with a little smile on her face.

"Liv I think I hear your phone." Abby said.

Olivia got up and rushed to the bedroom.

"I had a feeling it was you calling."

_I've been waiting all day to hear news about him and Mellie's meeting. When he called me last night about it I thought I was going to throw up! _

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could meet at our spot tomorrow night? Usual time."

_Feels like it's been awhile since we've met there. I wonder if that means something good or bad... _

"Um ok. Though are you planning on delivering good news or bad news?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"I can sense that mischievous grin Mister!"

Fitz laughed. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Before she could respond he hung up.

_Damn. Please let it all be good news!_

* * *

_There she is. _Fitz thought as he walked toward the bench.

_I remember the first time I saw her at what at the time was 'my' spot. I almost walked away but I figured I'd go up and try to ask whoever was there if they would politely move. _

_To my pleasant surprise the woman I would find myself completely in love with was sitting right there._

* * *

_Why do I feel nervous to be here again? So much has changed since Fitz and I were last in our spot. The last time we were even at this park we were down a ways at the parking lot in his car. _Olivia couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Hey stranger could you please move." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"What? You're not going to try to convince me to pay you to sit here again?"

"Well, you're so damn sexy," He said as he walked around the bench, "I guess you can sit here for free."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

_It never takes much for him to turn me on. Even a dumbass response like that one. _

Fitz leaned over kissed her longingly on the lips before he sat down.

"It feels like it's been a long time since we been to our spot." He said as he looked around.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Olivia said.

"The last time we were here we hadn't even gone on a first date. We had no clue what the hell we were doing." He paused and then looked over at her before adding, "At least I didn't."

"Believe me you weren't alone. I didn't know what the hell I was doing from the first time you opened the school door for me." She said with a laugh.

"Ha! You didn't even realize who I was."

Olivia nodded her head as she continued to laugh.

"The only thing I did know was that I was in _trouble_!"

* * *

_I knew it too. There was something about her from the moment I saw her walking towards the school and by the time the first meeting was over I thought this is not going to be good. This can not happen!_

_Now look where I'm at... _

_A place I should've been a long time ago._

* * *

"The homecoming dance was the beginning of the end of self-restraint. If those kids hadn't walked by we would be jobless today and probably be dealing with a few lawsuits." Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz nodded his head and placed his left hand on her right leg. Running it slowly up and down.

_I can't wait any longer I have to know how things went today. _

"So, how did the meeting with Mellie go?" She asked.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Olivia thought for a second.

_Let's get it over with and out of the way. _

"Bad news."

"The bad news is...Mellie's not leaving the country." He said with a silly grin.

"Oh damnit!" Olivia responded sarcastically.

"Good news is we figured a bunch of shit out and she signed the divorce papers!"

"YES! Oh My God! YES!" Olivia shouted as she threw her arms around Fitz's neck and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

"Mmmmm" Fitz moaned as he felt her tongue roll against his.

_Wonder what's going to happen when I tell her the other little bits of good news. _

"Whoa!" He said when they finally pulled away.

Olivia laughed. "I'm so ridiculously happy! I know it's such a relief off of your shoulders to know you'll be able to move on with your life in all facets."

Fitz smiled a sweet smile at her. "And you helped me be able to do that Livvie. I can't thank you enough!"

"Thanks Fitz but it was really you who did it. You did what was best for you and Jerry."

"Speaking of Jerry I got another bit of news. I found a place for us!"

_I was almost as excited about this as I was when Mellie signed those papers._

"Already?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. It's a little over my budget but worth it. It's a two bedroom, one bath house, with an amazing kitchen! It's move in ready and there's not much I want to change about it. Jerry's favorite part of the house was the backyard. He kept saying how a trampoline would fit perfectly and there would still be plenty of space to run."

"That does sound awesome!"

"I told him as soon as he gets a job earning $15/hr he can have it."

Olivia laughed.

Fitz suddenly got serious. "Though there is one issue."

* * *

_I knew it all sounded too good. Hopefully it's not major. _ Olivia thought as she held her breath.

"With there only being two bedrooms, one for me and one for Jerry, if we reach the point where you can come over and spend the night..."

"Yeah?" Olivia said in an effort to get him to continue.

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch."

"Oh shut up!" She said and gave him a hard shove. " It'll probably be better than sleeping with you anyway!"

_He always has to mess with me._

_I'll never admit it to him but I love it! _

"I really am happy for you Fitz."

"Thanks Liv." He said before he pulled her onto his lap. He brushed her hair away and placed light kisses and nibbled on her neck.

"So...what...are...you...doing...Thursday? Thanksgiving?" He asked between kisses.

"I don't know. I've cut all ties with my dad so I'm not sure. I guess just treat it as a regular day off."

"Or," Fitz said turning her head towards him, "You can join Jerry and I at Cyrus's for Dinner. You'll get to meet Cyrus's boyfriend James too. Don't worry he's nothing like Cyrus. He actually plays video games with Jerry."

"Is Cyrus ok with that?"

"Um, he pretty much demanded that I ask you so yeah I'd say he's ok with it."

"How's Jerry? We had a great talk Friday morning. I was really relieved!"

"He's great! He was completely on board with Cyrus inviting you and can't wait to show you his Ninja Turtle stuff."

_Even though I don't care for the bitch I can't help but wonder... _

"What's Mellie going to do?"

"Oh she's going to her mom's for dinner. She's going to do something special with Jerry on Friday. So we worked out this holiday but we're still trying to figure out how we want to work out Christmases. Probably alternate who has Jerry on Christmas Eve and who has him on the actual day."

_Only one more worrisome question I have to ask. _

"So where does all of this leave us?"

* * *

"It leaves us being able to make our future what we want to be. I'm willing to work hard and do whatever it takes to make us work for life. You hear me? I want you to be apart of my everything Livvie."

Fitz reached up with his left hand to wipe the tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"I feel the same way Fitz. I'm willing to do everything to make you, Jerry, and I a real family because I love you both so much. No matter what tough times may come up I _promise_ to work through them with you and not simply give up. I'm in this 100%!"

"I love you Ms. Olivia Pope!" He said before kissing her hard on the lips.

"Well, I kind of like you Principal Grant."

"Olivia, don't make me flip you over and spank you!" Fitz warned.

"Go for it!" She dared.

"Alright."

Fitz started to push Olivia up before she stopped him!

"Ok! Ok! I LOVE YOU PRINCIPAL FITZGERALD GRANT!"

"That's better you little pain in the ass!" He said with a grin.

_What's she up to now? _

"Come here." She said as she moved to lay on the grass.

"Ahh" Was all Fitz said before gently laying on top of her.

_Thank god this woman walked through my school doors._

* * *

"Does it get any better than this? Just freely being together?" Olivia asked.

"It will when I make you Mrs. Grant."

"Mrs.-"

Before Olivia could continue Fitz captured her lips with his.

Olivia sighed against his lips before pulling away.

"Just so you know Fitz...it'll be a 'Yes'."

THE END

**I hope so very much that you've enjoyed my story. This was my first Scandal fanfic and hopefully I'll get to do another. Maybe even a sequel to this one. I don't know. I just go with the flow when an idea hits. **

**I want to THANK all of you who have read, followed, fav'd, and reviewed my story. It's been an awesome journey and you guys boosted me the whole way through! Thanks soo much! **


End file.
